Cor Aut Mors
by LoveFangs91
Summary: Heart or death? Beautiful nights lead into horrifying mornings. Eric makes his way to Sookie's door while struggling with his mind. Can the two survive what the supernatural community throws at them or is it all set to fail from the beginning? AU
1. Morning and Night

**The Southern Vampires Mysteries and all recognisable characters belong to the lovely Charlaine Harris, i'm just having a little fun with some characters. This is only chapter one. Review and I can improve. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Hello, lover." His deep voice carried through the old home as he walked in silently through the front door. Even in slumber his voice called out to me and I rolled over, facing in the direction I'd heard his voice. Soft padding footsteps made their way to my bedroom door before I heard the tell tale creak of the door opening. His musky scent washed over me; his own deep manliness mixed with soap. It was only dampened by the cloying smell of the bar that clung to his clothes. Without seeing him I knew what he was wearing; a black exercise vest teemed with a soft leather jacket and dark wash jeans that were loose but fitted snugly over his glorious behind.

The bed next to me jostled as he laid his considerable height down next to me. He folded his body around me, legs bending behind mine as his chest pressed up against my back. His arm snuck around my waist, pulling me further back into him. I felt my body relax even further and a sigh escaped my lips. His own lips pressed against my neck and laid a kiss there before trailing a few kisses down my bare shoulders. He wasn't romantic or sweet but he knew how to treat women when it needed. His highly protective nature turned out to be a blessing; it made him perform soft acts of love that were sweet. I almost rolled over to meet his lips with my own but his arm kept me firmly locked in place.

"Shh, sleep lover." I did, deep slumber sucked me under once again but I was still aware of his presence and I slept even better for it. I never felt as safe as when I was in his arms. There was no denying he was a huge man and truly scary, he wasn't afraid of violence and he always made sure he maintained his authority. He had never acted like that to me though; he had never been violent. When we first met he had scared me, he'd rattled my bones but when we learned to trust each other things had turned better. Now I knew I was the one he'd protect with his life.

He spent the rest of the night, his only free time, laid down next to me with soft kisses being planted intermittently. That was how I awoke finally in the morning; kisses being planted along my exposed shoulder.

"Good morning lover." He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, Eric." I whispered back. I finally rolled over to face him and buried my face into his hard chest, breathing in his scent deeply. My arm wrapped around his waist, my hand moved up, feeling the strong muscles underneath the cotton.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into deep blue pools mere inches away. Light crinkles lined his eyes and I knew he was smiling at me; I couldn't keep my answering grin at bay. I trailed my eyes up, passing pale eyebrows until I found his hairline. My hand left his back to stroke down a few tendrils of light blond locks that trailed half way down his back. I loved his hair. I loved him. He loved me, as much as he possibly could.

"How are you?" He asked me, eyes never breaking contact.

"I'm good, I love waking up like this."

"Good, I like making you happy, this makes you happy." He didn't phrase it as a question; he knew my mood since we were bonded, at least it was very easy to see the pure happiness I'm sure I exulted.

"How are you?" I placed a small kiss on his chin. I'd once placed one on the tip of his nose and he hadn't liked it. He thought it made him appear tamed and that was a strange feeling for someone as old as he.

"I'm perfect. I've got my woman in my arms and I finally get to see her in the light of day. No more smelling the sun on your skin, I can see it shine off of your hair." It was his turn to stroke my hair.

I had a sinking feeling, deep down in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was missing something. It could wait, everything could wait. I laid my head down on the plump pillows and my mouth was pressed up against his neck. A gentle lick with just the tip of my tongue was all it took to elicit a deep, rumbling moan from deep in his chest. Emboldened, my lips pulled back to expose my teeth and I brushed them against his skin. More groaning. Opening my mouth against his skin, I grazed my teeth along the strong muscle. Once I found his artery, that no longer pumped, I bit. His grip got tighter against my waist and his moan became a groan of pure pleasure.

That's when I realised what was wrong. He was here, with me, in the light of day. He couldn't be here; we could only see each other in darkness.

"Eric, the light!" I pulled back in fear, heart beating fast and breathing coming in strangled whimpers. I looked up at his face and noticed for the first time a shaft of light falling across his forehead in a long line down his check from the open curtains and window.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here with you." He lowered his head towards me and captured my lips in a kiss. His full lips moved against mine once I started responding and I felt the familiar pulled of my heart and the tightening of my stomach. His warm tongue traced along my lower lip. My lips parted, my tongue darting forward to dance with his. He knew how to kiss. Lost into the bliss that he created it took several moments for the smokey smell to permeate my mind.

I pulled back slightly, retreating my tongue with one last movement against his lower lip. We broke apart but I just couldn't do it; I moved forward again to plant a chaste, but loving, kiss on his lips. Horror filled my eyes; a deep ashen line was spreading over his pale skin from the patch of sunlight falling on his head. His eyes darkened in pain. Soft tendrils of smoke rose from his flaking flesh. I shrieked and pulled back, taking in the full terror. Tears splashed down my cheeks and sob wracked through my chest. I pushed myself against him and cried into his chest while he burnt.

* * *

**Reviews to me are almost as good as waking up next to Eric Northman, remember, if you review, I can improve which benefits you! :)**


	2. The Days we Met 1

**Charlaine Harris owns the amazing Southern Vampires Mysteries and the characters. I'm just having a little fun. Reviews allow me to improve. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

The first time we met was a chaotic night. I was dragged to Fangtasia by my then boyfriend Bill as we had searched desperately for information to clear my brother's name. We hadn't seen eye to eye and I could tell from his leering stare he was thinking about sinking his sharp fangs into my exposed neck. My feelings had easily changed for him.

"_Welcome to Fangtasia," Bill said in my ear as we walked through the door. I'd been carded at the door; it had been the first time in years and I would be lying if I said it hadn't made me feel good. At 26, being told you were 21 was a high complement. My hand clasped tightly onto his elbow as he escorted me in. _

_The bar was a pulsing wave of bodies, both dead and alive. Black walls were highlighted by red stripes running around the tops breaking up the matt black ceiling and again at the bottoms near the wooden floor. A dance floor took centre stage where several scantily clad vampires were gyrating to a fast, heavy beat. People were swarming around them; their only thoughts were sex, enough to make me blush. Booths lined two of the wall; facing the bar and the entrance and I was carefully lead over to one. The red leather was soft and inviting as I sat, wanting me to stay forever. It was a very good technique of getting people to stay and spend money. _

"_Wait here, I'll go and get your drink. We'll ask about Jason soon." Bill, with his dark hair sweeping over his eyes, briefly kissed my knuckles before walking away to the bar. _

_I was left alone in the booth and I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the need for defence. Everyone around me was wearing black and I stuck out. My white dress held small flowers and came complete with a sweetheart neckline. To top it off cap sleeves provided the fully demure air that I knew I gave off. My matching white cardigan was trailed across my lap, covering my bare knees. _

_The table was shiny; a sheet of clear glass laid over the Fangtasia logo which was a pair of lipstick-ed lips trailing blood, underneath which, in neon colours was the name in cursive script. My eyes travelled over the shining glass and came to rest on a small calendar of events that was settled against the wall. I picked up the heavy cardboard and flicked to the beginning but only finding that it started in June. _

_A dark haired vampire, not dissimilar in looks to bill, but younger when he was turned, stood, back to the camera with his head turned to look over his shoulder. He was completely naked and once I'd gotten over the shock and distaste I couldn't help but admire the view. I shook my head and skipped to July, the current month. This image was more tasteful; a strawberry blonde woman was laid in a bed, the black cover laid haphazardly over her rear so that nothing could be seen. Her arms were folded under her head, her eye lids closed and her hair was in beautiful disarray over her pale skin. Interestingly the special events included a karaoke night, human night and two nights of vampire rock music. I smiled slightly to myself at the imagery of Bill singing karaoke to Hard Hearted Hannah which I'd caught him humming once. I flicked through the rest of the months, amazed at how beautiful vampires really could be. _

_I gasped as my eyes landed on December. A long, lean man was stood beside a bed, clutching a white sheet in his hand, holding it loosely over his crotch. Muscular legs were on clear view. I followed the legs upward, past the covered groin. I met carved abs, no six pack but taught skin that had the promise of strength. Deep lines were etched into the flesh above his hips, leading down to the goal that was covered up. Upwards again, to pale nipples, that invited licking, were situated on sculpted pecs that seemed to give definition a meaning. That's when I saw his face and I gasped again. _

_Blue eyes sparkled from underneath pale eyebrows that were raised in an inviting gesture. His strong nose was straight and fit in perfectly with his other features. He was clean shaven and he was smiling enough to give the hint of fang. Bill had never smiled at me like that. His best feature though was his hair; baby blond locks fell in long tendrils around his shoulders, framing his handsome face. He was beautiful and gorgeous in a masculine way like I'd never seen before. _

"_Can I help you at all?" An accented, deep voice broke through my ogling and I was pulled back, away from the calendar. The card slipped from my fingers and my breath caught in my throat as I saw who stood before me. There, looking at me expectantly was the man from the calendar. _

"_Oh my, err, I'm fine thanks." I stuttered, gazing up at his gold framed head. He was taller than he appeared at least half a foot above my own reasonable height of five six. _

"_Okay the. I'm Eric, who might your blushing form be?" I hadn't been blushing before but I was now, a deep rose shade lit up my cheeks. _

"_I'm Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you." My southern manners took over as I responded, even offering out my hand. He stared at me pointedly until it retreated, a smirk gracing his kissable lips. _

"_You are, are you? How much are willing to do to prove it?" He leered at me, leaning forward slightly onto the table. _

"_She's mine." Bill growled as he sat down beside me. They stared at each other; black and white. "She's mine." He repeated. I didn't like the words he spoke, they seemed to carry more than simple possession and I didn't belong to anyone anyway. _

"_Bill, I am not yours!" I scolded him, not caring that we had an observer. _

"_If the woman declares it, she is free game." The cool voice that belonged to Eric replied, an evil gleam in his intelligent eyes. _

"_The same goes for you! I won't stand for your statements. I am my own." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest in anger. I then realised the reason we were here, "I do however have something you can do to make it up to me." Bill's eyes bugged at my words and I wasn't entirely sure what I had unintentionally said. _

"_I would be happy to help you with," his voice trailed off, leaving the mind to fill in what it wanted. My mind wandered off without permission, straight to my bed. "Anything," he finished the smirk back on his face. _

"_I said no more." Bill had lowered his head, slightly shaking it. He seemed to think I was digging my own grave but I also didn't see him trying to defend me. "Have you seen any of these people here?" I pulled the photographs out of my purse and pushed them across the table top. _

"_The man I have never seen. He is your brother?" I nodded in confirmation, how he had known I couldn't decipher; we weren't alike in any way. "The women I have seen. She, "he pointed to the left photograph, "wanted to die, desperately. I had no time for such a pathetic creature. She however, I have tasted. She wanted to live. To have fun." I gratefully took the photographs back, suddenly scared by the hulking man besides me; he was obviously in charge of something and he wasn't afraid to say someone who he disliked wanted to die. I'm sure he wouldn't be against helping her with her plight. "I helped her," he whispered into my ear before turning around and striding away. _

_I and Bill were left alone where we sat in silence drinking. I was deep in thought. The man I had just met, although not really a man at all, had my mind in turmoil. Never before had I been a creature of pleasure, of lust of desire but I couldn't help the urging I had towards his body. I let a shaky breath out as we stood to leave, pushing the calendar, still turned to December, into my open purse. _

_

* * *

_**Reviews are almost as good as Eric in the calendar**_  
_


	3. The Days We Met 2

**Charlaine Harris owns the amazing Southern Vampires Mysteries. I'm just borrowing a few characters to have a little fun. I find it's easier to view in 3/4 or 1/2 mode. Remember, if you review, I can improve. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat, alone, on the couch, curled up with a favourite book. My blanket was wrapped around my legs and an old, fleecy jumper encased my torso in its warmth. My hair was pulled back, haphazardly, in a pony tail and my face was devoid of make-up. Soft music played from the stereo and only my table lamp provided glowing light. All together I was comforting myself. It was February, it was cold and it was six months to the day since I'd broken up with Bill after discovering he'd cheated on me.

The night was still and dark, not even the moon was making an appearance tonight but the stars were out, twinkling in the clear, black sky. I'd left my curtains open so that I could look up when I wanted to see the stars. My grandmother had died over a year ago but it was still hard for me to be alone in this big house sometimes. Seeing the stars made me feel like she was still here with me; it was a pass time we'd shared when I was little and still believed in wishes being granted.

I sighed heavily, placing the book in my covered lap and gazed up, once again, at the night sky. My world had become wonderfully calm since I'd ended things with Bill, no more vampire politics or even way of life to impede on my human existence. I'd welcomed the mundane at first but now? I almost wanted the adventure and excitement back. Almost.

A groaning noise from outside alerted me. My head snapped up and my heart instantly started pounding away in my chest as my breath caught in my throat. I closed my eye lids lightly and listened. The aged wood of the porch creaked again as though someone was walking slowly across it. It was late and the only person that really visited me was my brother and he was away in St Louis. I worried at my bottom lip with my teeth, desperately trying to think of what to do.

I instinctively reached out to grab my cordless phone, ready to dial Bill's number, when I realised I was being silly. I didn't know what was out there, if indeed there was something, and I was independent. I didn't need Bill Compton coming to my rescue.

Instead of phoning someone I decided I'd need to investigate. From that point I could re-evaluate and then call someone. Sam would be willing to help; I just might not be able to count on him getting here in time. My mind wandered, dreaming up the endless possibilities. I reached out with my mind unconsciously and tried to tell if someone was out there. I came back with nothing which meant I was imagining things, I was too panicked to sense or it was a vampire.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and willed my heart to calm down; all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. I pushed the blanket back and stood up, slowly and quietly. I grabbed my father's shot gun from inside its safe box and stood in the hall. I must have been a sight; a jumper and sweat pant clad young blond wielding a shot gun. I shook off the thought and moved forward, towards the front door.

I screwed up my left eye and peered through the peephole. Nothing. I couldn't see much but of what I could make out, everything was normal; the wooden posts of the steps and banister and the outline of the two rocking chairs. That's when I heard it; the rasping groan of wood. Someone was out there. I just couldn't see them.

I braced myself against the door and gripped the gun tighter, using it as a security blanket. I was still getting nothing on my reading and at this point I was sure there was a vampire out there somewhere. I didn't have the guts to call out and I couldn't call Bill. I just couldn't. I knew there were no vampires that had been invited in, Bill's invitation had been revoked, so all I had to do was move swift enough so that they couldn't pull me outside.

Hastily I yanked open the wooden door and pushed the screen door outwards, hard enough that it crashed into the wall with a loud bang. I screamed a little, trying to convince myself that I was scary more than anyone that I could face out here. Nothing happened like I imagined; no one jumped out and I didn't see anyone standing there.

What I did see however, was almost scarier that someone running at me, fangs bared. There in the corner, pushed up between the short wooden railing and the slats of the house was a giant blond vampire. He was curled up, knees pulled tightly against his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. Of what I could see of his legs they were bear and only thin straps of material could be seen covering his chest. He was so pale he really did glow in the dark; a milky sheen emanated off him. If he was human it would have been the post exercise sweat sheen. His head had been laid atop his arms but at the noise I made he looked up. His eyes, which I knew were a beautiful shade of blue, were wide and terrified.

"Eric?" I asked tentatively, still from within the boundary of the house and with my gun aimed at him. The only response he gave was a jerking nod as he cowered further back into the wood. "Are you alone?" He nodded again. "Eric, you need to speak. Are you alone?" If I could hear his voice I'd feel happier about trusting him; even with this vampires I had this odd sense of when they were telling the truth.

"Yes." He almost squeaked. I'm sure it was the closest thing that his deep voice would allow. It shocked me to the core; what had happened to this giant creature to create a quivering wreck.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. I tentatively laid the gun down inside the house. It wouldn't do much good against a vampire anyway.

"Not really." He responded this time. His long flowing hair was no more; it was in tangles, loose around his face.

"Will you hurt me?"

"No." I believed him.

I walked out of the house and took a few tentative steps towards him. His eyes grew wider and his head pushed back now as well. "I won't hurt you either." I soothed in a whisper. "It's okay." I reached him and knelt down beside him. I placed my small hand on one of his bare knees. My thumb traced small, calming circles on the skin and I watched his startled eyes stare at the motion.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Pam?" Although I'd never actually met this vampire I'd heard that she was his second in command and there were rumours that they were together.

"I don't know who Pam is." His eyes finely calmed down but a deep frown fell across his handsome features instead.

"What do you know?" I brought my other arm up to grasp one of his hands.

"I know that I'm Eric Northman. I'm a vampire. I don't know who I am; I don't know where I am or what I'm doing. I know you're a kind lady." My heart filled up with emotion for him and my eyes did the same.

"Okay then. Let's get you inside and sort this out." I stood up and pulled carefully on his arm. He unfolded him limbs and stood slowly. His body was dressed in a pair of red boxer briefs and a black vest and that was it. In the middle of February.

"Eric Northman, I invited you in." I whispered to him as we reached my door way. I gave the hand that I still held a tight squeeze and pulled him into the house after me. His tall frame seemed to fill the doorway as he paused on the threshold. After another reassuring squeeze he moved forward and followed me to the kitchen.

"Stay here." I turned to leave the room but was stopped by a firm grip on my arm. He was being careful not to hurt me though.

"Where are you going?" He asked his voice small.

"To get a blanket. I'll be less than a minute." His hand slowly fell away and I went to retrieve my throw over. Vampires can't feel the cold, except in extremes, but he needed comfort. I placed the soft material over his bare shoulders and pulled it around to hold the ends together in front of his chest. "There, that looks better. Now, what did you mean when you said you weren't really hurt?" I squatted down in front of him, my hands resting on his knees to balance myself.

"Nothing bad happened to me. I had scratches, I'm bare foot, but they're healing." I looked down and saw dried blood flaking off of the white skin to reveal unmarred flesh.

"It looks like they have healed. Now, what to do with you." I mused, more to myself so that I could think with more focus. His eyes went wide again and his head started shaking from side to side.

"Don't send me out there; I don't want to be alone again." He pulled me into his chest then. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I found myself sat on his lap. How had the over confidant, bad-boy man I'd met months ago turned into this scared creatures in need of comfort.

I returned his hug. My arms went around his broad shoulders and I stroked his hair soothingly. "Don't worry, you can stay here." I whispered into his ear. I felt his head move in a nod.

"Thank-you." We continued to hug in silence. It was Eric that broke the peace when he spoke again. "You must be an Angel." He accompanied his words with his fingers spreading wide and moving slowly along my back until they came to rest again on my shoulders.

The clock on the oven was directly across the kitchen from me. 12.41Am. It was St Valentine's Day and I was no longer completely on my own. It also looked like the fates had sent me my own version of an Angel; a tall, blond sculpted vampire that needed help. It wasn't the true definition of an Angel, but it would become my version.

* * *

**Thanks. Reviews are almost as good as getting a snuggle from a scantily clad Eric**


	4. My Angel

**Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries, i'm just playing with a few characters. I find it easier to view in 3/4 or 1/2 mode. Hope you like, if you review, i cam improve :)**

**

* * *

  
**

I wasn't sure how long we remained like that; hugging each other in the kitchen. I closed my eyes and simply revelled in the contact, the touch of his strong holds grasping me tightly. I lifted my head up carefully, retreating back from the blond hair that clung to my cheeks where a few tears had dried. It would be sun rise in a few hours and there were lots of important things that needed to be done, no matter how much I just wanted to hold and soothe the giant wrapped around me.

"Eric?" I hadn't felt him move in awhile; he didn't need to breathe and he hadn't needed the airflow for speaking. His hands had stayed firmly in place. His head pulled back and I was looking into deep pools of ice water, their luminescence conveying his soul deep pain.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?" During my earlier questions I hadn't thought to ask as he seemed calmer around me.

"My angel." He stated as though his words were true fact and there was no room for error.

"Do you know who I really am?" I asked him gently. My left hand stroked his hair back behind his ear as I stared into his eyes, making sure he was being honest.

"No." I closed my eyes briefly. He was so trusting and scared, I'd never seen a vampire act like this before and it rattled my core. I couldn't help but feel I was seeing deeper down into his character, to the building blocks that made Eric into what he was. Deep inside the confidant and sure man could this person reside? "I'm sorry." He whispered, the words sounded alien coming from him and I was sure they weren't a common phrase.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." That statement held a lot to be considered; he had done nothing wrong to me but he was here, in this state, so he must have done something. Knowing his reputation it was highly likely to be something wrong. "Let me introduce myself," with these words I pushed myself from his lap to stand before him. I couldn't help but notice the brief look of rejection that flitted across his face or the slight pout that remained on his plump lips. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I'm a waitress and I'm going to help you." I offered him my hand which he took, pumping solidly but carefully. I smiled at him again in reassurance before pulling back. "Now, we don't have too long left, we need to get you sorted out. I'm going to guess you don't have anything to change into?" I wasn't entirely sure why I finished the question, he clearly only had the tattered clothes he was wearing. "I'll try and find you something. I have a hidey hole you can use at sun rise; we need to sort it out for you though. I do need to call Pam, or someone for you though, do you know anyone?"

The pained expression was back, clouding his eyes. The deep blue ring around the outside of the irises grew slightly larger, taking over the mottled steel blue majority. "I only know you."

"Okay then, we'll get you cleaned up first." I pulled him up and realised he was almost a foot taller than me. Normally I found people a lot taller than me intimidating, just by their sheer presence but Eric didn't. For some odd reason I actually felt a lot safer than I had done in awhile. I walked him to my old bedroom.

The furniture and layout was exactly the same; off white coloured wood and a pale pink cover on the bed. The curtains were in the same shade and childhood memories littered every surface in the form of pictures, ornaments and tokens. It was juxtaposition I never even imagined I would see; the beast of a man standing inside the little girl's bedroom comfortably. His solid lines contrasting with the soft lace of the bed on which he sat.

I turned to the chest of drawers and looked through the few pieces of clothing that my brother had left here. My brother was considerably smaller than Eric. Jason was muscled but leaned toward the lean muscle side and he was only of average height. I settled on a plane black pair of boxer shorts and a large, black hoody from his football days.

"I'm afraid this is all I can find. I hope it fits." I handed over the items to Eric who took them. He shucked off the fleece and quickly pulled off his torn vest. The muscles rippled as he moved and I couldn't deny the instant attraction I felt; I was only a human woman. He was exactly the same as in the calendar which still resided on my bedside table which proved that nothing had been done to enhance the raw material. His alabaster skin was smooth and unmarred across his stomach and chest, but on his back a large, pale pink scar ran across his ribs on the left hand side. It only enhanced his body though, proved that he was real with the imperfection. All too soon the slight dusting of pale hair on his chest was covered by the hoody.

My breath caught in my chest and I bit my lip as I turned around quickly, before I stared anymore. He was brazen about his body and I didn't want to test my behaviour if he pulled off his boxer briefs before pulling on the shorts. I heard the rustling of fabric and the creak of the floorboards as he shifted his weight. I counted, slowly, to three in my head before turning around and found him wearing the shorts.

"They fit." He declared as he shoved his hands into the pouch pocket of the hoody. I nodded mutely, still trying to reign in my feelings at this inappropriate time. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He whispered as he mistook my expression for fear. In a way I was scared, just not of him.

"I know." I walked over to the guest bathroom which was directly across the hall. Eric stayed where he was, but I could feel his eyes watching me through the open doors. I grabbed a wash cloth and filled the basin with warm water. "Eric?" I'd barely spoken when he appeared at my elbow sending the air from my body in shock.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head slightly.

"Don't be. Now, we need to get you cleaned up." I applied a liberal dashing of liquid soap onto the cloth and handed it over. His hair was in desperate need of attention but washing it could wait. I watched with rapt attention as he scrubbed at his face. The rough cotton pulled over the white flesh making it flush an almost human pink. Droplets of water were left clinging along his brow and on his top lip. I handed over a fresh towel before I could no longer control the desire to wipe the water away myself. "You should probably rinse your feet off too." I observed, remembering that his feet were caked in dried, flaking blood.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"You can use the shower, you're only rinsing." I shrugged at him and I wondered why I hadn't made him get clean before giving him fresh clothes. At least with just his feet he wouldn't have to get unchanged.

"I don't know how," he whispered even more quietly. My heart melted for him at that moment. Here, stood before me, was a man who counted his age in centuries, who had seen and dealt with horrors I couldn't and didn't want to comprehend, confused by a simple shower. I smiled at him and I couldn't help but let a little of the pity I felt show through. If he noticed he didn't say anything. He allowed me to turn on the shower and take down the head.

We worked together to wash his feet; I held and directed the shower whilst he balanced and scrubbed at the flesh. Once he had dried off again we wandered back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I don't have any Tru Blood to offer you, I guess I could go to the store."

"You will not." My eyes widened in shock, this was the first time I'd even had a glimpse of the Eric that I knew about. "A woman should be out on her own at night, it isn't safe. I'm surprised there isn't a man of the house."

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. The man I guess would be my brother, but he certainly doesn't look after me." I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at the thought of Jason waiting on me hand and foot. "Do you need blood?" My hand automatically went up to my neck; I stroked the pale and still fading bite marks that were still present from where Bill once got a little over zealous.

"No, I can manage without." His eyes were following the motions of my hand. "What happened to your neck?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

"I'll tell you some other time. I really don't want to talk about it. Yellow pages! I'm sure the bar will be listed in there!" I quickly changed the subject and pivoted around to get the big book from underneath the telephone stand.

I sat back down at the table, taking the phone with me, and opened the book, looking for Fangtasia, with Eric sat beside me, watching every move I made. I found it at last, labelled as an 'alternative'. "I'll call them; see if I can find out what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. I dialled the number and waited.

"Hello, you've reached Fangtasia, the bar with bite, remember the day begins at night," said a bored voice after a few rings. It was female and I could only hope that it was Pam.

"Hello, can I speak to Eric please?" I asked. Eric looked up at me, a question in his deep eyes.

"I'm afraid my master can't come to the phone right now. Thank-you for calling."

"Wait!" I called out desperately, hoping I'd caught her before she hung up. At least now I had a firmer grasp on whether Eric was still in power; this vampire still seemed to be regarding him as her master. "Pam?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse; I'm a... friend of Bill Compton. I called to see if there was a situation occurring tonight."

"What do you know? What have you done?" Her tone immediately turned icy and I could almost feel her fingers gripping my throat.

"Err nothing, I've done nothing. It's just I have someone here with me that I thought you might be looking for."

"You have Eric? Is he undead?" She asked quickly.

"Yes to both. He seems to be suffering from amnesia, he can't remember anything but his name and that he's a vampire. Can you come and get him?" Eric gripped my arm tightly and pulled me onto his lap. His arms then wrapped around me like I was a human security blanket.

"Where are you?"

"Bon-temps."

"We can't get there and to somewhere safe before sunrise. Put Eric on the phone."

"She wants to speak to you," I whispered to him although I'm sure he had heard the entire conversation. I handed the phone to him and he cautiously took it, holding it near his head.

"Yes?" he asked the confusion clear in his deep voice. I couldn't hear Pam from where I was sat, all I could decipher was a fast speaking, muffled voice. "Yes, I trust her. Yes, I'm safe. Yes, I'm okay." Each statement was separated by a pause as he listened to his subordinate. As the conversation progressed his expression seemed to grow sadder and filled with pain. I couldn't imagine what he was currently going through. Having the knowledge that he was someone but feeling like you are no one. "I'm not leaving!" He growled suddenly, making me jump.

At that point the phone was brandished at me and I took it. "He's staying with you." Were the only words I heard before the shrill dialling tone that signalled she'd hung up.

"I'm sorry, but, "he paused to take in a deep breath that he didn't need, "I'm scared. I trust you." He whispered into my hair as held me close.

"We'll figure something out. Let's get you comfortable before sun rise." I stood up and lead him back to the spare bedroom. He sat on the bed once again as I opened the closet. With no one needing the use of the hidey-hole I'd stopped placing items on the floor, everything was once again back up on the shelves, only an old rug covered the floor boards. I kicked back the rug and lifted the hidden latch to open the hole. "You'll have to stay in here when sun rise comes."

I grabbed my hair brush and returned to the bed. "Turn around," I commanded. When I was younger I used to find having my hair brushed therapeutic, it still helped sometimes but wasn't as affective when I did my own brushing. I hoped that brushing someone else's hair would work and that Eric in turn would calm down. I brought the soft bristles up the ends of his long hair and gently stroked the brush through.

I made slow but steady progress. I worked through the ends, left to right before moving up slightly to repeat the process. We sat in silence; Eric on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor whilst I sat behind him my own feet just dangling off of the edge. His hands rested tenderly on my knees, his thumbs working slow circles. I listened to the slight crinkling sounds as the brush passed through the strands. I watched as dull, pale blonde turned into luscious, shining baby blond. All too soon his entire head had been brushed and his hair once again framed his face.

"There," I breathed as I laid the brush beside me on the bed and leaned forward to hug him, my cheek resting carefully on his hair that rolled down his broad back.

"Can I?" he asked, picking up the brush and partially turning to look at me. I barely nodded before I was picked up and sat on his lap. He pushed himself back to sit against the head board. His hands worked delicately on my hair to pull out the bobble and then to tease out the snags. I feel comfort ease over me and with it came the bliss of darkness.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as watching Eric change ;)**


	5. Rising and Setting

**Hey, again, I don't own the characters or anything, Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a bit of a longer update today, but i'll be the last one before sunday night/monday. Remember, if you review, I can improve :)**

* * *

I awoke to early morning sun filtering in underneath the closed curtains of my own room. I sighed into the pillow and hugged the duvet tighter around me before rolling over. I relished in the knowledge that I didn't have to work and that I could just relax for an entire day. My bed was warm, inviting me to doze and the slight smell of soap and man lulling me into oblivion. I rolled over to feel the cool side of the pillow against my check and in doing so I turned away from the bright sun.

Through my sleep clogged mind I realised something wasn't right; I couldn't remember going to bed and the calendar on my bedside table wasn't there. My eyes opened fully as I sat up; I could feel the deep frown upon my brow. That's when all the events of last night hit, when the sleep finally relinquished its grip on my thoughts, and I found myself laid flat on the mattress once more. Thoughts ran rampant through my head; _was Eric okay? Had he got into the hidey hole okay? Would Pam help tonight? Was I in any trouble? I need Tru Blood and clothes, and normal food. Where is my calendar? _

I could piece everything together apart from the calendar; I could remember having my hair brushed and the soothing sensation washing over me. I assumed that was when I'd fallen asleep. At some point Eric must have carried me in here; it was his scent that was clinging nicely to my bedding. There was nothing I could do but assume that Eric had made it safely under the floor before sunrise; I couldn't check on him and I knew from experience he was oblivious to everything going off around him. That left the calendar; it had been safely kept on my bedside table ever since I had broken up with Bill but it was gone.

"Eric must have seen it," I cringed to the room. "He must think I'm a fang banger!" I cried again. He didn't know who I was apart from someone that knew him and here I had a years old calendar of him in my bedroom. I had to do damage control but there was nothing I could for another, five hours, or so the clock stated.

I screwed my face up and sighed deeply before getting up and starting my day. An hour later I was shopping in the local K-mart, pushing my trolley that already contained all of my groceries and 8 bottles of Tru Blood. The clothing department was thank-fully quite large and was the main port of call for the women in town who couldn't get to a larger place regularly.

I browsed the rails looking for something that would fit Eric; it was a difficult task and one that I was winning which is why I was glad when I heard an assistant approaching.

_Another blonde, I wonder what she's looking for. Another coat with the looks of that._ I sighed at her thoughts; it was typical of people to judge someone purely by appearance without them even speaking. Her comments about my coat were true though; it was faded, ripped slightly around the cuffs and I was missing at least one button.

"Hi! Can I help you at all?" A bright voice asked by my elbow. I turned around and saw the woman; a younger brunette.

"Actually, yes please. I'm looking for something for my..." I drew a blank of what to call Eric at this point. What do you call the vampire, which has amnesia, which is staying at your home until his subordinates know how to deal with the entire fiasco? "For my friend."

"Right, so what does your friend like?" she asked sweetly; a too bright smile was stretching her lips taught.

"It's more a case of what will fit him I think." I put the jumped I'd been holding back onto the wrack and fully turned to her.

"Oh?" _He's going to be really fat I bet. Someone with money but really big_.

"Yeah, he's about six four, long legs, broad shoulders. Do you have anything to fit?"

_Holy smokes, the guy has potential!_ A sudden protective urge swallowed me and the smile dropped dead on my face. Eric was mine. At least for a little while.

"We have some stuff that should fit in our tall section, I'll help you look. So, what do you think he'd like? Old, young, formal, casual, exercise?"

"He's really not that fussy." I was purposefully avoiding her fishing for information but really wasn't any of her business.

We flipped through items a few rails over and I decided I'd just take the cheapest and most suitable things which turned out to be a grey Bon-Temps pull over sweatshirt and a matching pair of jogging pants that I wasn't sure would fit. "Thanks," I said with feeling but my manners wouldn't let me keep quiet. My grandmother would turn in her grave if I forgot my manners.

The items cost more than I had expected as I'd forgotten how much Tru Blood cost. Driving home I mulled over the prospect of asking Pam for re-imbursement but had to laugh at the thought. It seemed like Pam was likely to laugh in my face. I was still driving when my new acquired cell phone rang and I had to pull over to answer it.

"Hello?" I'd answered without checking the caller-ID.

"Hey Sook, how are you?" Sam's voice flooded the line.

"Hi Sam, I'm okay thanks, you? The bar isn't busy is it? I really need a day off."

"No, the bars fine. I was wondering if you'd heard about the missing vamp." This could be bad. I knew I could trust Sam but I had no way of knowing if anyone could over hear. I didn't know if the Eric situation was a private matter but I had the feeling that the fewer people that knew, the greater my chances of maintaining my health were.

"No, what's going on?"

"I got a fax early yesterday evening from the vamp bar in Shreveport asking if I'd seen the vamp on the picture. Tall guy, blond hair like a girl, scowls a lot. You know him?"

"I've seen him before, you know I went there with Bill once."

"Yeah I know, listen...ah shit, the bar phone's ringing. I'll call you back okay?"

"Sure, bye." I hung up and continued the drive home. It was only an hour-ish until sunrise and I wanted to have some stuff ready for when Eric rose. We also needed to formulate a plan.

I drove up the long drive from the main road and made a mental note to start saving for some new gravel; if it got much worse my little car wouldn't be able to make it. I parked up near the back of the house and grabbed the bags from the boot. The screen door open with a slight pressure from my shoulder and I was under the slight shelter of the back, screened in patio. I unlocked the door with one hand and walked in. Immediately I noticed something was wrong; the shower was running, the radio was blaring and the television was making awful crackling noises above the din.

I dropped the bags quickly and ran into the kitchen which I found empty. Disarray met me though; the toaster was smoking, the taps were bent out of shape and general mess was scattered along the counter. "What happened here? Eric!" I yelled. How he'd managed to do this whilst the sun was up was beyond me, but who else would or could do this?

Just as the last syllable of his name had left my lips strong arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't suppress the squeal of fright.

"It's me. I'm sorry, I panicked. I didn't know where you were." His deep voice whispered into my hair as he grasped me tightly. I gripped his arms slightly before releasing and pulling away. I wanted to see him; see the emotions on his face so I wouldn't have to read his voice.

"Let me turn around," I commanded. His arms immediately let me go and I was free. I spun and around to see hurt written over his face with his eye downcast.

"I'm sorry, you're mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt you." I brought my hand out to cup his face, bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

"You didn't hurt me. I just needed to look at you. Now, let me sort this out and then we can talk. Okay?" The shadows left his eyes to leave them a deep blue instead of steal.

"Yes."

I moved away at that. I switched the toaster off at the main, turned the shower and radio off and unplugged the television which had started to spark. I sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to me. He sat down heavily in the corner, furthest from the dim beams of late day sunlight filtering through underneath the closed curtains.

"Tell me what happened." I stated and relaxed back, hoping to show him that it would be okay. Inside I was in turmoil; my house was a mess, I could potentially be in trouble and I still had no idea what was going to happen regarding Eric.

"I woke up and it was daylight outside. The curtains in the room were closed so I could get out of the hole. I used the duvet to cover myself and I went around closing the curtains. I couldn't find you anywhere and I knew you'd been gone for hours. I couldn't get in touch with you and I panicked. I thought someone had kidnapped you whilst I was asleep. I hadn't protected you when you needed it most. I couldn't go out and I rationalised with myself that you could be at a friend's house. I decided to shower but I couldn't get it to switch off, I hadn't seen you do that part yesterday. I tried turning on the television but it wouldn't work and I ended up throwing the control at it. The same with the radio. I tried cooking you something; I know women like to be cooked for somehow so I tried. But I didn't know anything worked so it broke." By the end of his story he seemed genuinely worried that I would be enraged where as all I felt was sympathy for him. A little upset as well; my house, which my grandma had taken such pride in, was in a state. "I'm sorry. I failed." He whispered.

"Now, I will have none of those thoughts. You didn't fail, you tried. You tried to do something nice for me which was very sweet." He looked surprised at this. "But, I won't have you doing any of this again until you know how. And you will be paying for any damages; you can't expect to get away with this." I scolded. It was the only berating I could allow myself to give him and immediately I felt bad for the harshness of my tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to pay for anything at all; women deserve to be looked after." He nodded his head with his last statement to emphasise his point.

"Maybe they do, but I don't have a lot of choice. I work hard for the money I make. No more on that subject," I added once I'd recognised the gleam in his eye that said he wanted to argue his point further. "We're going to get you some Tru Blood and clean up. Then we're going to come up with a plan."

The house wasn't in as big of a mess as I'd feared. The bathroom was clear once the shower had been stopped; the living room only needed the TV and radio sorting, the bed needed making in the spare room. The biggest problem was the kitchen but that was only superficial really. Once I'd gotten over my original shock at seeing it in such a state it was quickly put to rights.

That was how I came to be sat at the kitchen table nursing a calming cup of tea whilst Eric sat with a bottle of blood. He was now dressed in the new clothes; the sweatshirt was a nice fit, pulling slightly across his shoulders which only emphasised the muscles there. The pants were a few inches too short as I'd feared but fitted well otherwise. The phone and note pad laid before me; waiting in anticipation for our plan. "How much do you know?" I asked him. At his confused expression I elaborated, "Do you know what year it is, what month or place?"

"I know I'm in Bon-Temps," he indicated the logo on his jumper. "I know it's in Louisiana, near Shreveport but I don't know why I know things about Shreveport. It's 2008, but again I don't know how. I can't remember any event that gives me that relevance. And I know its December."

"Okay, it is 2008 but why do you say December? It's actually February the 14th." I replied softly.

"But the calendar said it was December?" So he had seen the calendar from my room.

"Which calendar?" He left the table and came back a few seconds later to place the small desk calendar, still opened to his picture, on the table in front of me.

"I saw this in your room last night. It's turned to December. Sookie, how do you know me?" I might as well tell him everything, it wasn't like he could run away screaming at the minute.

"Bear with me while I get through this please." I took a deep sip of tea and sighed before continuing. "It's February because that calendar is old. I've had it a long time, from the first day I met you actually. I keep it turned to December because I like your picture and I felt strangely drawn to it when I first saw it. I met you about eighteen months ago at the club you own, Fangtasia, in Shreveport. I went with my ex-boyfriend to help my clear my brother's name. This will sound weird but that's the only time I've met you."

"So, we're not lovers or even friends?"

"No, why?"

"Because this is a very intimate picture, I assumed that must be why you had it."

"It's just the bar's calendar, all the photos are like that. You just happen to have my favourite picture. We can discuss this later if you want but we need to come up with a plan and call Pam before the night gets too old."

"What did she say to you last night?"

"She wanted me to go with her tonight, to visit witches and try and get them to spell me. Pam thinks I'm cursed."

"So is she coming over here tonight?" The weighing scales in my heard were swing wildly; I both wanted Eric to go and Eric to stay. I liked company, he was genuinely agreeable in his present state but I had the sinking feeling I was being sucked, no pun intended, back into the world of vampires.

"No, I told her I didn't want to go. I feel safe here. Is that alright?" His blond eyebrows rose up, high, almost to his hair line it seemed. On anyone else the expression would have been comical. You never laugh at Eric though; I'd heard stories from Bill about it being painful.

"Yes, we do need you better though. You can't stay like this," I replied and gave his hand a friendly stroke.

"I know. I don't want to stay like this. Pam doesn't need me with her though, she said so herself. She said she was taking care of the bar, and she had some witches working on the curse. Apparently she even has people looking for the casters that put the curse on me."

"Do you know who did it?" I was diligently taking notes on my little pad and I felt like I was back in high school, trying desperately to right down the words the teacher said, not what he was thinking. Of course, with Eric, it was relaxing to have a conversation with him. I only heard what he actually said but I had this strange feeling he said what he was thinking.

"No, neither does she for definite." He opened his arms up to me then and when I took a few seconds too long to respond he leaned over, picked me up and plopped me back down on his knees so that I was sat across them. "Thank-you." His arms slipped around my waist and I couldn't help realising how often he did that.

"What for?"

"Letting me stay here and being so nice." He stated simply. He rested his head on my shoulder as I returned his hug. My phone ringing disturbed us. I reached over slightly to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sookie, I said I'd call back." Sam.

"What's up?" Surely the bar was busy by now, so he should be working.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day and you've got the night off. I was wondering if you were busy and whether you wanted to go get a slice of pie with me at the diner?" Six months and no offers for anything, from anyone of the male variety of the species and now Sam decided to show interest while I'm looking after a Viking vampire.

"Er, Sam, that's really nice of you to ask but I'm kinda busy right now." I replied, trying to be gentle.

"How about tomorrow then? You're on the afternoon shift, we could go out after."

"I'll be busy then too I'm afraid." I tried to show a little disappointment in my voice to show I was just completely blowing him off.

"What are you doing Sookie?"

"I have a friend visiting is all."

"So I can't meet this friend? It'll only take an hour, and you know we have fun. Wait, you're not dating anyone are you?" The phone was quickly pulled out of my grasp and Eric started speaking before I could do anything about it.

"Excuse me, but the lady said no. She's busy with someone else. Show her some respect." I could hear the hostility in his tone and I knew that if it was directed at me I would have chills running down my spine.

"Who are you?" I heard Sam growl down the phone.

"Her friend. She's with me." With that he hung up. We looked at each other for a few seconds as I thought over what he'd just said and what it could possibly mean. _She's with me._ Was he saying that to protect me from Sam's advances or did he honestly think we could be together, as in a couple. I was honestly grateful he hadn't used the typical, 'she's mine' line that Bill had liked so much.

"Eric, what do you mean?" I asked him. I'd decided that the straightforward approach was probably the best. He didn't reply in words though; he looked across at me from inches away and gently brought his lips to graze across mine in a barely there kiss. My breath caught in my throat, my eyelids fluttered and my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door. Typical; six months with no one then two suitors come at once. One's a shape-shifter; one's a vampire suffering with memory. To top it all off it was a vampire outside as there wasn't a brain pattern. I groaned audibly, wondering what the world wanted to through at me now.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as hugs from Eric ;)**


	6. Game Plan

**Hey, I'm back. We had to come back earlier due to one of the twins being sick. I wrote a few chapters last night when I had no internet access so here's the next one up, thought I might as well post tonight since I had the chapter ready. Enjoy and remember, if you review I can improve! Oooh, and Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries, i'm just borrowing a few characters for a little fun!  
**

**

* * *

**

I carefully extricated myself from Eric's lap and we walked to the door together, in silence, our hands clasped tightly together. I'd never personally met Pam and Eric wouldn't recognise her so I had no definitive method of ascertaining whether it was really her or not. I stared through the peephole at a bored looking blond vampire. She was slightly petite but had the curves most women and men wanted, dark blue eyes that bordered on gray stared back at me as though she could see me through the peep hole.

"I know you're there so let me in." She drawled in what I guessed was a British accent. I couldn't be sure though as there was a definite American lilt in there too.

"How do I know who you are?" I asked cautiously. Pam, I assumed it was her, was still staring back at me, her sculpted face was a mask of boredom and she didn't even bother to blink. She was dressed oddly in a pale pink cardigan with a white vest peeking out underneath; this was teamed with cream linen trousers and a pair of pale pink heels. I'd never seen a vampire dress like that before and I'd seen my fair share of vampires.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, let me in. I'm Pam, what do you want to know? Let me in so I can sort out my oath of a boss before I begin aging." I had a feeling that a true bad guy would seem more sickly sweet and what could she really tell me that I could trust? I unlocked the door and opened it to revel her stood one hand on her hip and she was now staring at the perfectly manicured nails of her other hands.

"Why don't you come on in." I stated and stood to the side to let her pass. She walked past me and the hand she'd just been inspecting brushed lightly along my collar bone and through the ends of my hair.

"Interesting," she whispered with one eyebrow slightly raised. Most of the time I was beyond grateful that I couldn't read vampires; it offered peace I'd never known before I'd met Bill and it kept me safe, but sometimes I had the feeling that I may be safer and more comfortable if I could read them. It would have saved a lot of pain in the past.

Eric gripped my hand again as we followed her through my house. She sauntered down the hall and into the kitchen where she helped herself to a bottle of Tru Blood; she even placed it into the microwave for heating. We sat down at the table while we waited for her; there wasn't really anything else we could do. Eric dropped my hand and broke all visible contact with me but from hip to knee his left leg was pushed up flush against my own.

"I don't suppose you've remembered anything?" Pam asked as she finally sat down. Her legs crossed elegantly at the knee but she leant back in a more male fashion and she honestly looked like she owned the place.

"No, and I may not remember much but I know I am above you. You will show me and my friend respect." His voice took on an authoritative tone I hadn't heard before. It worked though; Pam gave a slight tweak of her plump lips before straightening up in the chair.

"Have you thought anymore about coming back to Shreveport? You could help with the efforts to restore your mind." She took a sip of the blood and left behind the tell tale faint red line.

"Yes I have and I have decided again that I am going to stay here. I'm not in any danger and even if I was, no vampire can enter here unless invited. I can't help the search much at all; I have no idea who we are going after or anything specific at all. I would only be a hindrance." His leg pulled away from mine before returning. I looked down at the notepad in front of me and then up at the ceiling to give him a nod. I hoped I'd read the situation right; he was asking once again if it was okay if he stayed here.

"Fine. What do you plan to do while here?"

"I'll be relearning methods and re-establishing myself with the modern world." He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest as he stared across at her. It might have been a misreading of his body language but to me he looked slightly defensive; pulling his arms tighter across her chest than necessary.

"So you'll be doing nothing then."

"I'll be doing whatever I see fit." He replied, his voice going even deeper than normal. "I know you're not my boss."

"And how do you know that? You don't remember anything."

"I feel it, Pam. I know it in my bones that you should do what I say. You will do as I say."

"Fine. Do you want to hear what I've found out?" Her accent was heavier now, the American twang was gone leaving behind pure British. I dared to even think English.

"Yes." His arms relaxed again and he leaned forward over the table, his fingertips aligning with his fingers spread.

"We know it was a group of vampires from area 5; they petitioned us a few months ago about setting up their own bar. We turned them down as their ideas were a rip off of Fangtasia and we would be fighting competition. They sort revenge. They have gone on the underground, so to speak, but we have people tracking them. Once we find them we'll easily get your memory restored, it's a simple spell." She shrugged her shoulders and her face once again wore the mask of boredom.

I didn't like her; she scared me and she took being direct to an entirely new level. She shook my very core as she was so contrasting; she appeared as a demure young woman but spoke like fire and cut to the quick. The way she acted was just plain rude. She was also completely ignoring me and how this would impact on my life.

"What do I do about this?" I asked sweetly.

"You continue doing whatever it is you've been doing."She stared at me and I was suddenly regretting drawing any attention to myself. I nodded in response and looked down at the notepad which was still blank.

"Respect." Eric growled from beside me. Pam nodded before standing up and stalking towards the door. She waved briefly over her shoulder and I could only watch as she disappeared down the hallway; a few seconds later I heard a loud thud as the door shut behind her.

My breath left me in one short humph; I relaxed completely and allowed my head to rest on the table top. Large hands were laid on my shoulders and they squeezed gently. His thumbs began making large sweeping motions as they dug deeply into the muscles and they seemed to literally push the last of my tension away. I sighed my appreciation.

A few minutes later I roused myself because something was niggling in the back of my mind and I just couldn't think of what it could be as nothing had changed drastically. I couldn't ignore the horrible sinking feeling that pulled down on my stomach, jerking it towards my feet whilst bats still managed to flutter within. Eric's hands stopped their motion and pulled back, I could feel his eyes on me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and when I glanced at his face there was a deep frown on his handsome features which was causing a few wrinkles to spread across his forehead. I wondered how old he had been when he became a vampire.

"I have a feeling the night isn't over yet and I just don't know why." I opted for the truth; there was no point lying and it was simply easier this way.

"We're alone again, we're safe and Pam's working on setting me back to rights. I'm here to protect you, nothing can go wrong." I just knew that they would turn out to be fateful famous last words before the night was over. We had another eight hours for the chaos to fall down around us; it was time to play the waiting game. I could, of course, be wrong but my instincts were usually pretty good.

Once again I was pulled onto his lap as his muscular arms surrounded my waist, pulling me into his body so that my head rested into the crook of his neck. I was inexplicably drawn to him, more so than when we first met, and I thought it might be due to the easiness this relationship had come with. There were literally no strings attached and no baggage, except my own, as he couldn't remember any of his problems. Conversation flowed quite easily and I didn't have to fight to relax; there was a slightly perverse reason I liked the company of vampires.

"Okay. I shouldn't wallow. Let's settle down and do something."

"What were you thinking?" His eyebrows rose questionably as he pulled me back to look at his face. I couldn't be sure but I could swear some of his true, learnt, personality was shining through as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled lowly and tucked me back into place, essentially shutting away that stream of thought.

"I was thinking TV or a board game?" I mumbled into his skin; I was close enough that I could see the soft down hair on his neck dance under my breath.

He didn't bother responding verbally to my words. He simply picked me up and carried me through the house to my bedroom where there was another television. I carefully placed onto the covers as he fetched the remote control which he sheepishly handed over. His eyes flitted around the room; from the arm chair to the pillow covered chest to the bed beside me.

"Come on," I answered his unspoken question as I patted the bed to my left.

He climbed on and shuffled down so that his head was propped up half on my pillows and half against the wooden headrest. His long legs stretched out so that his toes almost touched the foot board and the soft material of his jogging pants rose up to expose the blond hairs around his ankles. He patted his chest and opened the arm closest to me. When I didn't respond quick enough he rolled over, pulled me out of my seated position and pulled me down, along his side. My head rested against his chest and the arm behind my back snaked around my waist.

It was comforting to just be held. I felt warm, safe and oddly at home against him. It had been so long since I'd had this sort of contact with anyone that I found myself relishing in it and storing every moment away in the depths of my memory so I could drag it up later for further analysis. He didn't make his heart beat and he didn't breathe so no sounds came from his body as he lay completely motionless. But it didn't make me uncomfortable; I welcome the silence and basked in its peace.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked quietly as I switched on the television that was directly opposite my bed.

"Anything you want to watch." I flicked through the channels until I came across an old re-run of Buffy the Vampire Slayer which we were lucky enough to catch before the opening credits had rolled. To top it off it was from the first season too!

We watched in silence for awhile; I giggled as he chuckled at the faces of the vampires and the way Buffy fought off all of the bad guys.

"This is how it should be." Eric stated during the last commercial break before the end of the show although there would be another episode following this one.

"What do you mean?" We were still in the exact same position.

"Laid here like this. This is how it should be; the lady being held as the man protects her. Not like in this show; the men are weak."

"Women aren't always in need of protecting you know. I find myself very independent and I can take care of myself."

"I know; I have seen the evidence for it your house. You have pride and motivation to succeed in your goals. It's almost refreshing to see someone who seems to need little protecting. It's nice to find someone strong but I like to protect." I felt his shoulders shrug as he turned his attention back to the show. I didn't speak aloud but I did respond to him in my head, _"It's nice to be protected something and not have to worry."_

During the show I'd almost forgotten the strange sense that had overcome me as Pam was leaving but it washed over me once more, engulfing with its strength. I realised what it was, too late to prevent anything, as I zeroed in on the blank spot in my mental map that was swiftly approaching the house. Before I could warn Eric that someone was approaching or do anything at all an ear splitting scream ripped through the late night air.

"Sookie!"

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as watching TV snuggled up with a viking vampire! Enjoy the bank holiday guys**


	7. Arguments and Revelations

**Hey guys, here's the other update as promise. Now, I was a little upset with the last chapter, I didn't get many reviews at all. I expect more this time or I might make you guys wait a bit for an update and I know a lot of you are following the story, remember I get the emails about it. I would like to give huge, huge, HUGE thanks to the people that have reviewed multiple times. You make my day that much brighter. Charlaine Harris owns the amazing Southern Vampire Mysteries, I'm just having a little fun with some characters. Here it goes... **

**

* * *

**

"Sookie! Let me in!" A deep, anger filled voice broke through the silence of the night. I cringed and turned further into Eric so I could hide my face. His unique scent wafted over me and more than ever I didn't want to respond to the vampire outside.

"Who is that?" Eric asked; his body was tense as every muscle prepared for a fight.

"Sookie!" The voice took on a threatening lilt as it grew even louder, clearly now coming from underneath my window.

"Bill." I groaned. I extricated myself from Eric's grip and walked over to the window.

"I know you're in there! I can here you." Bill yelled again. Why was he even here? Better question; why was he acting like this?

I pulled back the curtain to see Bill stood directly opposite me and looking decidedly red in the face for a vampire. His floppy brown hair was pushed back erratically to reveal his mud brown eyes that were staring intently at me. His skin gave off the faint luminescence that I associated with vampires; he literally glowed in the moonlight. I shook my head at him and held my hand up, indicating it would take me a few minutes.

"Just let me in!" He growled up at me. I shook my head again before turning back around to face Eric, who was stood at my elbow, encased in shadow so he was hidden from view.I pushed against his hard chest so that we walked towards the hall and hopefully out of earshot. The house was completely in gloom as I hadn't bothered with any lights.

"Why is he here?" Eric asked quietly, speaking into my ear.

"I don't know. Bill's my ex-boyfriend, it could be anything. He's been trying to get me back for awhile." I crept quietly towards the door and searched with my other sense for any other brain patterns, of which there were none, before opening the door.

I came face to face with Bill who was stood as close as he could physically get to the inside of the house. His toes were pushed up against the invisible barrier that prevented him from entering my home since I'd rescinded his invitation. His eyebrows were pulled down deeply in a scowl that bored straight into me. Eric had ducked into the kitchen so that he remained hidden. He wasn't in any immediate danger, or so we thought, but the fewer people who knew about his current predicament the better.

"Let me in Sookie."

"No." I growled back. I knew my eyes would hold the fierce glow they get when I'm mad. "Why should I?"

"There's another vampire in there Sookie, you aren't safe." His eyes darted around so he could see every nook and cranny within the hall.

"Yes I am. You're not the only vampire I know. This one I happen to actually like." I huffed as I remembered all the hurt he'd caused me. Here he was, wanting to protect me from imaginary danger when he'd been the one that had put me in danger countless times and had treated me like rubbish.

"Sookie what is going on?" He asked with a calmer tone.

"You don't deserve to know." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned all my weight onto my left leg.

"Please." The word sounded foreign coming from his lips due to the flat tone that screamed out to me that he didn't mean the pleasantry at all. I'd seen Bill like this before and I knew I'd have to give him some information or he'd never leave. He couldn't come into the house but there was nothing to stop him from standing, noisily, on my porch all evening.

"I have a vampire friend over; he's staying for a few days as a break from work. Now, why are you here?"

"I was walking through the woods earlier tonight and I heard a couple of vampires here earlier, I assumed they were just visiting. I stayed around in the cemetery for awhile; I noticed Pam leaving but it's been several hours now and there's still someone in here. I'm worried for your safety."

So that was the sinking feeling I'd had since Pam had left; I'd been subconsciously picking up on Bill's brain signature, or lack of, and I'd been dreading another visitor. When I'm around vampires I can completely relax that part of my mind; there are no thoughts to pick up on so I don't have to fight to keep them at bay. I didn't bother looking out for people so I don't consciously think about brain signatures at all.

"I am perfectly safe thank you very much; Eric is being a perfect gentleman and is looking out for my safety." I brought my hand up to my mouth and traced my lips, wondering how I'd managed to let Eric's name fall from my lips.

"Eric is the vampire that's in here?"

"Yes." I whispered back. I heard shuffling from behind me and turned around to see Eric walking towards me through the shadows of the hall.

"Do you know what he's like? Sookie, think of your reputation." Bill's voice took on a disgusted look as his face finally lost the scowl. That did it; Bill had no right to even think about me like that, not after the way he'd treated me.

"Stop right there Bill Compton! You will keep your opinion to yourself as you've never considered such things as my 'reputation' before. You have no right to be here and I don't have to explain to myself to you."

"But Eric?"

"Yes." This came from the man stood behind me as he placed his hand tenderly, yet possessively, on my shoulder. "Sookie is perfectly well, thank-you. You will leave us alone now. I won't take kindly if I learn you were stalking her again. Sookie has no interest in you and I have every interest in Sookie. Goodbye." Eric finished his little speech and I helped out by slamming the door satisfactorily in Bill's face.

We stood there for a few minutes, both deep in thought, as we let what had just happened sink in. "He's gone." Eric stated a few moments later. I nodded and walked back into my room. I settled down on the bed, pulling a comforter around me in the process, so that I was warm. Eric laid down beside, laying his head on the pillow so that he was looking at me.

"What happened between you and Bill?" He asked. No one had ever known the full story of what happened as it involved vampire mythology and politics beyond a level that the general public could know. My girl friends knew of the typical male-female problems between us but that had only been the basis of the problems between us.

"You want the full story? It's long and boring."

"Yes. I want to know things about you, you're interesting. I find you fascinating." His tone was sincere as he spoke. I closed my eyes briefly, hoping that it would help me keep the tears from falling.

"When I first met I'd only been dating Bill for a few weeks. At first things between us were fantastic; he was a gentleman, he showed me respect and honestly it was my first real relationship so I had nothing to really compare him to. Things remained okay between us; we went on dates that he wanted, we hung out at his place, he drank my blood every time we had sex. We couldn't just be together though, couldn't just relax or chat. Everything always seemed to lead to something."

I felt the tell tale pin pricks of tears jostling for position at the edges of my eyelids so I blinked furiously, trying to remain composed. I couldn't think about that time in my life without thinking of my grandma and I found that time didn't really heal the wound of her passing; just made it more distant. It was still a bubbled scab in my mind just waiting for the slighting touch for it to split so that the blood could come pouring out.

"That's no way to treat your woman." Eric stated softly as he pulled me into his side with the comforter still around me. I may not agree completely with his possessiveness but I couldn't really argue with the sentiment.

"I didn't really know what to expect from my relationship though; Bill was my first real boyfriend, he was a vampire and very much old fashioned in some ways. At first it was chivalrous; opening doors, pushing my chair under, carrying my bag but eventually I came to see myself more as an addition to his possessions; I was the human trophy on his arm." At that there was deep bass growl rumbling through Eric's chest which actually calmed me down.

"Nothing truly bad happened so I didn't end it; I loved him, he said he loved me and overall things were decent. But then my grandmother passed away. It'll be a year in March." The tears reared their ugly pearls again and they splashed in large droplets down my cheeks.

"You loved her." His surprisingly soft thumbs traced over the flushed skin of my cheeks so that he could brush away my tears. More fell, silently, but he still kept wiping them away.

"Yes, I did. She was my grandmother, my mother, my friend. At the time when I most needed the one person that said he truly cared for me he wasn't there. Two days after the incident he told me he had to travel for business; something to do with some computer software he'd been working on. This struck me as odd once I'd been able to think it over; he'd never had to travel before, he was secretive about it and the plans came suddenly, without warning. I should have read the signs."

"What happened to your grandmother?" I tucked my head further into his chest as I brought my hand up to tightly grip the soft material of his sweater. His arm tightened its grasp around my waist in response.

"She had cancer, it indirectly killed her. She fell in the kitchen one day and she was too weak to get up for the phone. I was out on a date with Bill. She'd cut her head badly on the counter when she fell and she bled profusely. She passed out before anything could be done. When I got home she was barely breathing. She died before the paramedics could get here."

"I'm sorry. I would have liked to meet her."

"Why?" I asked into his chest. I took a deep breath, taking in his unique scent which was currently mixed with my own, to calm myself down.

"She raised you and made you the person you are today. She must have been a truly remarkable woman." I offered him a weak smile at his words before continuing on with my story; it would be harder now to leave it half way through than to finish as I'd already brought up so much pain.

"Bill was gone for three weeks 'on business'. I was left with only my brother who had his own problems to sort everything out; the funeral, the estate, her belongings, my grief and help my brother. When Bill got back things were different between us. He no longer did the little things that had at one time proved he cared. Then last summer I walked over to his house after work and I found out he'd cheated on me." The deep growl came again; this time it almost scared me.

"You deserve better than him."

"Thanks. The worst bit is next; I caught him red handed cheating on me. I had my own key at this point so I let myself in but I couldn't find him. I heard the shower running from his ostentatious bathroom. I knew how much it pleased him when I joined him in there and I was in a good mood so I started to undress and I walked in. I found him in the shower naked with a woman named Lorena, they were in the middle of sex. I screamed, ran outside and proceeded to through up in the bushes. I refused to speak to Bill for a week after that. When I finally agreed to see him I dumped him, rescinded his invitation and threw a bottle of Tru Blood at his head."

"That is despicable behaviour. To think he calls himself a gentleman."

"He said he had no choice in the matter, that she was his maker. It didn't change anything. He's been trying to get me to go back with him since."

"That is just an excuse, you did the right thing. In fact, he deserves more than a bottle to his head. You should never go back with him." There was a commanding tone in his voice with that last bit but I didn't mind it. My grief for my grandmother had gone, replaced by the anger of recalling Bill's escapades.

"Do you have a maker?" I asked without thinking.

"I don't know." I felt his shoulders shrug underneath me and I pushed myself closer to him so that I could be his comfort blanket.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You should rest. It's only a few hours until dawn; I can feel it." He rolled away from me then and stood up. He pushed the duvet back before leaning over and picking me up. He laid me gently in the bed before crawling, gracefully, in after me. I turned onto my side, away from him, but he immediately pressed the long length of his body up against me, mirroring my position. "Sleep." He gently grasped my hand, interlocked our fingers before placing our hands over my stomach. His one word washed over me like beautiful order and I was lulled swiftly into the bliss of ignorant slumber.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are almost as good as falling asleep in Eric's arms**


	8. Camp Fire

**As always, the wonderful Southern Vampires Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I hear some of you already have a copy of Dead in the Family, I'm really jealous right now as I have to wait a month until I get mine, damn England, damn Waterstones. Here's the next chapter, I warn you now I'm not very happy with the ending here. Any hints? I've also been and changed the summary of the story due to some advice. Thanks guys and remember, reviews help me improve. **

**

* * *

**

I walked into work the following afternoon in a very good mood, feeling very refreshed and bright. I'd had a wonderful night's sleep, without dreams, and I'd woken up feeling truly rested which didn't happen very often at all anymore. When I'd awoken during the midmorning I'd actually been able to pinpoint Eric's location using my telepathy; he came up as a big blank nothing in the guest bedroom so I knew he was safe which actually helped keep me relaxed.

"Hey Sam," I called our cheerfully as I walked past the bar to deposit my bag and coat in his office for safe keeping. I tied the apron around my hips after checking my notepad and pen were safely positioned inside the pockets.

"Hey Sook, how you doing?" Sam asked once I'd returned to the bar. His strawberry blond hair was in handsome disarray around his rugged face like a halo. Sam was the best boss I could hope for and it showed by the years I'd been working here. In Sam I had an understanding friend; he knew all the little quirks that I had. His intelligent blue eyes looked at me intently whilst he pulled a pint for one of the early afternoon patrons.

"Good thanks, you?" It was quiet so far; the main lunch rush had been and gone before I started my shift. My main job today would be cleaning, tidying and doing the little jobs that you never had a chance to do if you had more than a few tables to serve. The only person currently in the section I'd be taking over was Terry Bellefleur.

"I'm okay. Still clear on the vamp stuff?" Sam was always looking out for me. In general it was sweet but it did begin to rub me the wrong way after awhile.

"Huh hmm," I replied noncommittally. I may be annoyed at his protective statement but I still didn't want to lie to a friend.

The next few hours passed by in a breeze of motion as I washed tables, filled bottles and served people. Never once did I feel the sinking feeling of drowning in other peoples thoughts. There were locked cleanly away in their own heads with only small efforts at shielding from me. That made me even happier than I had been; I didn't know the reasons why, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know either as it was always a bad idea to look a gift horse in the mouth.

By the time my shift was over and I was driving back home I was actually humming along to songs streaming through my mind. Apparently I didn't even need the radio anymore. After the fiasco that happened last night when I hadn't made it back in time for Eric getting up I'd left him a note taped to the door of the spare bedroom.

When I pulled up the drive to park around the back of my house I noticed a couple of lights were on; one in the kitchen and one in the living room. Eric must be up. I continued to hum as I quickly stepped up to the porch after locking the car. I'd barely got my house keys out of my pocket when the door was suddenly pulled inwards without warning. I couldn't fight the girly yelp of shock from tumbling out of my mouth. A pale arm snuck out of the shadows to grasp my hand and pull me swiftly in doors.

As soon as the door shut behind me I was enveloped in a strong pair of arms. I snaked my own arms around his waist so I could easily snuggle my face into his well defined chest. I felt a soft pressure on top of my head and hoped that it was him kissing my hair. I took a deep breath, taking in his addictive scent before sighing. He'd taken a shower as I could smell the cloying scent of my soap on his skin. That and his hair still fell in wet tendrils down his back which brushed against my forearms.

"Hello." I whispered into his sweater. I felt his cheeks tense from where he rested his head atop mine as he smiled his response. We stayed still, just holding each other, for a few more moments before my stomach rumbled, ruining the moment.

"You need food." Eric pulled away and took my hand again to walk me into the kitchen even though we both knew I was perfectly capable. He sat down at the table while I worked swiftly to put together a sandwich for myself. He'd managed to work out the microwave tonight as an opened, partially drunk, bottle of hot Tru Blood sat in front of him.

"You can wait here if you want and I'll eat in the other room." I smiled at him sheepishly before picking up my tray of food and drink.

"Why would you do that?" He asked quizzically. His eyebrows had risen significantly again; they seemed to be making a serious effort to meet his hairline.

"Vampires don't like human food. Bill hated to watch me eat. I couldn't eat certain things and I had to brush my teeth, twice, and rinse with mouth wash afterwards."

"I am not Bill." He stated as though that solved the entire situation. Of course he wasn't Bill but I also wasn't entirely sure what he meant by the utterance.

"I know you're not. If you'd prefer to go into the lounge that's fine."

"No. I mean I don't have a problem with food. I can't eat it but that doesn't mean I can't taste, that I can't smell. I know what you've prepared is simple but after however long I've been around it still smells very tempting. Stay with me; I think I'll find it fascinating." He took another long swig of his blood as I sat down at the opposite side of the table from him. I'd never really eaten in the presence of a vampire before; sure I and Bill had gone on dates out before but it was a rushed affair and he always wore a disgusted expression. I should have known Eric was different; he hadn't really done anything that I'd come to expect from vampires. Yesterday he'd even tried making me food. Could vampires even cook?

Eric raised his eyebrows at me when I'd sat down. He didn't actually say anything else but he did watch me eat. Every bite was watched with rapt interest and he stared at my neck every time I swallowed. I felt oddly self-conscious as no one had ever taken such notice of how I acted when eating before. After my last swallow of food he actually took my plate away from, to put in the sink, before grabbing a glass of wine from the refrigerator and walking back to me. He held his hand out for my own. Once he held me he walked us into the living room where a warm fire was begin to gain power in the hearth. He sat down and pulled me to sit beside him on the comfortable carpet.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the glass in front of me on the stone work. I smiled my thanks and took a sip of the rich goodness. "You were at work?"

"Yes, I need the money." I replied as I mentally added the need for some more groceries to my mental list.

"Why? I still don't understand why your brother doesn't look after you."

"Well, I'm an independent woman; it used to be me and my Gran and we helped each other. Now, it's me and I work hard so that I can still live here. It's where I grew up and I have my fondest memories right here. My brother doesn't and shouldn't provide for me; he has his own issues and a house of his own to maintain. It's hard, but I manage most of the time."

He nodded along at what I said but I had the feeling it was more to say he was listening than agreeing. "Where do you work?"

"I work at Merlotte's bar in town. I do waitressing which involves bar work and standard waitressing. Most of the time it's interesting and I get to meet a lot of people. Can be very tiring though."

"Is it safe for you? A woman shouldn't be out on her own at night. You do work nights don't you?" He seemed to realise he'd never actually asked but just assumed when I'd said I worked at the bar.

"Yeah, usually four nights a week but different times within that too. I'm perfectly safe at Merlotte's though."

"How do you know?" His hand went protectively over mine that had been playing with the stem of my large wine glass.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him. It was Sam's secret to tell but I felt I could trust Eric and it was highly unlikely he'd freak out; he was a different species too.

"Of course." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sam, my boss and friend, is a shape shifter. He's the guy that phoned the other night. He looks out for me." I shrugged to lessen the seriousness of my words but a cloud still washed over Eric's face at the memory of the phone call.

"You know you can't trust shape-shifters."

"But I can trust vampires?" I asked. There was a slight clip to my tone that I didn't intend and his face instantly swept to hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I meant you can't trust anyone." I added hastily and I placed my hands on his shoulders to turn him towards me.

"You can trust me." He stated simply whilst he looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't detect even a hint of a lie on him. I smiled weakly before pulling him into a tight hug, trying desperately to erase the pain I'd caused.

"I know." I whispered into his hair as I ran my fingers through the almost dry locks.

We pulled apart after a few moments and Eric now looked interested but in what I didn't know. I took another sip of wine whist he was thinking. "I find myself inexplicably drawn to you even though I barely know you." He whispered after a few seconds. The glass that was still pressed to my lips was quickly placed on the cold stone as I turned to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out. No human men had ever been interested in me due to my differences from the women they were used to. I had however fallen for the first vampire I'd ever me and he had fallen in turn, my shape-shifter boss had a slight infatuation with me and now here was Eric saying, I think, in vampire terms that he was attracted to me.

"I'm centred on you. I don't understand it but I feel compelled to be near you, but I like the feeling. I'm," he paused to think of the right word here, probably trying to express his feelings in a way that I'd understand. "Attracted to you, deeply." He finished. His bright blue eyes were wide as they stared back at my own pale blues. His eyes were deeper, had more depth and basic intelligence than my own eyes which tended more towards gray or green depending on my mood.

"Yes. I'm attracted to you. I like you and I want to know all about you!" His voice grew louder with his resolve. Before I could respond verbally her leaned forward and brought his head down to meet my own. His full lips met mine softly. He moulded himself to fit my and slowly pushed them out in a slightly open kiss. I couldn't respond the sensation was so overwhelming. My breath left my body in a slow sigh as he began to pull away. My hands rested carefully on his broad chest and I could feel him smile against my face. My eyelids remained closed lightly as I began to process what had just happened. This was more than the mere brushing of our lips that happened before. Involuntarily I shivered.

I was suddenly on my own on the floor and my eyes flew open to find out where he'd gone. Before I could question his whereabouts he was back and placing a soft fleece blanket around my shoulders. He grinned at me as he sat down one more, curling his legs underneath him. I was pulled into his side then so that my entire torso pressed along the long line of his body and I could still feel the slight residual heat emanating from his skin from the shower.

"Do you like me?" he asked simply with his neck bent so that he could look down at me.

"Yes." I replied simply. His smile grew bigger. He bent further down towards me and his lips met mine again. His scent engulfed me completely. My heart raced in my chest and the adrenaline coursed through my blood. I kissed him back with eagerness as I felt the rest of my body turn to soft flesh against his hard muscles.

We kissed for an amazing amount of time and it was me that tentatively brushed the tip of my tongue along his glorious bottom lip. His lips stretched in a quick smile before he relaxed his jaw and brought my tongue into his mouth to dance with his own. I explored his mouth with eagerness. He tasted almost sweet mixed with his own uniqueness that I would never try to describe. Suddenly he pulled back and turned his head away. My eyes sprang open but he was still turned away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently as my hands went up to cup his face.

"We went too far." Came his rasping reply. It seemed I affected him as much as he affected me even though his heart wouldn't speed up unless he willed it to.

"No we didn't, why would you say that?" He finally turned back to face me and I saw the reason for his reluctance. His long, gleaming fangs were drawn and pressing down into his bottom lip so hard that a drop of crimson fluid sprang up.

"You're human and you deserve a human. I'm not human." His voice took on a deep growling timbre as he spoke.

"I need a vampire." I replied before leaning over and kissing his lips again, despite the fangs, as it honestly didn't bother me. I'd been broken of the shock of that a long time ago. I pressed my lips tightly against his fangs until I could feel the sharp sting of them against my flesh.

We broke apart again and I rested my head on his shoulder as his hand stroked my hair carefully so that strands wrapped around his fingers. "I can taste the wine on my lips." He whispered after awhile.

"I can taste you." I replied.

"I do have a question though," he waited for my nodding reply before finishing, "why do you need a vampire?" He asked with the question in his tone.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Eric." I replied sadly. The information I would tell him was taken differently by everyone; some ignored it, some were obsessed with knowledge, others screamed and ran (sometimes literally) and a few people even just accepted it.

"What do you mean?" He was wary now and his hands had stopped their motion in my hair.

"I'm a telepath."

* * *

**Remember, reviews are almost, okay nowhere near really, as good as kissing Eric. **


	9. Sheets of Linen and Silk

**Hello, I'll start out with the standard, the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris. Whom, I've heard, has out done herself on the new book. I still don't have it and have nearly a month to wait. -_- A few people now have mentioned how they like that I get updates out quickly to you guys. I thought I might as well explain this once; I'm a student and I write as a way to rest my mind quickly during studying. So, for example, after twenty minutes of chemistry questions I take five minutes out to write. Therefore I can get a couple thousand words done in a night quite easily. Next point, I don't think there'll be an update tomorrow, I should probably do some work on one of the other stories I write. I prefer writing this one actually. Oh, and finally, there's some smut/rated 18 stuff from the middle of this chapter. If you don't like this sorta stuff, stop reading after the middle page break. It's my first time writing this, I'm only 18, so lemme know what it's like and whether I need to change it and stuff. Remember, if you review I can improve. **

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean?" He asked warily. I sat up fully, no longer learning against him and turned around slightly. My knees were hugged up to my chest with my chin resting atop them.

"I'm telepathic. Simply, I can read people's minds." I hated simplifying it to such as it was so much more and so much less than that all at once but it was the easiest concept to understand.

"Can you read my mind?"

"No." I answered truthfully; I'd never been able to read a vampires mind.

"Okay then." He replied before pulling my back to him so that I was sat fully on his lap. His nose buried into my neck and he inhaled deeply, taking in my scent. "You smell amazing, delicious." He whispered into my ear. I tensed slightly in his arms; I wasn't ready for donating blood just yet. "I'm not hungry." He responded to my shiver.

"Don't you want to know about my telepathy?" I asked quietly; the only people that had ever taken it this well had been my grandmother and brother but they'd known I was different from birth and they'd guessed what it was. I'd picked it right out of their minds.

"Of course I do but it's part of who you are. It doesn't really affect me in the ways it does most people." He seemed genuine and he kept his arms wrapped around me now as we spoke.

"I think this will be easier if you ask the questions." It was my turn to take in his scent and it provided the instant calming I needed to slow my racing heart.

"When did you know you were telepathic?" This wasn't a standard question I usually got a slight deviation from it, how do you know you're telepathic. The answer to that one was obvious but no one really chose to believe me, even when I picked words right out of their heads. They usually said I was just very good at reading body language and taking the best guess from that.

"I guess it's always been a part of me that is I can't remember a time when I couldn't read at least some thoughts. It's definitely developed over time but I've also developed over time. It's just a part of me."

"That's why I accept it. It's been a significant part of making you, you. How strong is it?"

"Everyone's brain patterns are different; some people seem to shout at me but others are really difficult and require nearly no blocking and then there's vampires who I can't read at all. I can generally detect the presence of people from about 100m, but it gets better with people that I know well. I can detect where vampires are too."

"That could be quite handy. Did Bill know?"

"Some of it. I can't really keep it a complete secret from someone who spent so much time with me. I told him the basics of it but all he cared about was that I was normal enough and that he was left in private. I kept as much to myself as possible. You're the first person, apart from my grandmother, that knows everything. Even with her I couldn't talk like this." I grinned at him as the relief of finally being able to speak to someone about everything washed over me.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked quietly.

"It's always tiring which I was I love the company of vampires, I can completely relax and I don't have to consciously shield. Everyone thinks I'm crazy because half of my mind is protecting me from being bombarded. I discovered, quite by accident, that vampire blood increases my power both to shield and to read. I'm constantly finding out things I wish I'd never ever find out." I spoke quickly to get it all off of my chest. I sighed when I was finished, feeling oddly refreshed.

"Here, finish the wine." He handed me the glass; the thin clear glass looking dwarfed by his large hands. I brought the glass to my mouth and drank the remaining drops in slow sips. It was delicious sliding down my throat and I almost wished I could have another glass but it just wasn't my style, I didn't really drink. I most certainly didn't get drunk.

Once I'd finished he took the glass from my hands and placed it back on the stone hearth. His head bent swiftly down and he captured my lips tenderly with his. My heart stuttered in my chest again and I could feel the blood flowing through my veins in a wonderful tingling feeling. I kissed him back with fervour; fighting my top lip between his so I could slowly suck his bottom lip into my mouth. I grazed the soft skin lightly with my teeth and earned a deep, growling moan for my efforts. My tongue traced along his lips and I suddenly bit down, eliciting another groan.

He pulled back slightly so that he could capture my lips squarely with mine and he pushed his tongue forcefully into my mouth. Our tongues danced together, exploring, as we traced every surface of soft, smooth flesh. I massaged my tongue into the roof of his mouth and I felt his fangs extend and graze slightly against my lips. I traced the hard teeth and moaned into his mouth at the sensation. I moulded my body against his and relaxed into his arms so that he was holding me up completely.

* * *

One of his arms moved around to snake under my knees and before I could really question what he was doing, he was stood with me in his arms. We continued to kiss as he walked us slowly through to my bedroom and he deftly shut the door behind us. I was laid down on the bed and he followed me, going onto all fours above me. Slowly his lips pulled away from mine to trace down the silky skin of my neck. I traced my lips with my hand, finding them swollen with blood and highly sensitive.

Feather light kisses lit my skin on fire and I began to squirm underneath his lips. I felt him smile at my movements and I did the only thing I could think of; my hands found the hem of the sweater and pulled up. He sat back and pulled the material over his to reveal a magnificent chest. His alabaster skin was pulled tight over impressive muscles that sculpted his chest into well defined lines. Dark nipples sat in soft tendrils of blond hair that was scattered lightly across the broad expanse. His abs were drool worthy and the beginnings of six pack were highlighted and it just didn't bother me that it would never alter. My hands reached up quickly to play along the supply skin but what stole my eyes were the deep v lines leading down into the long slung waist of his trousers.

He grinned at me as he saw the wanting expression on my face. I felt my stomach clench at the offering before me and I sat up, desperately trying to get his lips back on mine again. I needed him like I'd never quite needed anyone before. His long blond hair fell over his shoulders and pushed us into our own private cocoon as we kissed, our lips no longer tender but fighting frantically against each other. His hands found the hem of my shirt as he went back to my neck. Slightly rough fingers barely traced my flesh as he worked his way upwards towards my bra which he nimbly pushed aside. Then his hands were on me; fingers massaged my breasts and his thumbs worked slow circles over my hardened nipples. Another moan escaped my throat and I arched upwards, further into him, needing more contact.

I lifted my own shirt and pulled it over my head whilst I arched. I tugged harshly on the sleeves so that I could free my hands, and when they were finally freed after the sounds of snapping thread it was thrown to the floor without a thought. My bra was unclasped before I could reach to un do it and it joined the shirt. With my torso completely exposed his mouth changed direction, no longer circling around the pulse point of my neck, but headed down. Open mouthed kisses sent a searing line of heat down the centre of my chest as he went, directly between my breasts. I moaned, deeply, and pushed his head to the side.

My legs reached up to his waist where they wrapped around him, my heels digging into the muscles at the back of the trousers until I could skilfully push the material down. My nails dug into his back, grazing the flesh and he sucked in a deep breath around my nipples, causing a sensation I'd never felt. My body felt like it was being washed with cold flames. I didn't even want to try and explain it, even if I could think. The moving material around his hips revealed that he wasn't wearing the pants that I'd seen him in and that he was completely bare. My hands travelled south with a mind of their own until the taught toned muscles was spilling through my fingers, I was gripping that tightly. He enjoyed my motions and it only spurred him on more. I felt the hard flesh of his erection pressed into my upper thighs and my body reacted swiftly. I shivered, arched and moaned all at once and even to my nose, the scent of my arousal was strong on the air.

Eric slid down the bed further whilst his eyes stared into my own. His hands followed him and he pulled the long black trousers down off my hips, leaving me in just my pants. He leaned forward again and simply breathed onto my heated flesh through the simple flesh until I just couldn't take it anymore. He was tugged, ruggedly, up my body again and I nearly attacked him. We rolled over and I found myself astride the beautiful Viking. Power rushed to my head and the thought of all the strength he possessed trapped beneath my and I ground my pelvis against his groin. The erection beneath me was large and I was filled with pure adrenaline at the prospect of him filling me.

I took one of his nipples in my mouth and scratched the skin lightly with my teeth. His hands explored the entirety of my body; skimming my waist, grasping my butt, massaging breasts and even ghosting along my thighs.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to me as he took in the sight of my almost naked body. I grinned in response before returning my attention to the art displayed before me in nude glory. His long legs were stretched out underneath me but I didn't have time to take in the glorious play of toned muscle that worked below the surface. My lips found his again and the kiss was tender, seeking permission.

He flipped us around until he was on top again and his hands found the sides of my pants and pulled. The soft cotton was split and thrown across the room. The rough, jerking movements were in strong contradiction with the soft movement of his lips on mine. My legs wrapped around his waist and he stared into my eyes as he thrust forward, filling me up.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered into my ear a few hours later. Sheen of sweat coated my exhausted body as I lay curled up into his side with my head on his chest. I was listening intently to the way his voice caused a slight rumbling through his otherwise silent chest. His fingers danced across my bare shoulders and he placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thank-you," I replied awkwardly, not entirely sure how to reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few moments during which I tried to steady my breathing to its normal rate. It was a losing battle; he had stamina beyond what I believed possible and I seriously wondering whether he had control over the blood flow within his body.

"Yes," I replied honestly. I would be tender in the morning as endorphins were already starting to wear off and bring me back to the reality of real sensations in my body. It would be a good ache though, one that would bring back the memories of tonight with every step. It had been different from what I'd experienced before, although that was limited to just Bill. There had been no exchange of blood yet we were close as we could possibly be as we physically joined. With Bill it had usually seemed that everything was leading up to the final blood exchange.

"Will you be sore?" He asked more pointedly.

"Yes."

"Then I am sorry, a man should never hurt a woman." A shadow flickered across his eyes.

"Eric, you better not be sorry for what you just did to me. I've never experienced anything quite like that and we were doing it together. You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be thanking you on my hands and knees if anything. It's a good feeling, one of accomplishment almost. A physical token in memory of tonight."

"Okay." His tongue darted out and licked a quick line across my forehead. "You taste delicious. Don't worry." His arms tightened around me and my arm slipped from my side onto his chest. I took advantage of the situation and wound small circles on his chest with the light splattering of hair.

"What's your favourite bit about me?" Apparently he couldn't be silent after sex, he needed to talk. I wasn't complaining; it sure beat going to sleep.

"I like how straightforward you can be; that you seem to say exactly what you're thinking, without the need to edit. You're honest and you're kind, to me. I can tell you things and I know you won't laugh, or make fun of me. I think I like that I can trust you."

"I meant what do you like best about me physically," he elaborated with a soft chuckle. Heat flamed into my cheeks and he smiled at me.

"Oh, well then, I'd have to say you're butt." To emphasise my words I snaked my hands underneath him to grasp his bum in my fingers.

"Why? I thought you'd go for something a lot more obvious than that!" He sounded almost put out that I had chosen his gracious plenty.

"Eric, you're entire body is like a pure sex signal to women. I could pick any feature and give you a justifiable reason. Let me just admire your butt. But, quite literally, if you must know I love digging my fingers into your flesh and, it's damn drool worthy." I giggled slightly at the words coming out of my mouth; normally I wasn't quite so brusque.

We both quietened down after that and it wasn't long before sheer fatigue pulled me into the glorious dreams. That night I dreamt of my Viking vampire and his hands wandering over my entire body.

* * *

**Okay, I'll say it, but we all know it's nowhere near the truth. Reviews are almost as good as fun time with naked Eric. **


	10. Cold Morning Air

**Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampires Mysteries, I own nothing but the plot. Here's the update guys. The last little bit might seem a bit out of character for Sookie but if you understand the context of her words properly I think you'll get it. I hope you like this as much as the last chapter. Just gotta tell you about this, my dad's name is Eric and I was signing a card to my grandma from us and I got to right, love from me and Eric. Very easily made my day. **** Remember, if you review I can improve. **

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next one shivering. My bed was empty apart from myself and although I knew to expect it, I'd never actually woken up the morning after with a man, it was still disheartening. I pulled the duvet up further around my neck, acting as a cocoon as a wracking shiver held my body in its grip again. Pale tendrils of light snuck from underneath the curtain and I made the mental note of putting black out blinds on my' to buy' list, as I'd meaning to do for about two years. I looked at my alarm clock and found that it was already two in the afternoon. But there, beside the clock was what really held my attention.

Eric had replaced the calendar and it sat once more in its place of pride on my night stand. His gorgeous body greeted my weary eyes and I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips. If I couldn't have the real thing, I'd take a picture as a substitute as it sure beat nothing at all. Thinking of Eric so clearly brought back the memories of last night and as though that was all it took I was connected with my body. My entire lower half ached; calves were half cramping from the sheer length of time I'd had my legs wrapped tightly around his body, not wanting to let go. My inner thighs were tender and felt almost bruised although I couldn't remember him doing anything at all that could possibly hurt me. The main problem was his sheer size. He was a real Viking of a man and he was completely proportional.

I rolled tentatively onto my back and when nothing screamed at me in pain I slowly sat up. My clothes were still strewn around on my bedroom carpet but so were his. I briefly wondered what he'd worn to sleep in but that just brought back images of him in nude perfection. I shuddered out of bed and regretted not being able to put the heating on this morning. The scolding hot shower made up for it though and actually set my muscles almost back to normal. Like I'd thought yesterday the tenderness was just a physical token of our shared night.

Whilst I was eating my breakfast come dinner in the kitchen I sent my mental net out, casting for any signature patterns around. I actually dropped my fork when I didn't come across anything. I tried harder, letting my shields down to the point where I had to consciously do it, and that's when I found him. But I couldn't feel his location I could just sense him somewhere near me; as though he was completely surrounding me. It wasn't normal and it set me to worrying even though I knew perfectly well that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it until much, much closer to sunset.

So it was with a heavy mind that I finally set out, dressed in my winter waitress uniform and old coat. I picked up more bottles of Tru Blood in my own blood group although I wasn't entirely sure if it was a wise decision and some necessary groceries for me. They'd be safe in my car, given the current weather conditions, without going bad whilst I was at work. The gleeful mood from yesterday was completely gone as I wondered into the bar just before five.

"You look different," was the first comment I heard from any of my work mates. Arlene was also in Sam's office, putting away her things, and she forewent the standard greeting.

"I'm exactly the way I've always been," I replied quickly. Mentally, my mind was racing over all of the things that could be different but I couldn't come up with a single one. I didn't even have bite marks though I had become skilled at hiding those from people.

"Hey Arlene, Sookie," Sam greeted cheerfully as he walked in, ready to take his break.

"Do you think Sookie looks different?" Arlene asked as she stared studiously at my face. I balked slightly at the scrutiny and thought the urge to delve into their minds. It wouldn't necessarily give me the information I wanted but it would definitely be painful; there are some things about your friends that you should never know.

"A little, you okay? You were real cheerful yesterday." Sam sat down in his desk chair and swung his legs up onto his desk so he could relax back. I saw he was wearing his faithful cowboy boots to match his checked shirt.

"I'm fine, now, if you'll let me, I'm going to work." I huffed out of the door, tying the apron around my waist as I went. The last thing I needed, on top of my probably undue worry, was my friends over analysing me and possibly finding out about the vampire stashed away in my house.

I watched the clock all evening and the slow 'tick tock' of the hands seemed to be laughing in my face as it drew slowly towards the end of my shift. My tables had been quiet and honestly, I'd been wrapped up in my thoughts all evening to hold any form of conversation with any patrons. Periodically I cast out my mental net to see if I could sense anything, even though I knew it would be fruitless, that would help ease my mind. It was nearly one in the morning when I detected the tell tale dead zone, pun intended, of a vampire heading towards the door. My heart fluttered in my chest and I more than half expected my vampire to walk through the door. I was sorely disappointed though when I looked up to find Bill walking towards the bar.

"What would you like?" I asked through my light bulb smile that had been plastered onto my lips since the start of the shift.

"O negative please." He replied as he hutched up onto one of the high bar stools. He too, stared at me intently, and I felt his eyes boring into the back of my skull as I got his order. Throughout the night I'd caught Sam looking at me with an odd expression on his face as though he was pondering something.

"Here you go." I handed Bill the warm bottle and turned to leave. But just as I was lifting my leg for the step his cold hand clamped down on my forearm. This couldn't be good. "What do you want?" I snapped out, feeling the tension I'd been feeling all evening pouring out of me with those words.

"There's something different about you," he mused. Did I have a sign swinging from my ponytail or something? What were all these people picking up on?

"No, there isn't, I promise you, just like Arlene and Sam, nothing about me has changed." I replied a little tartly.

"You had sex." Bill stated as he looked squarely into my eyes.

"What? Bill! That's none of your business!" I was shocked to the core. Bill had changed a lot since we'd gone out, and not all for the good, but I still couldn't expect him to be so brazen about such a private subject, especially at the bar.

"You have then, no denying it." He paused, taking in a large, visible sniff of air. His eyelids closed as he seemed to savour the scents he found. "Last night, I can still smell him all over you."

"Bill, this really isn't any of your business!" His fingers dug deeper into my flesh and I knew they'd leave a mark.

"Maybe not yet, but it will be some day. I still want you back, Sookie."

"Bill, we aren't ever getting back together." I retorted staring back at him so he could read the truth in my face. He took another deep breath.

"It was Eric! After you promised me it was nothing!" His eyes clouded over with anger and I could see the tell tale tip of his extended fangs against his lower lip.

"Right, that's it. There's several things you need to know Bill. Firstly, I made no promise to you. Second, get this into your head, it'll be easier for you if you do, we aren't getting back together. Third, this still isn't your business, what me and Eric decide, or not decide, to do is completely up to us. Now, excuse me!" I tore my arm out of his grasp, surely only managing to do so because of his shock at my words.

I stormed out of the bar and straight into the Sam's office that I knew was vacant. Tears pricked at my eyes and I had to fight to keep them from falling. I stopped in front of the desk and threw my clenched fists down onto the hard surface. The sting of the impact brought me back down slightly and I could see through the red haze of my vision.

"Chere?" A timid voice asked from the door. I looked round to find Sam looking at me, a half smile across his lips. I nodded at him and he walked over to me where he immediately put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in for a long, comforting hug. "Bill had no right to say those things to you. I made him leave."

"Thank-you," I replied weakly. Was it so wrong of me to wish that the arms holding me belonged to someone much taller and just a bit more dead?

"Take the rest of the shift off, go home, there's not much left of it anyway." At least I knew what so different about me today; it was the fact that I'd had sex apparently. Arlene would know due to women's intuition and Sam was a shape-shifter so his sense of smell was heightened. I didn't dwell on that fact though as it was a disgusting thought, I felt the need for a shower very badly.

"Thanks, Sam." I replied and I finally returned his hug.

"No problem, now go on chere, it seems like you've got someone waiting for you." It was no secret that Sam wanted more than friendship between us but he would respect my relationship status. He wouldn't approve if he knew it was a vampire, although he had eventually come to terms, of sorts, with me and Bill.

I pulled out of our embrace, grabbed my belongings and was out the door within two minutes. The deep black of night was my only companion as I drove along the quite county roads and up my drive way to my house. There were no lights on in the house but I could see the pale, flickering luminescence of the television screen through the open living room curtains. I checked with my mind but I still couldn't pin point an exact location for my vampire.

Just as I was getting out of the car my back door opened and Eric was striding across the gravel to greet me. He threw his large arms around my waist and picked me up off the ground so he could easily place an open mouth kiss against my very willing lips. I sighed in the relief of knowing he was safe and I snaked my own arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Hello lover," he whispered into my ear as we walked, arm in arm, back into my house. He didn't question me at all as I walked straight to my bedroom to grab the comfiest sleep wear I owned; an old Mickey Mouse shirt that came to my upper thighs. He sat on the bed as I stripped off with my back turned towards him. When I was finished I was only wearing my pants and the shirt; I could tell he appreciated the view but that was one of the last things on my mind at the minute.

Once I was dressed I walked over to him where he sat on my bed and literally crawled into his lap. I became enveloped in his glorious scent and I let the serenity of it wash over me; my muscles relaxed, my heart slowed and bunched muscles began to relax. He cradled me; one arm around my shoulders and one around my waist, holding me tightly to his chest. My nose was buried into the junction of his shoulder and neck, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly after a few beats.

"I've been worrying about you all day," I replied honestly.

"Why? If it's because you awoke along I'm sorry, I had to go away at dawn. I know it wasn't the right thing to do."

"No, it's not that, not really. I knew you had to go at dawn, it was what I expected and you did let me know you were happy with things. You put my calendar back. But, I couldn't tell if you were safe."

"What do you mean?" One of his hands traced up by back and he began to massage, slowly and powerfully against my upper shoulders.

"I can't read vampire minds but I can detect them. I tried searching for you this morning, to make sure you were safely asleep but I couldn't find you. When I looked I could sense you but you were everywhere, close to me but not in one location, I couldn't figure it out. It was like you were a million different things all at once, all forming the same massive creature."

"I'm safe, we're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He shuffled us both up the bed until he rested comfortably against the head board so he could place the blanket around me to warm my slightly shivering frame.

"I know." And I did; for some reason I knew he would protect me. This wasn't the true, or the full, Eric but I knew this was a definitive part of him and one that I'd learned from stories of him. He fought for what he had and what he liked. He was made of honour and duty; he would and could fight to the death for the things he cared most about.

"Do you still sense me as the same?" I gazed up at him and found his intelligent blue eyes peeping back at me. His brow was pulled down in contemplation but it took nothing away from the overall affect of his handsome face.

I let my shields down again. My eyelids fluttered closed so I could 'see' with my mind. There he was a blank canvas next to me but that was only the central point. Tendrils of his unique person were winding their way through the house from every direction, but they were all coalescing into him. I'd never experienced anything like this and I had to wonder if it was because of what we'd shared, whether he was somehow becoming tied to what was me and mine.

"Not really, I can feel you here next to me." It was only half the truth really; it was different to earlier but still not normal. But with him sat next to me, feeling his skin on mine I could relax. I didn't want to worry him about what I actually detected.

"Good. Now relax, I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed curled up together for quite some time and we would have stayed together longer if my stomach hadn't grumbled loudly. The awkward noise broke the silence of the room which had only been punctuated by our breathing and my heart. He'd somehow figured that hearing him breathe unruffled my feathers so he'd been breathing steadily since I'd arrived home. He pushed me off my lap slight, leaving me spread eagled on the bed sheets alone. He was back before I could stand up to investigate his where about with a glass of water and a simple cheese sandwich.

I smiled at him gratefully as I perched back on the edge of my bed to eat, not wanting to get crumbs inside the covers. Once again he watched me eat intently, his eyes tracing over the movement of my jaw and the contractions of my throat as I swallowed. He was complete rapture with me in that moment. All too soon, for him, I finished my food and went to brush my teeth. Once I was back from my human time I scrambled underneath the duvet and patted the cool bed beside me, inviting him in. He didn't need a second thought as he was there beside me; hands roaming over all of my exposed flesh before I could blink. I let my eyes close again, allowing the sensation to wash over my completely.

"How was your job?" He asked once his hands had calmed down their almost frantic movements and he simply held me against his naked chest. I hadn't even realised he'd removed his vest until that point.

"Eventful would be an apt description."

"Explain please." I was laid on my side, facing away from him, but the long line of his body was moulding over mine so that I couldn't possibly be any closer to him. It was slightly surreal talking about the mundane aspects of life whilst cuddling with an ancient vampire.

"My friends noticed something was different with me, but they didn't know what it was. I got annoyed with them, watching my every move. Bill came in, towards the end of the night." His body tensed at the mention of Bill's name. Eric couldn't remember him but apparently he left a lasting expression from their argument over the threshold of my house. "He knew there was something different too. But he knew what it was. He could smell sex on me, another man's scent wrapped around me and he recognised it as you." My head was sinking lower into the pillow as I spoke; my muscles become more fluid as I gained relief from being able to spill my daily events.

"He can think all he likes. It's nothing to do with him what we do. He should smell me on you; know that he doesn't have a claim on you anymore. He should know that you aren't his." I smiled at his words and I knew right then that I wouldn't have to deal with the possession thing again. Another scary thought was that I might not mind belonging to Eric in the way those normal couples belonged to each other. It had never been like that with Bill, I'd always been seen as a possession.

"Want to know something Eric?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, what is it lover?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear slightly.

"I'm yours and you're mine, we seem to fit together very nicely." I felt him smile against my neck as he laid a gentle kiss against my flesh.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as belonging to a topless Eric. Who wouldn't mind that?**


	11. One More Time

**Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampires Mysteries, i'm just borrowing a few characters to have a little fun with my own plot. Enjoy. Remember, if you review, i can improve!**

**

* * *

**

I was awoken a few hours later by soft, tickling kisses trailing down the line of my neck and along my collar bone. A strong arm was holding on to my stomach, holding me against a bare, muscular chest. I sighed softly as I rolled over to meet my new favourite alarm clock. His gorgeous hair was ruffled from he'd had it rested on the pillow be it made him look utterly adorable. Even clouded with sleep I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him. His bold eyes stared up at me as he continued to plant sweet kisses on my skin.

"Good morning lover," he whispered out between kisses so that he punctuated each word. I smiled at him lazily before winding my fingers into his pale blond locks. On anyone else I might consider the hair girly but on Eric, it just seemed to be a part of him. I realised at that point, one of those sudden thoughts that you get when you're in the middle of something that Eric shouldn't be here. Surely it was dawn by now and he should be safely tucked away in the closet.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, knowing that I'd be breaking the mood.

"We have about an hour 'til dawn." He replied, never breaking away from his attentions. I didn't bother to reply but I did pull his head up to my mouth so I could kiss him properly.

The kiss was slow but passionate. We had no rush so our lips moved softly against each other, savouring the taste and feel. My other hand wound into his hair so I could hold him to me. I don't know when he moved but when I finally opened my eyes, needing more air, I found him staring down at me from above. His forearms were pressed into the mattress below me and he was hovering above. His eyes were clouded over with lust. His head slowly descended again to place open mouthed kisses along my jaw line. His tongue darted out to lick along the bone but when he came to the little hollow between neck and jaw his teeth scraped lightly. His fangs were down and I couldn't, and didn't want to, stop my reaction to them. My stomach tightened and a breathy groan escaped my lips.

"You taste delicious." I pressed his head further into my neck wanting more of grazing brush of his fangs.

I wasn't entirely sure what came over me at that point by I suddenly pushed him away, rolling him onto his back. I straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss him again. Our lips joined urgently, pressing deeply into flesh. I teased his bottom lip into my mouth, carefully biting down and sucking. His moan reverberated through his chest. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and slid up underneath. His fingers massaged the soft skin of my waist and lower stomach before sliding upwards.

I stopped my attack of his mouth and moved my biting kisses down. I trailed down his neck, spending time toying with the large vein that I knew ran unmoving just under the surface. Further down I went, kissing and biting randomly the smooth planes until I reached the centre of his chest. I went left first, trailing my tongue along his the pale skin until I found his nipple. I latched on, bringing my teeth down to really bite the more sensitive area.

My efforts were rewarded with a low, growling moan that clinched my stomach in an unrelenting grip. His hands rubbed up and down my back, before skimming down to grip my butt. I scratched my teeth into his flesh, raising fine patches without blood. "Min gud," he breathed out. I could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, underneath my fingertips. He flipped us over again, so he was on top, and he immediately began massaging my breasts whilst his mouth lathered attention to one of the pulse point in my neck.

"Please," I moaned.

"What do you want?" He leaned back so he could look me in the eye, his teeth were still drawn out and they just made him that much more attractive. He knew what I wanted, yet he still asked permission.

"Eric, feed. Taste my blood. Drink me." I gasped out.

He didn't need any more invitation; his hands disrobed me of my shirt, his mouth attacked the newly freed flesh of my blood whilst his tongue tasted my skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders wanting nothing more than to have the blood from my veins run through him. He stared up at me; sparkling blue eyes seeing out from underneath his dark lashes. My eyelids fluttered closed as I felt him scrape his teeth roughly against my nipple.

"Watch me," he commanded. My eyes instantly opened to watch.

He moved back up; his lips never leaving my flesh until he hovered over the junction of veins, just above my collar bone. "Lover," his breath ghosted along my skin and I shivered, the tingling sensation running the entire course of my body. Nothing else mattered at that moment, during the pause. I wanted him. He wanted me. My hands on his back dug into his flesh to spur him on. Without waiting any longer his sharp fangs punctured my searing skin to sink deeply into the tissue underneath.

I felt the moment he nicked one of the veins there as the sense of release passed through, sending me through euphoria. Blood poured out of me and with it went all of my tension, all of my lust, all of my longing. We were the only two people who mattered at that point and we were joined by the most intimate of things. He pulled back, allowing his mouth to fully cover the tiny holes. His tongue flicked over the wounds, tasting my life. Beginning softly he sucked, taking the very essence of my life into him.

My hands found their way into his hair, weaving strands around my fingers. He sucked harder as the flow began to ebb and I didn't quite want it to end. But all too soon he half collapsed on top of me and ended his swallowing. His tongue traced lazy circles over my flesh, further stemming the flow. My heart heaved in my chest as my breath rattled through me whilst my muscles quivered. Eric placed one more open mouthed kiss against his mark before rolling off of my completely to collapse at my side.

"Lover." I was pulled tightly into his side so that my face was buried into his chest and I could feel that his heart was still once more. He wasn't breathing either. Glancing up at his face I saw plump lips slightly strained with my blood and his eyes were lolling slightly at the haze.

We lay together, curled up in comfort, for awhile. I listened to the silence that surrounded us and my own heart beating slowly. He didn't move and didn't make a sound but it wasn't needed as long as he was there for me. At some point I realised that were still together and that dawn must be imminent although the room was still completely dark. I glimpsed the alarm clock from around his large form and saw that it was past the supposed time of sunrise.

"Eric!" I called urgently. His eyes immediately fluttered open but he didn't do anything else but look at me. I could see the sleep clouding his vision. "We have to get you safe, it's dawn!" I began to sit up but found that his iron grip held me to his side.

"I'm perfectly fine. While you were asleep I light proofed the place. Your room, the bathroom and the hall are safe." His eye shut again and his body took on the tranquil state of sleep. I nodded against his chest before closing my eyes too, but my brain was working too hard for my own slumber.

No one had ever done anything like that for me before; although the only other person who'd really had a chance was Bill. In all our time together he'd never thought about my feelings that way Eric had. I guess Eric would call it treating me properly; in my nicer, more feminine way I thought it more caring, romantic and loving. Whilst I'd slept, something he'd previously insisted I needed, he'd worked hard. What materials he'd used and what exactly he'd done was a mystery to me but the entire room was devoid of natural light. His skin gave off the characteristic luminescence of vampires, my alarm clock glared and light from the lamp in the bathroom seeped in from underneath the door but that was it. He'd completely changed my room so that it was perfectly safe for him to remain here with me. And he wanted to stay here with me enough to go to such lengths.

I couldn't decide what affected me more; him actually staying or him wanting to stay so badly. Either way the bliss remained as I snuggled with my vampire. For the first time ever I had awoken with my sweetie in the morning, content to lie in their arms and doze. It was the best present he could have given me in that moment.

I did eventually fall to sleep and I awoke again in the mid afternoon. I was working again today, but I was in the for the late shift' starting late evening and going all the way through until closing, it was the worst shift I had so I did as few of them as possible. It was however, good for tips as by the end of the night everyone was at least tipsy and more free with their cash. Facing facts, I knew I needed all the extra cash I could get at the minute. My 'to buy' list was ever growing and I never seemed to knock anything off it.

I looked up at Eric's sleeping face and saw that the peace took a few years off his human age. I wasn't entirely sure how old he was when he was turned but I'd always assumed it would have been mid twenties up until about thirty, but looking at him laid here like this I lowered it to my own age. The worry that was usually written across his face, even if it was slight and well hidden was completely gone. My heart swelled again at the sight of him laid there with me with me, hiding from the sun in my bed.

"I love you," I whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I hadn't even realised the extent of my feelings towards him until I said them aloud. It was such a short amount of time for me to fall for him but how could I not? I would have to cherish his presence here with me while it lasted as I we didn't know how long it would take for his memory to come back. I was sure that once it did he would be gone.

Carefully I extricated (thanks word of the day calendar) myself carefully from his arms which was no easy fete considering his strength I ambled to the bathroom. There was no need to be quite really; he would be dead to the world for another few hours yet. In the intervening time I showered, dressed in my winter waitress uniform and ate. With scarcely another hour to go until sunset I found the book I'd been reading, still laying haphazardly on the arm of the sofa, and crawled back onto the bed beside him. Using the bedside lamp for light to read with I settled in.

"Hello lover," he greeted me when he awoke. Shock ran through my body and I jumped slightly. He'd given no indication of waking up; he didn't breathe, his heart didn't beat, he didn't move a muscle, he just simply spoke to me.

"Hi," I replied. I placed the book down on the small table and leaned over to give him a good evening kiss. "Thank-you." It didn't convey my feelings, it didn't display my gratitude but it was all I had in that moment. I hugged him tightly before settling snugly into his side once more.

"You mean a lot to me," he replied. I couldn't see his face but he must have seen mine as he expanded when I raised my eyebrows. "You're a very special person. Not everyone would help someone they'd only met once, and I don't think anyone else at all would do that for a vampire. You took me in, looked at me and kept me safe. I'll be eternally grateful and in your debt. This was the least I could do."

I realised that I had to ask one pivotal question, even though I knew it could break me. The breaking now would be much easier than further on down the line; if I knew the answer now I would be able to protect myself later. "What happens when you get your memory back?" My voice was barely audible to my own ears.

"I don't know." My body tensed. That was one response I hadn't anticipated. "I don't know what I'll remember. It could change everything, it could change nothing. I do know I still want to be with you; however we have to manage everything. If I have to, I'll hand in my resignation and move here." He said the last with determination.

I couldn't do that to him; eventually he would resent me, blame me for giving up his post as sheriff and manager of his club. I couldn't and wouldn't let him do that. It did though, fill my heart with hope that he still wanted to be with me after all this was over, and that we'd try to make it work through all the trials to come.

"I can feel you." He said a few moments later, breaking the air between us.

"What do you mean?" I knew it was something above the obvious; of course he could feel me as I was pressed so close to him.

"Your blood, it's in my veins and I can feel you. I can sense you almost. It's like I can feel you beside me with an entirely different part of my brain. Without asking I know you're worried about something but at the same time wonderfully happy." That was scary. He'd had my blood once and I'd never had his; it wasn't even a full blood exchange yet he was more acutely aware of me than Bill had been after numerous feedings. I'd felt fine earlier but I wondered how much blood Eric had actually taken.

The shrill sound of my alarm clock brought me out of my stunned silence. It shrieked loudly from the bedside table. Before I could lean over to switch it off, Eric's large hand crashed down on top of it; splitting it up into innumerable pieces. My eyes widened at his violent display.

"Sorry," he said immediately, looking as sheepish as he possibly could. The expression seemed completely alien on his face. "I'll buy you another one." I nodded numbly. It was one thing to know that your sweetie was impossibly strong but it was an entirely different thing to be shown it. He'd shattered the metal cased alarm clock beyond recognition but he'd hardly stretched his muscles at all. "Why was it set?" He asked.

"It's to remind me I need to set off for work." He kissed my forehead once between relinquishing his hold on me and sitting up. I followed suit and we walked out of the room together. He was still shirtless and I appreciated the view. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to just call in sick and stay home for work to be with him. Instead though, I grabbed my coat from its hook in the hall and put the chord of my purse over my shoulder. "I have to go; I'll be back in a few hours. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He opened the back door for me but stopped my progression through it with a hand on my shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the mouth. I was on the porch, about to take the first step down when I heard him speak again. "Sookie?" I turned to face him. "One more thing, jag alskar dig ocksa." I didn't understand the strange words at all. He was gone, the door closed before I could question him though and I had no option, really, than to get in my old car and drive to work.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as blood donating to a hungry viking vampire :)**


	12. Shattered

**Hey guys, just wanted to give a little explanation here about updates. This will be the last of the nightly updates as I have my A level exams coming up. I have three mock exams this week and the first of three actual maths exams in two weeks. I need an A in all of my subjects to be able to go on to vet school. When I go on study leave updates should increase again though. For those of you that asked, I purposefully left off the translation from the last chapter because Sookie investigates it in this chapter. Thanks again guys, loving all the reviews btw. Keep the writer happy please. Oh, and Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampires Mysteries, I'm just borrowing a few characters to have a little fun in my plot. I'll also warn you now; this piece isn't edited to my normal level, which isn't that much at all really, but it's getting late and I still have some more trig stuff to sort out for class tomorrow.  
**

**

* * *

**

By the time I pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's I'd come to several conclusions. I was fairly sure I'd been able to sound out Eric's words and therefore could spell them, he was speaking a Scandinavian language and I needed to borrow Sam's computer. I trudged into the bar, cuddled down into my worn coat. Sam, as was customary, was stationed behind the bar pulling pints.

"Hey Chere," he called out to me as I walked past.

"Hey Sam, can I borrow your computer please?" I asked. I pulled my coat off as I waited for his response.

"Sure, but can you do it after your shift? We're pretty packed out," he replied. His face read complete shock. I'd never shown any interest in computers at all and I didn't own one and I didn't even have the intention to buy one either. Bill had gotten really into computers by the end of our relationship, even getting to the stage where he kept a laptop at my house.

"Thanks, Sam!" I walked behind the bar, brushed his cheek quickly with a grateful kiss, and then went into the office.

I was completely distracted during my shift, my mind was consistently elsewhere. My bright watt-ed smile was plastered across my face. The clock ticked even more slowly than the other night even though Bill didn't drop by. It was two am by the time all of the patrons had left, the bar was clean and all the odd jobs had been done. Sam booted up the computer and left me to it, after making I promise to lock up and pop the key underneath the mat by his trailer. Surprisingly quickly I accessed the internet and found the translate function on Google. I struck gold on Swedish.

Jag alskar dig ocksa translates to I love you too.

I read and reread the computer screen, never believing my eyes. Tears pricked at the corners whilst my fisted hand covered my mouth where breath was coming in ragged gasps. He loved me? I needed to get home and ask him for the truth. Had he told the truth? I just didn't know and what was more; I didn't even know if he actually said it.

I shut down the computer, grabbed my belongings and practically ran out of the door. I had actually started my car before I remembered I hadn't given the keys back. I scrambled out of my car, leaving the engine running, to deposit the key. Once back in the car I revved her out of the lot and sped down the quiet parish roads to my house. I scraped along my driveway, cursing the lack of gravel, until I parked in the back yard. I looked up at my door to find a mountain of a vampire stood, leaning against the wooden rail of the steps.

He was gorgeous; his pale blond hair hung down past his shoulders, his skin glowed slightly in the pale moonlight, his broad chest was covered with the vest he'd worn when he turned up on my door step and his blue eyes stared at me intently. A true smile spread across my lips at the sight of him waiting for me. I switched off the engine and gathered my things to find that he was standing next to the car, the door already opened for me graciously.

"Hello lover." He offered his hand, which I graciously took, to step out of my car. His hands snuck around my waist and he bent his head to caress his lips against mine. The feeling of him pressed up against me clouded my mind and I wanted more. I needed to speak to him. I needed to stop.

"Eric, we need to talk." I pushed my face into his muscular chest, hands pressed into his bare shoulders. I felt his muscles flex as he pushed my hands away so that he could step back to look at me.

"Are you okay?" Worry was etched across his features and evident in his tone which I noticed was more accented than normal.

"Yes. Let's go inside." He gripped my hand as we began walking towards the door but before we'd reached the porch one of his arms was slung protectively across my shoulders.

I didn't speak as I hung up my coat and sat down on the plush sofa. Eric wrapped the blanket around my shoulders before sitting down close to me, my hands still clasped in his. One of his hands moved away to trace my cheek, brush the few escaping tendrils of hair back from my eyes and turn my face up to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong? A woman shouldn't look so pensive at this hour." His voice was soft, caressing.

"Eric, the words you said to me earlier." I knew immediately that he understood me as a cloud flashed across his eyes until he schooled his face to look almost blank. "I think I know what they mean. Will you tell me?" I felt the stinging prickles of tears beginning to well up once more in the corner of my eyes.

"Yes." I waited for him to continue but he paused instead, looking up at the ceiling. "I want to explain something first."

"Okay."

"While we were together this afternoon, I heard you say aloud your feelings for me, but you said them while I was asleep. I don't understand how I heard them or that I registered their meaning but I did. What I didn't understand was why you told me then if you actually wanted me to know. It was the only way of replying to your vow that I could without scaring you. I had to tell you though. Something inside told me that I had to tell you tonight." That explained why the translator had said that there was a 'too' at the end at least. That had been one of the main reasons I hadn't known whether to believe the words on the screen or not.

"Eric, I told you then because it was the first time I thought it and realised it was real, I couldn't keep it bottled up." A deep breath rattled out of him and he finally brought his head to look at me. A small smile crept across his lips.

"Sookie, I love you."

"I love you, Eric." I replied. Our lips crashed together then, deep and passionate as our tongue danced together. My hands found their favourite place in his hair whilst he trailed his fingertips along my neck, tracing the healing puncture marks on my neck. I'd had to wear a small scarf around my neck at the bar. I hadn't let Eric see though in case he thought I was ashamed of him, which of course I was not. I just knew how the people around here would react; it hadn't gone so well when it had been Bill's marks.

We broke apart, our foreheads still resting together. My breathing was laboured, my heart pounded in my chest but the man across from me was deathly still. Something was wrong.

"Eric?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to spoil the moment but I needed to know what was wrong with my vampire.

"Sookie, I," he stuttered for words and he pulled back, to reveal his eyes were like saucers. "I remember you." One of his large hands shot up to push his hair back from his face. "I remember you!" He repeated more loudly and this time a big smile broke out across his mouth.

"What do you remember?" His hands moved across to my face, tracing every feature with feather like touches like he was memorising things.

"I remember meeting you for the first time at my bar. I can see you walking in on the arm of a vampire and then sitting down on your own. You were a bright star of white amongst a sea of black. You stood out like a beacon of innocence in all the sin." I grinned back at him; he remembered. "You were beautiful. You are beautiful." His lips pressed gently against mine, slowly brushing the tip of his tongue against my lower lip. Before I could respond fully he pulled back once more. "You're the only thing I remember," he whispered.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing. It's a blank canvas until I was running through the woods near your home, heading towards the light I saw in your window. I don't know why I was running this way or where it was that I was going; I just had to get there."

"You'll remember Eric, you have to and you will. You've remembered me already." It was definitely progress although it wasn't a memory I thought he was likely to remember first, it wouldn't have made an impact on his life. "What else do you remember about that night?"

"Nothing before or after you left. You walked in with Bill, clinging to his arm; I could see it in your eyes that you were scared. He left you alone sat at a booth. I watched you with interest from my own booth as you took in your surroundings. You gazed at the calendar on the counter for a long time, turning from picture to picture. It was the calendar that now sits in your bedroom!" I nodded in affirmation and I smiled at the memory of seeing his astounding body for the first time. "I walked over to you. You were so shocked to see me; I could hear your heart speed up and your fragrance filtered through the bar air as your hair tumbled around your shoulders. You introduced yourself to me even though I was being despicable. I leered at you. I fought over you with Bill!" His voice rose in intonation and his fangs ran down in anger.

"Calm down. It's okay; you've more than made up for it." I soothed, stroking my hand along his chest.

"But I treated you wrongly."

"Yes you did, but for at least some of you were goaded. You had your public persona on. The real Eric is sitting right here in front of me. That's the man I love." I could physically see the tension draining from his muscles as he let my words sink in. He believed me and I did speak the truth.

"I love you," he replied in turn. It was strange, sharing our feelings like this so much in one night. Something gave me the impression that the Eric I'd learned about wouldn't be so open. But the more time I spent with the man sat before me I realised this was the real Eric, stripped of his power and position; this was the man that lurked underneath.

"Sookie, I'm, " he paused to seemingly search his brain for the right word. "Scared."

"What of?" I asked. It wasn't good if a vampire was scared of something. They were the creatures that went bump in the night that everyone else was scared of.

"Remembering. I don't want to know what I was like if all of my memories are like that. I don't want to remember things like that, the way I acted. I don't know my reasoning; I don't know the conclusion of the night. But somehow, I know it's more of the same. I don't want to remember."

"You have to remember at some point. You wouldn't be you without knowing the things that made you that person."

"That's something else. I'm not a person, I'm Vampire."

"Yes you are. You're a real person, you're a man." I nodded my head for emphasis, making sure I never broke eye contact so that he could read the honesty in my gaze.

His hands held my own in a vice grip on his lap as we sat. Our words had quietened and he appeared to be lost, deep in thought. The frown was back on his forehead, creating deep lines, as he pondered. He didn't move so I remained as still as I could, watching him intently for any clue as to what was going off in his handsome head. It was Eric that broke the silence between us.

"Sookie." I snapped to attention at my name falling from his lips. "I don't know where I am." My eyes widened instantly.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"I don't know how I got here. I know I'm in your home but that's it. I don't remember getting here, or why I'm here." My heart broke in my chest. How could he not remember being here with me? How could he not remember being curled up on my porch, almost waiting to be rescued? "I remember all the time here." My shattered heart was held in my place in my chest, barely beating.

"I love you, Eric. Always know that." I whispered into his ear as I hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me into his torso.

"I love you, Sookie. What's happening to me?" I felt something warm splash against my cheek. One of my hands reached up to wipe at the damp spot. It came away covered in crimson. Pulling back I found red rivulets running down his cheeks whilst his blue eyes swam in pink. He was crying.

"It'll be okay." I almost cried at him. I couldn't comfort him when I didn't know anything about what was happening myself. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him when the truth of everything falling apart around me was ringing in my ears.

"I remember talking about you to Pam. Wondering who you were and why you were so special to hold my interest a month after I'd met you so briefly." I brushed away his tears but only succeeded in smearing his cheeks with red. "I can't remember!" He roared with rage, completely frustrated with himself and I was pushed away, back into the cushions of the sofa.

"What don't you remember?" I was afraid to ask but I needed to know.

"I remember waking up in your closet but I don't remember getting there. I can't remember getting here. I don't know where these clothes came from. They're not mine." He indicated the trousers he was wearing. As I watched his hands latched onto the fabric and pulled tightly. The ripping of cotton filled the air until large wads of grey were shredded in his hands leaving the rest clinging sadly to his legs. He fell to his knees in front of me from where he'd stood. His head buried into my stomach and he held my hands tightly. "I can't forget you." My own hot tears splashed down my cheeks in a constant stream.

"I remember asking Bill about you. Questioning him to know everything about you, Sookie, you were constantly on my mind. Something was different about you and I was desperate to find out." He paused and took the time to stare up at me through his red stained eyes. "Remember I love you."

"I love you too." I whimpered in reply.

His eyes took on a dark shade of blue, deeper than I'd ever seen. The tears ceased falling from his eyes and his body turned to living stone as he stayed motionless. I could barely breathe as I watched him. Suddenly he dropped my hands and stood up. His head shot from side to side, taking in his surroundings. Then his eyes came to rest on my face.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" My heart shattered completely.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are nowhere near as good as a Viking vampire saying he loves you. **


	13. Coffee and Coats

**Hey guys, here's an update :) **** So it turned out to not be too long between these updates. I wanted to thank everyone that is backing me on my exams, so I thought I'd keep you updated. I need 3As in my exams to get into vet school which requires a lot of work, so I'm rather stressed with it all at the minute. I did a mock for core maths 3 which is trigonometry and calculus, and I got a grade B, which is a promising start. Now, because I'm that mean, I'll show you a little of my revision for Biology **** (feel free to skip to the chapter at this stage). Oh, and Charlaine Harris owns the Southern Vampire Mysteries, I'm borrowing a few characters to play out my story. **

**At a synapse, action potentials are transmitted via chemicals called neurotransmitters. As the action potential arrives at a synapse, depolarisation occurs which open Ca2+ channels and calcium ions rush in. Vesicles containing neurotransmitters fuse with the cell membrane and release the chemicals. The chemicals diffuse across the synaptic cleft and bind with receptors of the next neurone. Here Na+ gates are opened and positive charge rushes into the cell, causing slight depolarisation. If enough charge enters, another action potential is initiated. It's boring, tedious and well, just a load of words, I wouldn't worry if you don't understand it, I'm just re-inflicting a little of my pain I think. **

**So, on with the chappy!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Confusion reigned on his face before rage took over."What have you done?" His blood stained face turned towards me and I couldn't help notice that his hands were clenched into claws.

"I haven't done anything." I whimpered out as I cowered back into the cushions. He sniffed the air deeply whilst staring at me intently.

"You tell the truth. Tell me where I am Sookie? What am I doing here?" He turned his back on me; deeming me a weak human who wasn't a danger to him. Keep his slightly crouched stance he took in his surroundings; my patchy carpet, paled curtains, old couch and the general living room of a southern home. "Am I at your house?" He asked after a few moments. I couldn't speak to answer him; I could only stare, whilst the past few days crumbled around me. "Tell me!" He growled at me.

"Yes, you're in my house. We're in Bon Temps." I stuttered, desperately wiping at the tears spilling from my eyes.

"Why am I here?" He stared me down and he was the scariest thing I'd seen. Shivers wracked through my body, my heart thumped in my chest and all I wanted to do was hide under the comforter. This was the question I'd purposefully avoided; I couldn't tell him the truth it would simply hurt too much and I didn't know what I could safely tell him without asking Pam first.

"Pam sent you here, you were recuperating." I finally answered.

"Do you have a phone?" I nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. He was gone before I could blink, moving with his supernatural speed and grace. I didn't hear anything until his deep bass growl sounded from the other room. I remained where I was, shocked to the core.

After he regained his memory I'd expected things between us to end, possibly become awkward, when he remembered his duties as Sheriff and his responsibilities at the bar but I hadn't considered this in even a fleeting thought. Both of us had assumed he'd remember his time spent here and that the only deciding factor would be what he'd remember. But here I sat with the memories of me erased out of the mind of the man I loved.

"Thank-you." I physically jumped as he spoke. He stood in the centre of the room, his head nearly touching the hanging light and fan. I hadn't seen him move back from the kitchen. "Pam tells me you've been very hospitable. I'll be on my way." Then he simply left. He was standing before me; a towering mass of frustration and anger, the next instant he was gone, leaving nothing behind but a few clumps of tattered grey material.

I cried unashamedly into my hands. I was curled tightly into a ball on the sofa with the comforter thrown haphazardly around me. Silence, my sobs were eerily quiet, encased the house. I listened to the emptiness that was my life and cursed myself for being so foolish. I should never have let myself begin anything with him and I should absolutely never have allowed myself to fall for him. I knew our relationship was doomed from the start as there were too many odds stacked against us. But who was I to fight against something so out of my control? I certainly didn't go seeking out something with him and I couldn't stop the situation.

I blamed whatever fate had decided to bring Eric to my door step those few cold nights ago. I should never have opened my door as soon as I realised the person wasn't human. Hell, I should never have opened the door at all given the time of night it was. I just couldn't quite bring myself to regret it all though. A rueful smile barely graced my lips as I thought of the famous quote, "It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." I finally understood the poem by Tennyson. With Bill there had been true heartache; my first relationship and my first break up, but I honestly did regret at least some of my time with Bill.

That's where I stayed all night, cuddled up on my sofa, hugging my knees to my chest so tightly my joints began to cease by morning. As the first few tendrils of sunlight peeked through the slightly open curtains I finally succumbed to an exhausted sleep that was blissfully dream free.

That was how the next week past. I would work, with my automatic smile plastered across my face, and go through the motions of being a waitress. My few friends, and even brother, noticed that something was wrong but after a few days of my adamant dismissal they appeared to give up on ever getting to the bottom of it. I wallowed in my own pity, spending every restless night on the sofa, looking out into the woods for any sign of life. I didn't even see Bill.

I only allowed myself a week though before I shook my own shoulders and made myself move. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, therapeutically cleaning out my mind as I went. With every surface scrubbed and polished there was another nook of my mind where I turned over a fresh start. I promised myself I would wallow no more and instead take each day as it comes, filling my times with life's little pleasures. Within two days I'd completely cleaned the house, even doing the jobs such as scouring out the kitchen cupboards that hardly ever needed doing. I even dusted and vacuumed the upstairs bedrooms that were used purely for storage.

Once the house was clean I moved on to other tasks such as cleaning my car inside and out, sorting out the weathered shed at the back of the garden and planting new flowers ready for spring. But the best thing of all was the little present I bought myself; a little blackboard with chalk to keep quotes, phrases and words that made me smile or contemplate. A certain poem by Tennyson held pride of place in the centre for several days,

"I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."

At first I'd assumed it would keep my shattered heart from attempting to rebuild but it had the opposite affect; giving me strength in my convictions and allowing me to begin the healing process.

I didn't hear from Eric or Pam, not a phone call or thank-you note. At one point I contemplated sending them a bill for all the blood I'd bought along with clothes as I simply couldn't afford them, along with the things that I actually needed. I couldn't bring myself to do it though; taking Eric in had been the right thing to do, no matter how perverse it appeared at first and I wouldn't demand payment for my actions. Still, a thank-you card of gift would have been greatly appreciated.

"Hey Sookie," Sam called tentatively when I made my way into the bar in time for the lunch time rush. It had been two weeks since the eventful night with Eric, and although I was by no means healed or even significantly on my way to healing, I was feeling much better. The raw pain had subsided to a throbbing ache that I could at least cope with in public. I'd started sleeping much better as well. I'd just had two entire days off, during which I'd read a wonderful novel, I was feeling refreshed and less troubled than before.

"Hi Sam," I called back to be rewarded with a smile. "Busy the past few days?" I asked as I shucked my old coat.

"Nope, quiet as usual. Most people seem to want to stay at home with the weather being this cold. Can't see as I blame them. Lunch has been busier though, people wanting to eat indoors." I nodded in response and popped my things into the office for safe keeping. I was just tying the apron around my slender waist when Sam leaned around the partially open office door.

"Before I forget Sook, a woman called for you last night. She said she didn't get an answer at your place so she wondered if you were at work." That was strange, hardly anyone ever called me let alone at work. I'd been at home all day yesterday so I should have heard the phone if it rang. Although I did guess it would be a logical second place to try, the bar, if I couldn't be reached at home. As sad as it seemed, that was how predictable my life had become recently. I needed the extra cash that much.

"Who was it? Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, it was a woman, accent seemed to be from further North but she didn't leave her name. Noisy in the background though, sounded like a bar or something." He left me alone then since his message was delivered.

The only person that it could possibly be was Pam but I had no idea why should could possibly want to get in touch with me. I'd definitely been at home all night; I was still sleeping on the sofa, so I shouldn't have missed her call. She must have gotten the number from Merlotte's from the phone book. I just couldn't figure out why she'd need to contact me. After the way Eric had left I'd sorrowfully assumed that would be the last I'd hear from either of them, especially for a long while.

I pressed the thoughts to the back of my mind though and walked out of the office to start my shift, determined to give better service than I had been doing. I succeeded in my goal, at least partially; I was more focused and it showed in my bigger tips. I was walking behind the bar to get some extra lemon wedges when Sam collared me.

"Sookie, can I have a word?" He asked from his position on the bar stool he kept behind the bar for quiet periods.

"Sure, just give me a minute," I replied over my shoulder as I walked back to my table. After a quick scan I decided everyone was happy and I turned back to Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you? Anyway, are you busy after your shift?" He asked quizzically.

"I'm okay, and I have nothing planned." I actually had a date with a new book.

"Do you want to go and grab a cup of coffee?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I noticed, oddly, for the first time that they were a much darker shade than his strawberry blond hair. Sam was a handsome enough man; he was of a slight build but I knew he was strong, and not just because he was a shape-shifter, he had the lean muscles associated with runners really. There was one main point in my decision about going for coffee; I enjoyed Sam's company. Although his mind wasn't a complete blank like a vampire; I could relax more with him than humans, it took actual effort to read his mind and then it was only impressions and feelings.

"Okay, straight after work or shall I go change first?" I replied and I was met with a slightly amazed expression.

"After work if that's okay with you? The diner should still be quiet then." Honestly, that was okay with me. With my waitress uniform between us it would feel less like a date and more like a drink with a friend which is what I wanted and needed.

"That's fine. Better get back to my tables."

I finished the rest of my shift which was fairly lax and I grabbed my coat, ready to meet Sam. We agreed to take our own cars since the diner was on the other side of town, so it wouldn't be good for Sam to come all the way back here with me to get my car. I took the familiar roads in my constant companion all the way to the diner where I pulled up in their little car park. Sam was already waiting for me in one of the booths and he actually stood when I arrived, only sitting once I had.

"So, what's new with you then Sookie? Been up to much in your days off?" He asked as we waited for our orders.

"Nothing much really is new. I cleaned, and read, and sorted out my head. I've been getting everything into order really." I shrugged my shoulders at him. I then realised it was only polite to return the question.

"I've been doing some thinking of my own, Sookie. Do you still have feelings for Bill?"

"What? No, I stopped all emotional times with him a long time ago, all I have are memories and I'm not even sure I want them." Where was he going with this?

"Oh, because the way you've been acting this past while, I don't mean to pry here, but it's obviously a guy that's got you feeling like this and I was just wondering if it was Bill."

"It isn't, it's got nothing to do with Bill," I replied truthfully. It was true that Bill had caused me a bit of pain during my time with Eric, I'd gotten over that pretty quickly, even if I hadn't it would have been buried deep beneath my other problems.

"Will you tell me?" He asked, quieter this time.

"I can't tell you Sam."

"Why? I thought we were good friends."

"We are Sam," I made the mistake of squeezing his hand that rested on the counter top to reassure him of my words. It was only due to my quick reflexes that I didn't end up holding hands with him. I was beginning to regret agreeing to coffee due to the topic of conversation. Sam appeared to have feelings for me still. "But there's a valid reason why I can't tell you. I don't know if I'm allowed to, I can't tell a little bit without telling it all and I'm just not ready to talk it through. Okay?"

"Okay, but can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I really like you." I wasn't ready to handle this; I wanted a drink with a friend, not the talk of a relationship. My heart was still in fragments in my chest.

"What do you mean Sam?" I asked, speaking more sharply than I'd really intended.

"I want more than friendship with you Sook, I like you. I know I'd be good for you, I could look out for you and you know you can relax around me." His arguments held truth; I couldn't read his mind, he did look out for me and I knew he'd be good for me as he was a good friend. The problem was I only had platonic feelings for him.

"I'm not ready Sam, for anything. Just be my friend?" He asked and I couldn't help but feel guilty at the sad puppy, gleam in his eyes.

"Okay."

We ate our pies in slightly awkward silence. When we were finished Sam got the bill and wouldn't hear any of it when I offered to pay my half. He walked me out to my car where he opened the door for me but stopped me with his arm.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"Nothing Sookie, it's just..." he paused for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and glancing upwards. I was still wondering what was wrong with him when he swiftly bent his head and pressed his lips against mine. I jumped at the shock but his hands moved to my shoulders and held me in place. His lips moved firmly against mine for a few seconds, during which I could only stand numbly. I couldn't handle this.

When he finally realised I wasn't going to kiss back he pulled away, but not before placing one last kiss again my lips. "Sookie?" My cheeks felt wet and I knew that silent tears were trailing from my eyes. It was too soon; the last lips I'd kissed were nothing like Sam's. Kisses with Eric had always been passionate, fun and full of affection.

"I can't do this Sam! How dare you kiss me when I told you earlier that I wasn't ready. I can't go from kissing one man to kissing another with barely a gap in between." I fumed. His hands dropped back to his sides and it didn't take the wave of guilt that rolled over me to realise that he felt bad for his actions. I took no heed of him though and sat down in my car, pulling the door closed behind me.

I raced home as fast as I possibly could in my old car, just wanting the simple comfort of my sofa and a book I could escape into. I wanted to forget in that moment, I wanted more numbness to wash over me. I'd just been pushed back a week for the sake of Sam testing out his feelings. I knew when I agreed to his request that I was probably pushing my look but I hadn't expected him to be that intense.

I pulled up, finally, in the front yard, and then stumbled towards my porch. It was the small package lying in front of my front door that stopped me in my tracks. A plump package wrapped in shiny black paper with a silver slip of thick thread wrapped around it, ending in a bow. It wasn't any occasion for a gift from anyone; my birthday wasn't quite here and no one was in the habit of apologising this way.

Still pondering I picked it up and walked into the house. My things were placed on their rightful hooks before I turned into the living room, slumping down onto the sofa, exhausted. The parcel was gripped tightly in my hands, lying on my knees. It was soft and I just couldn't hold the curiosity back any more, it had to be opened.

I carefully untied the bow and peeled back the paper to reveal a cranberry red swath of material that appeared eerily like a coat. Unfolding it further it revealed a beautiful pea coat in a berry shade. The material was thick and just looking at it made me feel warmer. A large hood took the place of a collar and large, dark red buttons decorated both sides of the double breast. It was long enough to hit me mid thigh and I couldn't resist trying it on. It fit practically perfectly and I admired the way the cinched in waist added shape where my old coat had just been a jumble.

I noticed the folded slip of paper on the floor and opened it up. On it there were only a few words scrawled; _Because you needed it_._ Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are better than a chapter without Eric. I think. Maybe. It is Eric, and you do get thoughts of him.  
**

**The poem in here is one by Alfred Lord Tennyson, In Memoriam: 27. Not my favourite, that's Blake, with my 2 faves being London and Auguries of Innocence. I think that's all I need to tell you. In case you were wondering, I keep updates of stuff on my profile; it lets you know about updates and general stuff. Have a good week guys.**


	14. Gifts

**Hey guys, here's another update. It's a bit longer than usual which I thought might help smooth over the fact that I'm not updating as much. I only have two weeks left of college until study leave though, I don't know what'll happen with updates then, probs increase. I had the feedback on a maths mock today, it was on statics and dynamics of a particle and I got 84%! Have you guys seen the new trailer for True Blood? I thought it was brilliant, looks like some pretty steamy Eric/Sookie scenes could be coming up. Also, the second season DVDs come out on Monday! Finally, I've been waiting for ages. I've only seen each episode once, out of sequence on the net and a couple when I was in the states over Xmas. **

**As last time, I'm going to share a little of my revision with you, feel free to skip over this part. Muscles consist of fast and slow twitch fibres. Slow twitch fibres are resistant to fatigue, are dark due to the high myoglobin content, have a lot of mitochondria for extra ATP synthesis, have lots of capillaries to provide blood, smaller glycogen content. Fast twitch fibres on the other hand are the opposite really and are only good for strong, quick bursts of movement. For example the breast/flight muscles. Oh yeah, Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**

* * *

**

The coat cheered me up more than I could imagine but I honestly couldn't think of who could have sent me it. I knew who I wanted to have sent me it but I didn't dare to believe it could. My options were fairly limited; it could be my brother making amends for any number of his problems and he could easily have gotten one of his women to pick it out. Another possibility was Arlene, trying to make amends after our falling out from Bill, we were able to be civil with each other but that had been the extent of it. My other options, I felt were the least likely, Eric or Pam. Eric didn't remember our time together so he had no reason to send a gift to a random woman he'd met once, a long time ago. Pam, on the other hand, had reason to be thankful for the 'work' I'd done whilst Eric was sick, but it didn't really seem like her style. Especially sending a red pea coat, I'd imagine something more girly or more Morticia Adams.

I managed to put the giver of the gift to the back of my mind and I did what I'd planned to do during my drive home. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate, grabbed a clean comforter from the laundry chest in my room and snuggled down on the sofa with a good book. The light dimmed but I simply switched the light on and read some more, drifting away into the world of Tolkien, with the characters I could create in my mind.

I woke up the next morning in the exact same position; curled up on my side on the sofa. The only difference being the cramp in my neck and the book that was now half away across the floor. I sighed and picked myself up, shuffling towards my bathroom. On the way for my coffee from my shower I saw the light flashing on my answering machine. I hit play as I walked by, knowing I'd be able to hear it through the open door of the kitchen.

_You have three new messages, first new message received yesterday at 9:43pm,_

"Hey Sookie, I'm guessing you've already fallen asleep. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I honestly didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Call me back when you can." Sam's guilty voice was followed by the beep and I felt better about what had happened. He seemed genuinely sorry, he didn't know the full situation and he'd been the good friend, calling me to make sure I was okay.

_Second new message received yesterday at 11:06pm_. Who on God's earth been calling me after eleven at night? The call could have woken me up! It didn't, but that wasn't the point.

The customary beep sounded, followed by about two seconds of silence and then the smacking of plastic on plastic as the phone was put back in the cradle. Strange, I didn't get many calls like that. I wasn't worried, it wasn't heavy breathing, just someone not quite getting to end the call before the message but around here, people usually said hi at least and sorry to miss you. I shrugged it, took a nice sip of steaming coffee and waited for the next message.

_Third new message was received today at 8:24am. _I'd missed a second phone call? I hadn't realised I'd been that deeply asleep, I didn't feel refreshed at all.

"Hey Sookie, sorry to bother you again. I have a favour to ask though, any chance you can come in for earlier and work part of the lunch shift too? Coby's sick so Arlene's at home to take care of him. Let me know as soon as you can, Chere." I groaned internally at the thought of working extra hours. However, I didn't have anything planned and I did need the extra money. On the bright side, it sounded like it was a split shift, not an entire extra shift. Here I was being dependable Sookie again. I sometimes wondered what some people would do if I just turned round and said no someday.

I dialled the number for the bar off by heart and waited for someone to pick up. "Merlotte's, Sam speaking."

"Hey Sam, I just got your message. When do you want me in?"

"Can you get down here for twelve? Dawn said she can manage the extra tables until then and I've done the opening jobs for Arlene. I'm sorry to dump this on you."

"It's fine. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Wait, Sook, are you okay? You had me worried last night." Again his voice took on that guilty tone.

"I'm fine, I fell asleep early last night and I slept through three phone calls as well, so I must have been out. I'll see you later." With that we hung up and I was left to enjoy the last two free hours of my morning in peace.

When it came time to leave I relished slipping on my new coat so it really wasn't my fault that I hugged the warm wool to me when I stepped out of the door. I felt feminine for a change and it looked surprisingly good against the matt black of my trousers. My drive way did take the happiness out of my present mood though as I jolted down it, the gravel getting sparser and smaller by the day. I mentally made a note to start saving money up specifically for new gravel.

I reached the bar fifteen minutes early and I noticed that I was right on time in Dawn's eyes; the lunch time rush had started early due to the cold weather with people sat at most of the tables, still huddled into their winter coats. She smiled at me as I entered which was unusual; Dawn didn't particularly like me as things between her and my brother had become particularly strained recently and she was wondering whether he was blowing her off to help me out. That thought I'd been able to pick right out of her mind during a lapse in my concentration.

With the bar so full mental voices were a loud; an unmelodious hum that I fought to keep out, trying desperately not to focus on anything in particular. The bright, empty headed smile became a permanent fixture on my face for the next few hours. Luckily, at three o' clock the diner quietened down considerably which meant that only myself, Sam and Dawn were left to clean up.

"Sookie, I forgot to tell you, the same woman called again looking for you. It was kinda late as well; she still hasn't managed to get hold of you?" I was filling one of the salt shakers from my section when he started speaking and the shock of realising that Pam was still trying, somewhat desperately, to get in touch with me caused my hands to jerk, sending salt over the counter.

"No, I got a phone call late last night; I said earlier that I slept through it. No message, apart from someone not getting the phone down in time."

The rest of my shift, which finished at eight, was filled with the thoughts of who it could be trying to call me? The really strange part I found was that they were contacting the bar directly, instead of me at home. At least, I didn't think they were contacting me at home. The number was easy enough to find, I was in the phone book, and they knew me well enough to ask for me at the bar. I had settled on it being Pam, but I refused steadfastly to call her back; if she wanted me that much she could call my home and I only had the number for the bar, there was always the chance that Eric would pick up. I couldn't put myself through that.

"That's a nice coat Sookie, where'd ya get it?" Dawn asked and I noticed the wave of good intent coming from her mind, she was being genuine.

"Thanks! It was a gift," I replied as I finished tying the belt. We were both free to go and it was right on time too.

"Oh, who from? Secret admirer?" Dawn sure was in a good mood with me.

"I don't actually know. They didn't sign the note, but I just had to keep it." We were walking out of the bar by this time to our respective cars. "Well, bye then." I called cheerily as we turned different ways out of the door.

As I was driving home I allowed myself to think of my upcoming birthday; it was only ten days away and I always did something nice to mark the day. With only having a small family and few friends, if I didn't do something to mark the occasion nothing really happened. It wasn't necessarily right, but I felt I deserved one day to myself out of the entire year and this year wouldn't be any different.

I'd booked the day off of work so I had the full day free to do with as I liked. My options were fairly limited due to my funds running low but I could afford something small. I could spend the day at home, enjoying the small pleasures in life or I could go to Shreveport, walk through the mall and enjoy a lunch at one of the cafes. It was the latter one that I finally decided on; I would go the mall just this side of Shreveport where there was a beautiful second hand book store. I could lose myself amongst the stacks, find some good books, not break the bank and then have a spot of lunch before driving back. With my mind made up I drove quietly back home.

Three days before my birthday there was another surprise waiting for me. Just like last time I was just getting back from work when I noticed a strange bag sitting next to my front door. It was a brilliantly white bag, which was how I saw it from the car, with the effect of a brown ribbon tied around it where in actual fact it was the pattern on the card. As I stepped closer, anxious to find my birthday gift, I saw the letters spread in shining silver. _Guylian_. I gasped.

Inside the bag the most delicious of Belgian chocolates awaited. A bright smile erupted on my face and I happily bent down to retrieve the bag by the ribbon handles. It was taped firmly shut but there was a card. With excitement I hurried inside and into the kitchen. I pulled the card from the ribbon and began to read,

_I thought you might like these, they are delicious. Happy Birthday, I know it's early._

Again there was no name but I had the sudden, sinking feeling that it had been Bill who had sent me them. He, I believe, was the only one that knew my penchant for Belgian Chocolates and during our time together he'd actually bought me a few, expensive, boxes. It was pure luck, I think, that Guylian's were my favourite brand. He must have known that I could very rarely afford them on my own. I was torn however, about whether to accept them. I assumed they were from Bill and I really didn't want him to think that this eased the situation between us, it didn't, but I just couldn't resist.

Three days early I opened the first gift I received for my birthday right there on the kitchen table. The spread before my eyes made my mouth water at the thought of the sweet, rich tastes. The bag held a beautiful array of chocolates that looked like it had been personally selected for the gift as there were some slightly eclectic choices. Three bars of chocolate (dark, with hazelnuts and pure white), along with a selection bag each for the different types of seashells, sea horses, a heart shaped box of chocolate pralines, two bags of the solitaire squares and even a box of La Trufflina, which were my absolute favourites.

Without hesitating, I placed one of the seahorses into my mouth and let the rich goodness wash over me. I completely relaxed and focused entirely on the taste. It had been a long time since I'd had chocolate, except from in a cup, and it was delicious. I savoured the creamy texture as the warm chocolate turned to liquid and slipped down my throat. It was due to my shields being lowered that I realised there was blank area of brain heading swiftly towards the house. I barely had time to snap my eyes open before there was s sharp knock on my door.

Sighing, I got up and walked to the front, I didn't bother to wonder who it was; I'd find out when I looked. My heart sank when I saw it was Bill standing on the porch with his dark hair flopping down in front of his eyes. Despite the cold he hadn't bothered to act human and was going without a coat, instead only wearing a thin t-shirt and cotton pants. Even though I didn't expect Eric to come knocking on my door, I did hope for it. Every time there had been a knock on the door, even though I could read the person's mind, even though it was daylight, I'd always been disappointed to find someone else stood there.

"Hello Bill."

"Hello Sookie, don't worry, I'm not staying. I just wanted to tell you I'm going away for a few days."

"Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know." I was a little curious about why he was telling me. I wasn't curious enough though, to ask. I did have to thank him for the birthday gift which was spread across my kitchen table. "While you're here I wanted to thank-you for my birthday gift. You shouldn't have but they are my favourites. I can't believe you remembered!" I was still stood safely inside the doorway of my home.

"I didn't give you a gift yet Sookie, that's another reason why I came over, to give it to you." Was his reply as he indicated the parcel held in his hands.

"But, I thought you bought me the Belgian chocolates?" I frowned, looking behind me as though asking the chocolates who they'd been given by.

"No, that wasn't me." He looked slightly miffed; probably mentally cursing himself for not actually having sent the gift I clearly liked.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone hanging around here. I've been out walking since just after sun down, there's been no one."

"Oh okay, thanks. I guess it was Sam."

"Anyway, here's your gift Sookie, you can save it for your birthday or open it now, it's up to you." He handed the gift out awkwardly, not crossing the threshold. That was something slightly new; he couldn't, nor could any part physically connected to him, cross the threshold of a house he wasn't invited into. That could prove useful. I quickly pulled the package inside with me and thanked him once more before turning around to go back inside.

I enjoyed three more seahorses that night before my will finally won the battle with my yearning for more, and I put them in a cupboard out of the way; I would savour every bit. The rest of the night passed swiftly with chores until I finally settled down with my book on the sofa. I was walking out of the door the next morning; to get some much needed groceries, when I almost fell over another package. This was beginning to get ridiculous. I was only turning 28 for heaven's sake; I had another two years to go until the big thirty.

Bending down, I picked up the square box which I discovered was quite heavy and turned back into the house. This time, I just placed it on the side and continued with my day. A similar version of events happened for the next couple of days; I would come from work to discover a gift waiting on my porch and then I would find one in the morning on my way out. Every time, even when they were placed during the night when I was in, I was oblivious to anyone being there.

My birthday morning dawned bright and cheerful, with the distinct promise of real spring in the air; the wind no longer held the bitter bite and the mornings tended to be frost free. For the first time in a few weeks I considered myself happy. It certainly helped that I was sat in front of a small mound of presents, the size of which I hadn't seen since my early years.

I started out with the smallest one; a thin, pale pink box that had Jason's scraggily writing on the tag. It turned out to be a book token and two tickets to one of the small playhouses in Shreveport. I smiled at being my day turning out better; I was still going to the book store in the mall and now I would spend less physical money. The tickets however we a little problematic; I didn't have anyone I could take with me. Sam got me a selection of DVDs, mainly BBC productions of classic books that I'd read. Collin Firth was Mr Darcy for me now. Arlene actually got me a gift; a simple, lace detailed vest top that would look very nice in summer. It seemed we were getting over our dispute.

Bill's gift was rather strange and instead of just one thing, it was an amalgamation of items, as though he couldn't quite decide what I would actually like. Inside the parcel were a few CDs of various artists, a couple of books, a new jumper and a gift token for Starbucks. The last one really had me stumped; there definitely wasn't a Starbucks in Bon Temps, nor were the plans for one, so the closest would probably be Shreveport or Marthaville.

That was when I started on the gifts from that unknown somebody. It was getting beyond perplexing now; I knew it wasn't Sam, Bill or my brother as they had already gotten me something. Shrugging my shoulders I pulled the paper off of one of the larger square packages and discovered a toaster. That was something that I could knock off of my 'to buy' list. There was no note at all with this one. Inside the next box was a basket of flowering plants that were starting to wither from their days in the darkness. I immediately watered them and put them on the windowsill, hoping dearly that I could save them. The soft parcel contained a new fleece comforter that would be ideal for my sofa.

I couldn't help the inkling feeling that I was missing something completely obvious but I just didn't know what so I did the best thing I could; I ignored it and continued on with my presents. The next gift turned out to be the strangest; new wind screen wipers, a car emergency kit which was mainly a high-vis vest and a warning triangle along with a soft dog seat belt buddy. I couldn't fathom out why anyone would buy me such a thing; it was certainly not something I would consider buying for myself.

That left me with one more present. A quite small black box tied up with a red ribbon sat on the hard wood of the kitchen table, once again without any outward sign of the giver. I unravelled the ribbon and pulled off the lid to reveal a folded sheet of paper laid atop tissue paper covering the contents.

_I know you need one, so please accept it. Also, promise me to continue about your day no matter what you feel. You need to look outside. _

That was strange and the strange ominous feeling was back, fluttering around in my stomach and sending my heart racing. Automatically though my hands reached out to fold back the red tissue paper. A small plastic box was revealed to me and as I pulled it out I realised what it was. An alarm clock. Only one person knew that I needed an alarm clock.

I dropped the clock and its box to the table as I lost the strength in my hands. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes fluttered closed. I desperately hoped that this was some horrible dream and that I would wake up, safe in my room after today had passed. When I opened them I found the alarm clock starting back up at me as a reminder of the broken shards of plastic that I was still finding in my room. Eric had shattered my other one completely. He was the only person that knew I didn't have one. He was the only person that knew I would need one. Eric had sent me this gift and all the others.

I gasped at the realisation and the feeling I'd been experiencing was suddenly apparent to me. My subconscious had pieced together the puzzle pieces whilst my working mind was still dawdling. I grasped his note in my hand and read the words one more time.

Without thinking I grabbed my purse, car keys and coat and walked towards the door. I needed to get to Shreveport. I didn't know what these gifts meant but he had to remember at least some things about our time together. I realised on some level that I was most likely setting myself up for heartache but I couldn't sit idly by, I had to go and find out the answers to my questions.

I threw the door open and nearly tripped over one last present that was waiting for me. There was a note clearly visible this time atop the plain cardboard box.

_Thank-you for listening to me. I hope that you're okay. Please don't be mad at this gift but I know that you get lonely and that you had a cat before. Take good care of her. Eric._

Curiosity made me pause to open the box which was only lightly sealed. Handles at the side allowed for plentiful ventilation. Upon opening the top I found a gorgeous kitten looking up at me with big green eyes. Her two tone face was wonderfully fluffy and the black with ginger gave an odd definition to her eyes. I scooped her up to discover her body was predominantly black with white socks on her feet. She was gorgeous.

"Hello Sweetie," I cooed at her to which she replied with a quiet meow. I noticed the soft velvet colour around her neck. _Tina._ "Hello Tine, I'm Sookie." I told her as I walked her inside.

Without even being here Eric had well and truly disarmed me. My favourite companion growing up had been my blue-gray cat that had only passed a few years ago. How he had known was beyond me. But Tina had turned up in my life and while I didn't know what was happening with Eric I knew one thing; he wasn't getting her back.

* * *

**Well remember now, reviews are almost as good as thoughtful gifts from Eric. I'm actually enjoying my own box of Guylian's right now that the guy I like got me :) **** I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm sorry it's so much like a filler. It had to be like this to set up the next chapter. Look at it this way; with this being so long you just know Eric has to be in the next chapter. **


	15. Birthday

**Hey guys, another update! Woo! I'll start out by saying that Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. I hope you guys like this piece. No news on the exams side of things but my mum has decided to get a new dog for when I go away to university to keep both her and Lu company whilst I'm gone. She's decided on a Japanese Spitz. It could be very interesting. At least it's a small breed and another creature around here will probably help her out. She doesn't get any attention from Lu when I'm not around so it'll be good for her. **

**Anyway, I want to thank my wonderful reviews! You guys make me smile so much! I'm pretty close to hitting three digits now; think you can make it happen on this chapter? I think you can. It would definitely make my weekend. So, on with the chappy as there's no boring biology revision tonight. **

**

* * *

**

Still cuddling Tina I walked back into the house, dropping my items onto the floor on the way to my living room. By the time I was sat on the sofa she was nuzzling into my neck, the soft fur of her ears tickled the sensitive flesh. She meowed softly and I realised that she must have been outside for awhile; it was likely that Eric wasn't using a human to drop off the gifts as I hadn't heard a human and sun rise had been several hours before.

"Want some food?" I asked softly. I just couldn't resist stroking under her chin. Breaking out of my growing love for her cuteness, I realised that I didn't have any food for her. I couldn't give her the milk in my fridge as most cats are lactose intolerant and I didn't even have any chicken in. Dejectedly I looked in the box in the slight hope that there might be something that would give me inspiration. What I found there was astounding; a carton of kitten milk, some sachets of food and even a little pouch of what I assumed was catnip.

I couldn't believe that Eric had thought this through; vampires didn't have to do any of the typically human things so generally forgot about them completely, even when in a relationship with a human. But here, he'd remembered the small things when thinking about a cat. I smiled at the thought of him pondering how to look after a cat. I couldn't help the fit of giggles bursting out at me at the imagery of a hulking vampire sat with a tiny kitten on his lap.

I poured her a small plateful of milk and laid some meat down on another whilst I thought about what I was going to do with my day. Should I still stick with my original plans? That's when it struck me. That's when I sat down so swiftly that the wood might actually leave a mark. This wasn't typical vampire behaviour; even more so, this wasn't typical Eric behaviour of either persona. He was in trouble.

"Oh my," I whispered to the room. "I'm sorry Tina, you're gunna have to spend your first day here on your own." She looked up at me with her startlingly green eyes before letting out a loud meow, showing off her teeth. I really didn't want to leave her alone, she was so tiny, but Eric needed my help. It wasn't his style to leave things without his name; if he was ashamed of something he wouldn't do it at all.

I placed a couple of towels on the floor of the kitchen to make sure she was warm, gave her a little extra milk and some water, and then I ran for the door once more. I grabbed my things from where they still rested on the ground, and headed out straight for the car. It was a one hour drive to Shreveport in my old car and with every minute that past I grew closer and closer to the steering wheel. I couldn't help it; the more nervous I grew the tighter my hands gripped the leather and the tenser I felt.

With the map preciously resting on my knees I managed to find Fangtasia with little trouble because I remembered the small strip mall that it was located near. I pulled up at the front of the building that appeared exactly the same as when I had seen it all those months ago. In the light the grey painted bricks looked boring and dull, the neon sign reading Fangtasia was switched off and looked effectively pathetic. The night really changed the facade completely, turning it into the heaven for fang-bangers that I knew it was.

I rushed out of the car and knocked on the bolted front door before I realised how stupid I was being. The sun streamed down on my brightly. Vampires were sleeping and if even if Eric was awake for some reason he surely wouldn't be here. As I was contemplating turning on my heel and finding somewhere to hide until sundown the heavy door was pulled open to reveal a scrawny human.

"Yes?" She asked timidly, keeping everything but her head and shoulders behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Sookie, I was looking for Eric but I realise how silly that is now." I smiled brightly at her and I saw her eyes roaming over me, taking me in.

_What does she want with my master? Stupid girl, of course they're all sleepin', it's daytime. She's not my master's type at all!_

"Okay then." She went to close the door but I had a couple more questions for her.

"Ginger!" I called out and I knew my mistake as soon as I felt the wave of fear wash over me. I'd picked her name right out of her head when there was no way of me to know who she was.

"How did you know my name?" My eyes were like saucers as I tried desperately to think of a reasonable explanation. It came right out of her mind.

"Eric's talked about you; I gathered it was you from the description." The last was my own snippet. Her strawberry blond hair was bordering on true red and tired blue eyes peaked out from underneath the unkempt locks. She was very skinny, with bones sticking up through her flesh, causing angles where there should have been curves.

"What do you want?" There was still a wary tone in her voice. She was working with vampires that could end her existence without a second thought and only a flick of the wrist but a blond haired young woman scared her.

"What time is Eric likely to be in tonight?" I asked sweetly, the smile still plastered across my face.

"He usually gets in about two hours after sundown at this time of year. G'bye." She stated before shutting the door sharply and I heard the distinctive click of a lock sliding into place.

That sorted that out; I had about eight hours of time to pass in Shreveport with only worry about my vampire to keep me company. I didn't know what was wrong with him, if there truly was anything, or even how I'd be received once I got inside the bar but I did know that I had to see him. I slumped inside my car, forehead resting against the steering wheel whilst I thought about what I could do to will away the time. I could wait here, in the parking lot, or I could go, carry out my original birthday plans.

I chose the second; I was already in Shreveport and sitting in my car really wasn't going to help anything. That was how I came to be standing inside one of my favourite book shops at three in the afternoon with a stack of books piled high in my arms. Once amongst the shelves I'd been able to lose myself in the written word, flitting between Tolkien, King, Rice and even Stoker on my wanderings. Some of the older books were cased in a layer of dust and I couldn't help feeling sorry for the aging pages but the smell of the slow decay was hypnotising and I found myself breathing deeply.

I finally made my way to the check out, extremely grateful for my book token and purchased my finds. I'd found a book on looking after kittens, several general fiction books that had piqued my interest from the first few pages, several were about vampire mythology (one had been written after they had come out of the coffin too!) and lastly there was the new vampires handbook. I'd originally picked up the title in honest interest but had found it to be an entertainingly sarcastic fiction piece written by a 'vampire'.

Whilst in the book store I'd been successful in keeping my thoughts away from my Viking vampire who lay in deep slumber somewhere in the city but as I turned to the food court I was tossed back into reality with a sharp thud as I hit the ground. It was still hours until sun down and I'd exhausted my main way of passing the time. I forced food down my neck for two reasons; it wasn't a good idea to have a low blood sugar level around vampires in case of accidents and it did help pass the time.

I managed to spend the rest of my day wisely; I found the local library and I essentially camped out in one of their private study booths. With steaming cups of coffee keeping my focus intent I read all I could about vampire law and mythology; more directly on the relationship between sire and child. Eric wasn't himself; Pam was acting weirdly as she was still making strange attempts to contact me at the bar. Summation of both facts had given me that Pam was somehow involved in the problem that Eric now faced, whatever that might turn out to be.

During my time with Bill I'd ascertained that Eric and Pam had the sire/child relationship although I didn't know for sure which vampire was which. I'd never been told anything about siring a vampire from Bill, I didn't even know if he had a child but he was most definitely under the thumb of his maker still.

My afternoon in the library was intriguing at least, though not necessarily useful as I didn't know to the extent to which I could trust the information as vampires played the truth of their race very close to their chests. From information that seemed plausible as well as more trustworthy I came to understand the bond between a sire and child was generally the strongest relationship in the vampire community. The Master held the true power but the child had sway over the master, it seemed to be almost a form of blackmail they used; they could feel each other's emotion to a certain extent and the children had been known to act their feelings. This could certainly be something to do with the strange behaviour that Eric was exhibiting. Although, on the other hand, I could be making up the entire situation.

At 8:30 I walked out to my car and made the journey across town to Fangtasia, pulling into the car park just before nine. I really wasn't dressed for a club but I was wearing dark clothing and I hoped I would just blend in with the tourists. I didn't know the vampire on the bar, which wasn't really surprising, but I was glad it wasn't Pam.

"Hi there pretty lady, how old are you?" The young vampire leered at me and something about him screamed newly turned. He carried himself in an obnoxious way that clearly said he was much better than anyone else around.

"I turned twenty eight today," I replied with my bright, fake smile plastered across my lips.

"Well happy birthday to you," he smiled, showing his extended thanks. Before I could do anything he grabbed my hand, brushing his lips against my knuckles before licking a quick line along the skin. I shivered in repulsion. "Enjoy the bar with bite!" He snapped at me, actually clashing his teeth together on bite before he twirled me around him with such strength that I just had to follow. When the world stopped spinning I realised I was inside Fangtasia.

Bodies were heaving on the dance floor area and I could feel the blanks minds of about ten vampires surrounding me offering a tranquil harbour amongst the clatter of the human crowds. I had no idea where Eric would be; when I'd met him here before he'd walked over to me. His great height would make him recognisable above everyone else's heads but that would only work if he was stood; for all I knew he was sat at one of the booths, surveying the crowd. I sighed and walked over the bar, resigning myself to having to ask the bar tender for help.

"What can I get for you?" He asked through extended fangs; he seemed vaguely familiar. He must have been the same bar tender from last time; there just weren't that many Native American vampires around.

"Gin and tonic please," I asked to be polite. I should at least order a drink, giving a nice tip, before asking for a small favour.

"Coming right up," he replied. A few seconds later a tall glass with a lime wedge sitting on the edge was placed in front of me.

"Can you tell me where Eric is?" I asked sweetly as I handed over my money to pay for the drink.

"He's not due out here for awhile, but I'm sure I can help with anything he can." His eyebrows rose suggestively and I was lucky my face was practised in the art of remaining blank under any condition.

"Thanks," I replied before moving away. What was it with the vampires in this place and the leering?

I took a seat at one of the high tables on one of the lonely bar stools. On the shiny table top a new calendar of events sat and I couldn't resist flicking through it to find my vampire. I gasped at his image when I found it. This time he was January and he was laid out fully on a black bed spread with nothing covering his nude body at all. He was laying on his front, his glorious behind on perfect show, and his head was resting on his folded forearms. His eyes were shut, giving off the look of perfect calm whilst his hair fanned out to the side over one of his shoulders. I glanced around before sneaking it into my purse. I might not have the real thing, and I might never have the real thing, but his pictures really were very nice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A cold female voice, rippling with anger, snarled at me suddenly. I flinched and spun around in my seat to find Pam stood beside me. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a bun, leaving her eyes clear for me to see them burning into me. Energy and rage boiled along her skin and I didn't need to be telepathic to know I was in trouble. Not that I could read her mind though.

"I'm looking for Eric," I replied quietly. I desperately wanted to down my drink; it might help give me a little courage and if it didn't do that, it might help dim any pain that was coming my way.

"He doesn't want to see you." She snapped back and brought her hand down, heavily, to smack against the wooden table just to emphasise her point. At that moment I became aware that Eric was nearby, within the same buildings as me and somehow I just knew, I didn't know how, that his feelings were confused and above all else, hurt.

"You've caused enough trouble as it is! You shouldn't be coming here. He doesn't want to see you!" Her voice took on a deep bass growl and she was slowly leaning closer and closer toward me.

"How do you know what he wants?" I asked whilst I never broke eye contact with his simmering blue orbs.

"Because I know my Master. Better than you ever will! You changed him and he just wants to be back to normal. You should go!" Her other hand came crashing down on the table, spilling my glass so that all the liquid splashed out to drip to the floor. The glass tumbler rolled to the edge, ignored, to smash into smithereens on the hard wood ground. "You need to leave. Now!" She barked the last at me with her face only a few inches from mine.

Suddenly I was looking at clear air and nothing interrupted my view of across the room. Her angry eyes were no longer boring holes into my head. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked around. Eric was standing about four feet to my right, holding the back of Pam's head so tightly I could the tendons around his wrist standing out. Her head was locked in place and a grimace was actually present on her porcelain features.

My heart quickened its pace at the sight of my Viking once again stood before me. His long pale hair was cascading down over his back and shoulders which were dressed in a soft looking leather jacket. Tight black jeans encased his long legs and boots adorned his feet. I couldn't stop my perusal of him; it had been so long since I had seen him. When my eyes came to rest on his face, saving it for last, I felt a little piece of my mending heart fall out of place. Confusion reigned in his eyes that were deep with hurt.

"Come with me," he ordered quietly but his voice carried clearly through the once noisy air of the bar. I noticed then that the only real noise was the music from the speakers. Every single patron, human and vampire alone, had stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Some people looked terrified, others awed and some were just plane entertained. "Return to your jobs!" Eric barked as he turned and walked swiftly across the room with Pam still held awkwardly at arm's length.

I had no choice but to hop down from my stool and scramble after them, through the door marked private. I entered a long hallway that seemed to run parallel with the length of the bar with offices along one side. At least that's what I assumed they were as no signs indicated their usage and there were no windows. I was just in time to see Eric disappearing through one of the last doors.

Inside this door was a large office decorated in cream and wood. An expensive desk held a computer, paper work and random artefacts that I couldn't identify. The walls were bereft of any personal pictures; in fact their only ornament was an advertisement poster for a special Halloween party held at Fangtasia a few years ago.

Eric who was still stood in front of his desk suddenly let Pam going, flinging her against the wall. He sat heavily in his high backed leather desk chair and laid his palms flat against the mahogany. I saw his chest rise and fall steadily in the calming breath that I knew was only to reduce his anger. His eyes darted up to me mine for an instant, just enough time for me to see the pain once again before he continued to stare at nothing.

"What is going on?" He asked quietly, his tone deeper than I'd ever heart it with an accompanying bass growl. I opened my mouth to speak but he gave the briefest of shakes of the head before turning his blazing eyes on Pam who was stood against one of the walls, far away from me.

"I was telling her to go. She has no right to be here. She only brings trouble. I should never have let you stay with her, it hurt you." Pam spat the words out, showing true emotion.

"It was my decision overall to stay there. I said no to coming back to you Pam. You have no power over me."

"Master!" She called out in exasperation and I felt one of the rare waves of emotion I can sense from a vampire. She was broadcasting her hurt and betrayal. At least that gave me the answer about their bond; he was the sire. It should have been obvious really with how old he is.

"Sookie." My heart stuttered in my chest just at hearing him say my name. "Why did you come here today?" Oh, where to start. "Twice." He added with a pointed look on his face. So Ginger had told him about me stopping by this afternoon.

"I got your gifts. I honestly didn't know they were from you until this morning, with the clock. I should have pieced everything together sooner. I needed answers." He nodded at my words then indicated on of the chairs in front of his desk. He did the same with Pam.

"It seems there have been some misunderstandings between us all. I will ask the questions." He glanced at both of us, obviously testing to see if we would question his authority. I had no desire to go up against an angry millennia old vampire, no matter the feelings between us.

"Sookie, did you like my gifts?" He stared into my eyes. I blinked as I locked in on the dark blue eyes, storing away every detail.

"Yes, very much." I replied quietly and ignoring the audible huff of air that Pam exhaled.

"Did you tell Pam that you disliked me?" He asked, his eyes still boring into my own.

"What? No! Of course not." I replied with more energy, ashamed that he would think I would lie like that. He nodded his head briefly and took his eyes away from me.

"Pam, did you try and get in touch with her at any other point apart from the conversation you spoke to me about?"

"Yes, multiple times. She refused to return any of my calls or messages." I felt my bottom jaw drop slightly of its own volition.

"Sookie, did you want to add something?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Yes. I've never had a conversation with Pam since you were staying with me. She has contacted me once at home, all the other times have been at the bar when I wasn't working. She never left her name or a number. The only message she left was a few seconds of silence before a phone clicking down." My words had a visible effect on Pam. His stare towards me softened slightly; the sharp edges off his almost glare disappeared until he turned his face to Pam.

"What have you done?" He whispered.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are almost as good as getting rescued by a gorgeous Viking vampire or getting a naughty little butt shot picture of said vampire. Oh hell no, they're really not but I do have some real good visuals right now. **


	16. Shadows

**Hey guys, so a few things to say today**

**I got my 100 reviews, exactly actually as I write this. **

**I had a maths mock exam today on extended calculus, and tomorrow I have the remained of that test as well as a biology**

**I am going to be getting a Japanese Spitz, an uncle knows a breeder with some puppies that will be ready in a few weeks. My mum's going to be naming him Mojo. **

**I am the proud owner of the True Blood second season DVDs that came out today. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries**

**Oooh yeah, I met my own vampire on Saturday night at a party lol. I caught him sucking his own blood from a cut so we started talking, turns out he's 6-2 and of Scandinavian descent due to his mum. hehe**

**So, on with the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

"What have you done?" He whispered. I couldn't stop myself from flinching into the hard wood of the seat back at that cold tone.

"I've done nothing but try to help you!" Pam snapped back. She must have been sure in her power and their bond to go against a vampire as old as Eric. I watched them whilst trying desperately to sink into the seat. I didn't want to be in a room with two angry vampires; in comparison to them humans are breakable kindling.

"Perhaps you should have found out if I wanted you help!" Eric retorted and I noticed his fangs had run down in his rage. I'd never a seen a vampire show such emotion on their usually schooled faces. His pale eyebrows were drawn down low over his eyes, casting them in shadow. His nostrils flared with the deep breaths he just didn't need and his mouth was set in a permanent grimace with the fangs digging into his bottom lip.

"Eric, no one knows you better than I do. You couldn't see what was happening to you. You lost yourself, more than just your memories."

"No one knows me! You see as much as I let you see!" Pam glared up at the ceiling avoiding Eric's eyes, while she boiled under the skin. Eric flicked towards toward me and I saw the hard set of his eyes soften slightly. The next instant he was back to glaring at Pam. "Pam, what did you do?" His voice was monotonous and sent a shiver running down my spine.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I don't want to tell her." She flicked her head towards me but otherwise didn't acknowledge me.

"You will speak with Sookie here." His eyes flicked towards me with an ever so slight bowing of his head. He was trying to convey something to me but I just didn't know what. The tension in the room was unbearable and only my gut churning fear kept me rooted to the chair. I watched Eric intently though, no matter how stupid it was. I had the strange feeling that he wouldn't really hurt me, not physically, but Pam would have no qualms about it and I was effectively turning my back on her.

"When you got back here you were different and we had no way of telling what the hell had happened to you. You had us all worried, more than we dared let you see. You became more of yourself after a few days and I relaxed but then you started to remember. Then you changed again, you became something I've never associated with you. It scared me. It scared everyone here.

When you asked me to get in touch with Sookie I did try at first, I called her house and the bar but couldn't find her. When you asked again I knew something was wrong and I couldn't let you go down that route. Vampires and humans are not meant to coexist. They're food." I flinched at her words and drew my arms across my chest protectively. She didn't even pause to glance at me, just continued in her bored tone. "You were obsessed, you were strange and you were more ruthless than ever. I told you she didn't want to see you to protect you, to try and get you back. I didn't think she'd have the audacity to come back here. Now I learn you've gone behind _my_ back. What's this about gifts?" Her head cocked to the side in a jerking motion and I'd never seen a more predatory motion before.

"The gifts are none of your business. You said she wouldn't see me or speak to me; I had no way of contacting her without you knowing except in this method. So the gifts became necessary. But you miss the point; I was not going behind your back Pam. I have the authority here, but you seem to forget that. Now, leave, I need to speak with Sookie." I began to hyperventilate; my breaths quick and shallow to match my racing pulse. I was beyond terrified at what would happen next.

With one last glare at me Pam shot to her designer shoe clad feet and stalked out of the door, slamming it shut behind her with a thud that shook the walls. My eyes slowly turned to rest on the man sat in front of me, his palms still laid out flat on the desk. I swallowed and willed my churning stomach to still; I would need all of my concentration to get through this without harm.

"Did you tell Pam you didn't want to see me?" His eyes were back to boring holes into my head.

"No." I choked out. The tell tale sting of tears was beginning to prickle the back of my eyes; I would not cry here. I'd cried enough for him over the past few weeks, I don't think I could take any more.

"Did you know it was her calling?"

"No." I had to be completely honest with him here though, "I had an idea but nothing for sure. She never left her name or what it was about when she called. I only had the bar's number, I didn't want to call you. If you picked up it would have hurt too much." He nodded slowly, letting his faze fall from my face. His eyes that had been a deep, Prussian blue shade that seemed to be verging on black had lightened, slightly to midnight.

"Did you know the gifts were from me?"

"No. I didn't know until this morning. I thought they were from different people."

"Did you like them?" His voice was less cold with this statement and his eyebrows were finally lifted, to take the shadow off of his eyes. He was still terrifying.

"Yes." I knew he'd definitely asked this question before, why he thought my answer would be different without Pam in the room I didn't know. He continued to gaze at me, as though wanting more information and I was glad to speak, it filled the empty silences between my responses and his questions. "My favourite is Tina; it's been so long since I had a cat. I had to leave her at home today, I hope she's okay. Before that though, the chocolates were the best. They are my favourites." I wringed my hands on my lap as I squirmed in his sight.

"Why did you like them?" I risked a quick glance back up at him and found his head tilted slightly, much in the same way that Pam had. However, unlike Pam it was curiosity that I saw predominantly in his eyes and not hunger. I took a deep, steadying breath.

"They were thoughtful and not just trivial. They were things I needed. The chocolate cheered me up, the flowers brought life into my kitchen, and Tina will give me company when I feel lonely. The toaster was broken so I needed a new one; the comforter will keep me warm on the cold nights when I'm reading. The car kit was strange though but I realise it's a good idea now, my car is old and I never can be too safe. The alarm clock was the present that made me realise it was you, you're the only that knows I need one. You're the one that broke it. I needed one and you gave me it."

As the last word left my lips the office door was thrown inwards and Pam stood seething in the doorway, her hand grasping the back of a leather jacket tightly, the owner just out of view. The heavy oak door was only clinging to the frame by one set of hinges and as she barged through, the other vampire in tow, the wood clattered to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric roared as he stood up, hands clutching the edges of the desk, I could see the dark wood beginning to crumble. Pam took centre place in the room, barely a few feet from my chair which caused me stand up, retreating to the corner, further from the door. I finally got a look at the vampire that had been dragged into the room.

A dark bouffant hairdo trailed down slightly over his forehead in an unkempt manner, shadowing his eyes. A straight nose, large sideburns that gave a rounded face some definition and all the magnificent hair was jet black. Recognition dawned on me and I didn't need to see his eyes to know they were a dazzling, sparkling blue. I couldn't stop my bottom jaw from going slack, letting my mouth gape.

"Sookie, this is _Bubba," _Eric said to me, clearly having noticed my star struck gaze. At least it could give credence to the reported sightings. "Pam, let him go!" Pam responded to his command immediately, it surprised me slightly giving the rage that was rolling off of her, and sent the guy tumbling. Bubba righted himself quickly and stood up straight, attentive as though waiting for an order. "Bubba, this is Sookie." Eric finished the introductions.

"Well hi Miss Sookie," Bubba called out cheerily as he brandished a cool hand in my direction with a toothy grin lighting up his face. Still reeling in a little shock I accepted and shook the offered hand, gazing at the marble white skin. As soon as he stood back from me he took a sports bottle that had been attached to his belt to take a big gulp of red liquid. I could only hope it was synthetic.

"You sent Bubba?" Pam growled from the centre of the room, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Yes."

"So you go behind my back and then send one of my responsibilities to do it? Making him swear to keep it secret?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sookie," Bubba apologised to me, looking surprisingly earnest for a vampire. I just wasn't sure what he was apologising for. I nodded my head in return and gave him a small smile, it was all I was capable at the minute.

"I didn't go behind your back, I am the master here. You left me no choice. I can trust Bubba. He offered to help; I didn't have to threaten him." A chunk of the mahogany desk fell to the floor as Eric propelled himself backwards, shoving the desk along the tiles. "Now Pam, I wish to hear no more of this."

"At least explain to me how you did it. I spent time on my plans, I've never know you go behind my back before."

"I've gone behind your back before Pam, don't be such a fool. I'm far older than you. You just haven't caught me before."

"Was it only Bubba you used?" Pam's voice was getting lower with every passing statement.

"Yes, essentially. A delivery man for the first, then Bubba for everything but the cat."

"We are not to use Bubba!"

"I did offer Miss Pam," Bubba piped up around the squirt top of the bottle of blood, there were remnants of red clinging to his teeth.

"Bubba, it would be best if you left. Thank-you for your time." Eric said dismissively, never breaking his gaze from Pam. Bubba waved briefly to the entire room before strolling out without a glance back, not a care in the world.

The tension from the two vampires enveloped the room from where it came off of them in droves. I could feel Eric's turmoil; the confusion catalysing his rage. His eyes were darker than ever, the shadow back again to cloud his vision. Pam was no better, fangs extended and showing in her snarl. Her stance was now slightly crouched, as though she was ready to pounce. I cowered further into the corner, against a filing cabinet.

"Pam, calm down. You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. I wanted to protect you. You were drowning in emotion, something I haven't seen in you in centuries. You scared me. In a partnership there is, by definition, more than one person. You need to remember your responsibilities."

"Pam, are you jealous?" Eric asked with an incredulous tone breaking through the menace. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes. But it's more than that! You neglected _your _responsibilities. We all lost you and what for? A human girl!" She pointed at me, accompanying her words with a growl.

That was when my knees gave way, leaving me to lean completely on the wall for support. She pounced, literally, towards me, covering the metres faster than I could blink. One instant she was stooping near the door the next she was halfway towards me in the air, her hands reaching out. Eric moved faster though and suddenly he was in front of me, taking the impact with a loud grunt. My breath rattled out of me as I fell to the cold tiles.

I scrambled to my feet and ran from the room, turning my back on the fight. All I could hear behind me was the snarling and snapping. I hit the hallway with too much speed to turn the corner, skidding round it almost on my knees. I turned right, continuing the way I'd come on impulse. I raced past the oak doors until I hit the end, pushing with my entire my body against the emergency exit door. The lever pressed inwards and suddenly I was spilt to the hard concrete fall outside. The freezing night air wrapped around me and raised goose bumps instantly. I felt the tell tale sharp sting of grazes on my knees, before I was once again running across the parking lot for my car.

I had somehow managed to keep my purse strapped around my shoulders and I fished into the dark confines to retrieve my keys. I came to a halt by my driver's side door, still routing for my keys. That's when I felt it; cold, strong arms wrapping around my middle to pull me up off the ground. I screamed lightly until a large hand covered my mouth, cutting off the sound.

"It's okay Sookie, it's me." A male voice whispered in my ear, soothingly whilst the grip tightened. I was spun around to face into the night while the body behind me rested again the car. Seconds later the voice sunk through the cloud of fear that held my brain in its grasp and I relaxed immediately in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered again so that his breath tickled my ear.

My hands gripped his forearms tightly and he set me gently to the ground, his hand uncurling from over my mouth so I could talk. I flipped around as soon as my sneakers touched to look up into his face. His fangs were retracted; the only sign of their earlier elongation were the still healing dints in his lower lip. His eyes were lightly with no shadow as he gazed down at me and I couldn't feel the rage that had been rolling off of him earlier.

"We need to talk," he stated simply before he grasped my elbow carefully and began propelling me towards a car in the staff parking lot. I could do nothing but follow him, my feet scuttling along to keep up with his long strides. We came to rest beside a deep red corvette, shining even in the dim light. I knew nothing about cars but even I knew this was an amazing car. The letter ZR1 identified it as one of the new models that I'd heard Jason talking about recently. The only thing I knew personally was the sleek lines, sloping roof and soft leather interior was beautiful.

"Get in." With his commanding words came a sweet gesture; he stooped down to open the door for me, even offering a balancing hand to me when I wobbled. The soft leather seats were comfortable and I sank down into their warmth as the door shut softly behind me. Before I'd even got my seat belt fastened Eric was sat beside, the engine started and his seat belt fastened.

We sat in silence as we drove swiftly down the quiet roads of Shreveport heading to an unknown destination. I didn't know why I got in the car with him, for some strange reason I trusted him to not harm me, it was too late now to have second thoughts anyway. We were only a few minutes into the journey when Eric broke the stillness.

"You're bleeding," were the only words he uttered but I immediately remembered my fall and my aching knees. Sure enough there was congealing blood clinging to the skin on both knees from two bad grazes. I was lucky there were no gashes and I would be fine once the skin was wiped clean.

"Sorry," I replied as I dug through my bag for a tissue or anything I could use to clean myself up.

"Don't apologise for something that isn't your fault. It doesn't bother me," he looked at me as I spoke. I desperately wanted to tell him to watch the road but I knew his reflexes and sense would keep us perfectly safe. His words were true as well, his fangs were fully retracted and his eyes were the lightest I'd seen them all evening.

We pulled up a few minutes later in the car park of a park that was overgrown with weeds and completely empty. He shut the engine off, leaving us in absolute silence. I needed to speak.

"What happened back there?" I asked and was ashamed to realise my voice wavered.

"Pam was overcome with her emotions; she so rarely gets them so strongly. She didn't truly mean it; she doesn't wish you any harm now. She seems to be bathing in jealousy, fear and something else I haven't identified yet. She will be fine when she comes to her senses." I had the distinct feeling that it this 'coming to her senses' wouldn't be an activity to Pam's liking. In fact, I detested thinking what punishment he'd bestowed upon her for her behaviour.

"How did you get the gifts to me?" I asked. I'd had a prelude to the explanation earlier but I still wasn't clear on any of the details.

He took a deep breath before he continued, staring ahead into the night. "The first gift, the chocolates were delivered by a delivery man who wasn't afraid to shirk a few responsibilities in return from some extra money. The rest were delivered by Bubba at night; you wouldn't have discovered him and Bill wouldn't have bothered him. The last gift did pose a problem as Bubba couldn't deliver him."

"Is Bubba who I think he is?"

"Yes, just never call him his true name. It aggravates him. He was brought over by a weakling that should have listened to rationality."

"Why couldn't he deliver Tina?"

"Bubba has a certain affinity for cats. You would never have received your final gift." His deep tone was soothing. I turned in my seat to watch the play of moonlight shadows across his handsome face. It was strange and unexpected, but being so close to him offered no pain. Not yet at least.

"Then how did you get Tina to me?"

"I brought her myself." The pain arrived, a dull ache in my chest at the thought of being so close to him but missing him entirely. He'd been on my porch and I hadn't even realised. "I was doing errands last night and I drove a road close to your house. I left Tina on your porch and left before you could sense I was there.

"Did you see me?"

"Yes, briefly. You were asleep on the sofa when I was there."

"Why didn't you wake me?" If he was sending me gifts he must have some semblance of feelings for me, I just couldn't comprehend why he had gone to such lengths to give me a gift but then not speak to me when he saw me.

"I was still under the impression that you severely disliked me and didn't wish to speak to me. Now it's my turn for questions, Sookie. Why did you come here tonight?" He turned his head to look at me with his bright eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I needed to see you. This morning I found out you were the one sending me the gifts and I had to find out what it meant."

"Why did you come to Fangtasia earlier?"

"I came to the conclusion that you were hurt in some way, I just didn't know how. I thought Pam might have something to do with it though. I drove to Fangtasia without thinking; it wasn't until I knocked on the door that I realised you would be asleep somewhere."

We sat in silence, both contemplating, whilst looking at the other. I couldn't see him well, but I knew it was a different matter for him. His pale skin held that luminescent quality that all vampires seemed to possess and I saw for the first time the strange black, bordering on red, bruising around his eyes.

"Eric?" I asked quietly but of course he heard me. I had to know the answer to the most important question. I needed to know what this all meant before I could even think to risk my still shattered heart on this man. It hadn't been his fault but the pain that held me was swirling around me.

"Yes Sookie?"

"How much do you remember?" I asked and my voice held strong.

"Everything."

* * *

**So there it ends. Does that answer a few questions for you? What did you think? You know I love reviews and I definitely love my reviewers. So, remember, reviews are almost as good as taking a ride in a corvette with a Viking vampire?**


	17. Everything

**Hey, **

**I want to start out this note with an apology. It seems my words weren't clear at the end of the last chapter. As you can see this isn't the end of the story, as here's another update. I have a plan for the rest of the story which I will probably have finished before the end of my study leave. I simply meant the end of that chapter with my words. Sorry. **

**Second, Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**Third, an update on my exams. I've taken a calculus mock, further calculus with trigonometry, organic chemistry and a biology paper. Calculus I got 81%, and further calc is on 62%. Don't know about chem. yet but I'm hopeful. Bio is the best though, 89%! My first real exam is on Monday. Right, I'll let you get on with the update now. **

**

* * *

**

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything."

"So what does this mean? What do you want to happen Eric?" I asked quietly and I just couldn't bring myself to look at his face while he responded. I had the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach again; on some level this was going to be painful.

"I don't know." Came his soft reply, though his deep tone broke through the few seconds silence easily.

"How can you not know Eric? This rests on your shoulders! I had my heart torn out when you couldn't remember, there's no point me getting shattered again if you don't care." My voice was gaining volume and I brought my fire filled eyes to look at him. He'd been so sure, so confidant all evening and now this.

"Sookie, I care, believe me I care. I just don't know what can happen. We're so very different. It would be two worlds colliding." The man sat beside was sounded strange, as though he was somewhere in limbo between the Eric I'd fallen in love with and the Sherriff that I know he is.

"You said you would fight for us Eric, when we were together." I replied softly and I could feel salty tears beginning to prick at my eyes.

"That was before I gained all my memories and I found out the person I really am." His stony gaze held little emotion which shocked me to the core. I'd seen rage, confusion and even love in his eyes but I'd never seen then so empty before.

I knew with that look that we weren't going to work and that I was only causing myself more pain and hurt. I needed to get away from him, pick up the pieces of my heart and start the slow process of healing. I couldn't bring myself to just forget him though, no matter how much easier it would be. I loved the man and I couldn't forget him.

"You made a promise to me once Eric. You said that no matter what happened when you remembered who you were that you would still be with me. You said you'd fight for us no matter what happened. I see now that it was an empty promise." My voice held strong until the very end where the slight wavering gave away the extent of my emotions. The tears that had threatened before began to slip silently from me eyes, leaving behind searing trails in their wake.

I turned away from him after one last look at his gorgeous eyes which were full of something I couldn't comprehend to reach for the door handle. I gripped the plastic and pushed the door open. He didn't stop me. I climbed out through vision cloudy with tears and shut the door softly behind me. I couldn't will my legs to walk yet and I fell back slowly onto the car. My eyes shut lightly as I took a steadying breath. I let the breath rattle out of me as I pushed forward, standing up straight and I opened my eyes to smack straight into the centre of a hard chest.

My hands came up automatically to stop my momentum whilst my eyes travelled upwards to find his deep blue eyes gazed down at me from his great height. His hands gripped my shoulders firmly to keep me in place as he stooped down to meet my eyes on level. His once empty eyes were swimming with emotions, one of which I recognised as hurt, and a fresh stream of tears rolled down my cheeks. His slightly rough thumbs swept away the warm tears.

"Don't go." He whispered and I noticed the slightly straining of pink that rimmed his lower eyelids. "Sookie, I can't let you go. I didn't mean I wanted you gone, I meant I didn't know what would happen. Neither of us can read the future but we can try. I think I need to try." He stared intently into my gaze so I would know the truth in his words.

A slight smile played on his lips as he saw the realisation of the truth dawn in my eyes and the tears instantly slowed their streaming. The smiled disappeared quickly but I couldn't complain. His head leaned slowly into me, allowing me to pull away if I wanted, and he pressed his full lips softly against mine. His hands held my head in place as his lips moved with mine tenderly. My own hands snaked up his arms, around his neck and into his flowing hair, tangling my fingers into the locks.

Our kiss became more desperate. I couldn't suppress the sighing moan that left my lips into his mouth as his hands trailed down to wrap around my waist so he could pull me flush against the long line of his body. I couldn't get close enough to him and I drank in his scent. His taste was exquisite, better than I remembered. I clung to him, greedily as we kissed, never breaking away from each other.

"Eric," I whispered as I managed to get in a breath of much needed oxygen. His lips captured mine again and I could feel the hard press of his elongated fangs against my lips. "We need to stop," I whispered. It was true; I didn't really know what his words meant although I knew they were true and I could just be setting myself up to be crushed.

From an inch away I saw his eyes close tighter than they had been as he pulled back more. I felt his breath against my face and I could tell he was drinking in my scent. His arms pulled me up into his chest as he stood up straight. My feet left the ground and I was pressed against his chest in an embrace that I could never have broken out of. My arms locked around his neck and I buried my face into his shoulder, feeling the soft leather of his jacket against my skin.

I was slowly lowered to the floor and he stood back, sticking his hands into the pockets of his form fitting dark jeans. He never looked away from me.

"We need to talk," I whispered into the night, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"Will you get back in the car?" I nodded and turned around, this time opening my own door to get in. He was already in his seat by the time I was sat down. My shaking hand was in his large one before I realised he'd moved.

I wasn't sure why I remembered in that second but I did. I'd left my responsibilities behind me and I shouldn't have ignored them. I needed to get home, no matter how much I wanted to stay here. I couldn't forget the life I had back at my quaint little home anymore. "I need to go home." I stated to the windshield.

"Why?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice the hint of pain that was left unmasked in his tone.

"Don't worry. I've just been shirking my responsibilities today is all." At the slight frown on his handsome face I continued, "I've left Tina all alone all day, I don't want to think what trouble she's got herself into. I need to look after her and be a good mama." He quirked up an eyebrow at my words but I chose to ignore him. He was the one that bought me the cat anyway, he could deal with me calling myself her mom.

"Okay. Put your seatbelt on, I'll take you home." He started the engine and the purr sounded loud in the night, growling its strength.

We were pulling out the car park when I remembered my car, still in Fantasia's parking lot. "I need to go get my car." He gave no verbal response, just the nod of his head. Eric still held my hand as he drove, his hand resting on top of the steering wheel casually. He was a blur of motion when he needed to shift gear as it was a manual transmission, never taking his hands from mine. I'd never seen anyone, not even Bill, drive anything like this.

I spent the entire journey watching him. His eyes remained forward, watching the road with a bored expression, only broken occasionally by his speedy glances in the mirrors. Shadows played on his features as we passed underneath streetlights at a speed I just didn't want to know. His long hair was pulled back behind his shoulders, leaving his profile clear for me to admire blatantly. Every time he glanced in the right wing mirror a smile would break across his lips when he saw me staring at him.

All too soon we were back at my car and I had to say goodbye to him, when I hadn't even gotten him back properly. I started to clamber out and he was there, already, offering his hand for help that I actually needed. I smiled my gratitude and we walked hand in hand to my car. He'd parked in his original parking spot which I saw now was marked 'manager' in bold yellow print on the sign in front of the bonnet.

"When will I see you again?" I asked when we were nearly at my car which looked very old and beaten compared with the gorgeous corvette.

"I'm coming with you." He stated as though it was obvious.

"You are?" I asked and I couldn't keep the credulity out of my voice.

"Of course. I will make my way back here or to one of my houses before sun rise. You wanted to talk."

We got into my car then, me once again in the passenger side. He'd taken my keys out of my hand as soon as I'd pulled them from my purse with only a quick, "I'll get us there quicker." Our journey, the entire forty five minutes that it took him, was spent in silence. I spent my time either gazing out of the window or looking at him but all the time I was wondering about what I was getting myself into him. I was suddenly very, very tired.

"We're here," I whispered for no reason when we pulled up my drive. It was unbelievable that my car had moved as fast as it had for the entire journey.

"You need more gravel," he noted quietly, almost to himself.

"I know, I can't afford it at the minute though. I'm saving up," I replied. He nodded his head, taking in my words.

We were walking up the steps, once again hand in hand, when I remembered that I'd revoked his invitation during one of my low points. I grabbed my keys with a shaking hand to unlock the doors. I pushed the door open to take a step inside.

"Sookie, I can't enter." His face was full of shock. "What happened?" I dropped his hand to wring my hands together, fingers fiddling with the belt on my jacket, which was the one that Eric had bought me.

"Just after you left I went through a mad point and I," I stuttered and took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "I revoked your invitation." His face fell instantly with hurt sweeping into his eyes.

"Eric, would you please come on in." I smiled at him. My words worked, moving the hurt from his eyes to leave a small smile in its wake.

I walked into the kitchen where I'd left Tina earlier and I walked into the path of destruction. Water was puddle on the floor, much more than I remembered giving her and food was in splodges across the floor from where she'd walked in it. The two towels that I left on pegs pinned to the counter were on the floor in shreds, the rags having been cut by sharp kitten claws. Amongst the mess the most adorable sight awaited; Tina was curled up in a little ball on the fleece blanket. Her tiny paws were cuddled up into her stomach and her fluffy tail was wrapped around her legs, coming to rest with the tip against her nose. From the angle I gazed down at her I could only see the black fur of her face. Her emerald eyes peeked up at me as she heard my footsteps. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her; it was at least partly my fault for leaving her alone for so long too.

"Hey Tina," I called softly as I walked further into the kitchen. She uncurled from her ball to give a huge stretch, even sending her claws out to pitter-patter again the floor. I stooped down to her level, offering out my hand with which she gladly rubbed her chin on before letting out a surprisingly loud meow. "Do you want some food?" I cooed in the voice I usually reserved for small children.

I stood up and went to the cupboard where I'd placed the rest of her food. Soon I had a fresh dish with a little kitty meat on it. I spun around to see Eric standing by the table watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked as I placed the food on the worktop. I picked up Tina with my now free hands to sit down at the table before I realised I'd forgotten the kitten milk. "Hold Tina for me?" I asked, followed swiftly with the bundle of fluff brandished into his hands before he could reject my favour. I giggled silently to myself before grabbing the bowl of milk. When I turned around I found him stood in the exact same position, having not moved at all. Both his eyebrows were raised as he stared at me with a slightly annoyed look. Tina was peeking out at me from between his fingers and she looked smaller than ever, cooped up in his large hands. She barely filled up one of his palms. I laughed aloud at the sight, unable to contain my giggles.

As his stare continued I carefully grabbed Tina back, setting her in my knee to feed her hungry tummy. Eric sat down in the chair opposite me and he watched me handle the kitten with blatant curiosity. At least I knew that cats weren't scared of vampires, at least not this one.

"Why did Pam react the way she had?" I asked, still feeding Tina, who appeared to be spending more time licking my fingers than actually eating.

"Several reasons I think. She was jealous of my feelings; it had been a long time since I'd actually shown any real interest in anything other than the bar. It had been years since I'd truly shown emotion towards Pam."

"You are her maker." I stated.

"Yes. But that is a story for another time. She is worried as she claims; she can't delude me that much. But with my passivity as far as the, more," he paused to search for the right word. "Pleasant emotions. I lost my ability to understand them. She could tell what I was feeling, through our bond. She was worried that it was a human that was causing me to feel again.

I think the biggest thing that provoked her was her fear. We aren't used to, as a race, feeling fear. It's an alien emotion to us as so little can harm us, or even bother us. She would have acted out against this without it. Fear provoked her further, sending her to the extremes that she has shown. She's scared that such a thing can affect me and I am so much more powerful, older than her." He was leaning forward onto the wooden table tip, his fingertips pressed together.

"What did you do to her?" I asked quietly, unsure if I really wanted to know.

As though he'd read my thoughts her replied, "Do you really want to know?"

"I think I need to." My hands gripped Tina a little tighter for support, a gesture which she didn't appreciate if her sharp claws digging into my fingers were any indication.

"She's being punished. She's been trapped into her coffin for three days. This will be followed by one bottle of synthetic blood. Then she'll be trapped into her room, without anything, for awhile. I haven't determined the time yet. She will be given enough blood to remain healthy, but that is all. She needs to think through her reasoning. I will talk to her, show her the truth."

I simply nodded in response, actually grateful that this was her punishment as it could have been so much worse. Especially from what I'd heard about Eric. "So what happens now?"

"We start a relationship. I would like to start where we'd left off, but I understand that would be unacceptable from your point of view." At least he was taking my feelings into consideration; I don't think Bill had really done that.

"You're right. We can't ever go back to what we had. You're a different person. I have to see if my feelings still stand for the real you."

"Then I suggest we 'date' as you humans like to call it." He didn't use the air quotes that most people would have but his intonation alluded to them.

"How would that work? I've never even dated a man." I replied.

"What do you see me as Sookie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vampire, man, being, supernatural. Monster."

"You're a man Eric, there are dark things inside you, and I can't deny that you can be a monster. Not that I've seen it firsthand. But there's a real person inside of you, and I can't believe that there isn't something good inside of you." My words were honest and I reached across the table to squeeze his large hands with my petite one.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that, not even I believe there's good left in me."

"There has to be. Without good things you don't have the ability to feel, to care, to love. When you had amnesia the basis of you was still there, I can see that person hidden in your eyes. He's inside you somewhere. There is good in you."

A slight smile broke out across his lips, revealing his white teeth, with extended fangs.

"How would you like this to work Sookie?"

"I'd like to see you, more than once a while. I want real feelings and emotions or there's no point to this, I'd be wasting my time. We need to get to know each other; I need to find out who you are. The person I grew to love when you had amnesia is in you, but it isn't the entire you." I could feel my eyes drooping as exhaustion began to take a hole of me. I glanced at the clock to find that I couldn't class it as late anymore, but rather it was early.

"That is a good idea. I wish I could claim it as my own. I don't work Monday nights at Fangtasia. Every Monday I will come and see you, we will do as you please. On your nights off I can come here after work or you can come to Shreveport, which ever we decide is best. I have a safe house in the area where I can spend the day."

"That sounds good." I smiled at the thought of such a powerful being taking me into considering, looking out for and actually wanting to spend time with me. Eric stood then, taking Tina cautiously in his large hands to place her on her blanket. He turned back to me then, picking me up and taking me into the living room where he sat on the sofa.

"You are tired. You should rest and sleep. Is here okay? I can tell this is where you spend your nights."

"Yes, it is. I do have one last question for you though Eric."

"What's that?" He asked from somewhere above me. I was curled up on the sofa cushions with my head resting in his jeans covered lap.

"Do you love me?" I couldn't deny that I still loved him.

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse, I love you." My eyes snapped open and I smiled up at him as another piece of my heart slotted back into place.

"I love you too Eric." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist. My eyes slid shut again when I felt his hand graze my forehead softly.

"Stay the night?" I mumbled as I rolled onto my sight, pushing my nose into his vest to breathe in his scent. I was relaxed, comfortable and I settled down swiftly in a restful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you all sent me for the last chapter. They are very much appreciated. So, remember, reviews are almost as good as falling asleep in Eric's lap. **


	18. Midnight Surrender

**Hey guys, **

**So another update. I only have four lessons over today and tomorrow at college so I got a hell of a lot work done in my non-lecture times so I've had some free times in the evening. An update on my mocks, I got a 69.4% on my further calculus class which is really good for the amount of time I have left before the actual exam. **

**Funny incident happened at college today though. We've just had the locks changed on the perimeter doors and they have a 3 second delay so you can type in a code and then open the door. It turns out on the staff entrance they didn't get the delay right, as in it doesn't seem to have one. The staff entrance is directly opposite from the library so I can see it from my study table. I saw eight teachers walk straight into the door today, very funny. Some of them deserved it too. **

**Right, I'll stop writing this now. Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries btw. Oh, and I've taken a lot of stuff from the second season of True Blood in this, or at least based things around it. I hope you don't mind. **

**

* * *

**

Our dating plans turned out to progress better than I expected and for once I felt like part of a standard couple. He stayed true to his word and allowed me to pick our activities for our Monday nights, he took charge of one night a week and if we saw each other at any other point, which we usually did, and we discussed.

One night we went to the movies to see a vampire film; it gave me the excuse of being scared to huddle up to him whilst he found it amusing the things they had the film vamps doing. Have you ever seen a vampire fly? I hadn't either until one Monday evening I was tidying in one of the upstairs rooms and there was a knock at the window. I turned around to find Eric leaning on the window sill, leaning into the room. I'd kissed him hello and started the conversation until I realised we were on the first floor.

Have you ever seen a vampire sleep with a kitten on his chest? I have to admit I have, one morning when he was sleeping at my home I placed Tina on his chest. It was the strangest thing I ever saw. Have you ever seen a vampire go to a museum? They're very good; Eric could tell me more about the time than any of the information plaques at the memorial museum. Have you ever seen a vampire go ten pin bowling? They always get strikes. Have you ever seen a vampire go ice skating? I have, it was graceful and majestic. He drew the line going for a midnight bike ride though.

I couldn't believe the things that Eric was willing to for me and I had to admit some of the things I picked for our dates were to test him on some level. Of course, I gave enough evenings to just curling up on the sofa, sharing a meal as such or sharing a bed. One night, about four weeks into our arrangement, we were currently abstinent in our relationship, we reached a turning point.

I'd had the night off with little notice when Arlene had asked to swap shifts with me so that she could go out the following night. I'd decided to surprise Eric, an opportunity that just doesn't arise very often when you're talking about a vampire, so I couldn't resist. I chose clothes that I knew would match his clothes when he was working. Out in public he wore an almost uniform of dark wash jeans, motorbike boots, muscle vest topped with a lovely soft leather jacket. However, I'd seen his normal attire when he was relaxed, completely and he felt safe. It'd taken a few of our dates for him to get to that stage and I may have giggled when he turned up on my door step. He was dressed in blue wash jeans, soft leather boots and a plain t-shirt. Some days the shirts weren't even black.

I chose dark jeans, a blood red vest underneath a form fitting checked shirt of black with grey topped off with a pair of Victorian style boots. The outfit wasn't really me but it would make Eric happy, showing that I was thinking about him. I walked into Fangtasia, after smiling at the doorman who only waved and smiled, showing a lot of fang. This would be the first time that I'd been to Fangtasia since the night Pam had almost attacked me but everyone at the bar knew me.

"He's in one of the booths," the doorman called out to me and I offered him a bright smile in thanks. I didn't need the vampire to tell me where Eric was, I could sense him. I couldn't read his thoughts, didn't want to either, but I could always tell where he was when we were within about a mile of each other. I could also get a general sense of his emotions. We'd discovered that I'd had a small amount of his blood the night we'd talked by the fire. His fangs had pierced the skin on his lips, drawing a few droplets of blood and I'd kissed him deeply. With Eric being at least millennia old his blood was potent and it had only taken those few drops to bring changes in me. It was a double edge blade in some respects; he could sense me and he knew my general feelings too. He'd learned to break up an argument before it even started.

I followed his mental signal to the corner booth on the same side as the door. He was sat slumped against the plush cushions on the back rest, his body held perfectly still as he apparently listened to the boring droning of a fang-banger. I knew when he realised I was close, his range on my whereabouts was much smaller than mine, as his face snapped upwards and his eyes roamed the club for me. The edge of his mouth quirked upwards when our eyes met and he took in my outfit.

"So, how about you take a drink of my special vintage?" I heard the last question of the fang-bangers conversation and I didn't like what I'd heard. My step faltered for a fraction of a second before I realised that Eric really wasn't listening to her this time.

"Excuse me," he stated simply as he stood and walked past her without another glance. His head swooped down as soon as we stood toe to toe and his mouth met mine in a hungry kiss. Our tongues danced together and I couldn't deny the rush that swept through my body at the sensations. His fangs dropped down, pressing dangerously into the flesh of my lower lip.

"Hello my lover," he stated as we broke apart. His arm wound around my shoulder possessively as we walked back to his booth where the groupie still stood. We sidled awkwardly on the plush seats, his arm never leaving my shoulders. I could tolerate his possessiveness; I couldn't recall him ever uttering the words 'you are mine' which had really been a bone of contention with Bill.

"Leave us," he growled to the woman who was staring at us openly. She made no move to leave; in fact, she took a step towards him, leaning onto the table top.

"Surely you can't be content; she can't be giving you everything. There aren't even marks on her neck!" The woman scoffed, indicating her own marks, of which there were many.

"I said leave. Now." His voice dropped an octave, reverberating through his chest to growl her. Her fake pale complexion held a hint of the truth as she finally turned on her heel and left us alone. "So, my lover, what do I owe this visit?" Before this point I'd been resolute decision not to go to Fangtasia.

"I got the night off, I wanted to see you and I knew you'd be here." I shrugged and leaned into his chest. The hard muscles were rigid underneath me and I felt instantly safe. He was the most powerful man I'd ever met but he'd never do me any harm. Seeing the fang-banger had raised thoughts in my head that I truly surprised I'd never thought of before. _What did dating mean to Eric? Was he being faithful to me? I knew vampires and humans had different definitions of most things and Eric hadn't told me he loved me since the first night after his recollections had come out. What were we doing?_

"Is Pam here?"

"No, you're safe. Not that I'd let her hurt you. It's her night."

"Good, I don't think I can handle her yet."

"Well, I am pleased you're here. How long do you have?"

"All night," I replied. Tina had grown up a lot lately and she could be safely left to her own devices for quite awhile without mishap. She was even litter trained now.

"How would you like to accompany me on a job I need to do?" His eyebrows were raised suggestively and I couldn't keep the giggle inside. I'd discovered a whole new side to Eric. He was dirty minded and slightly perverse although he never took it too far with me. I'd also found out he had secret penchant for listening to Aerosmith, the reason he told me was for the lyrics which he found hilarious. I don't think I'd blushed so much in my life as when he explained some of their songs to me.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously; it wasn't always a good idea to just agree.

"I need to check out a new vampire orientated bar that's opened up across town. It's run by humans, targeted at humans that are willing donors. Join me." He wasn't asking but he knew I'd say yes, so there wasn't much point.

"Okay."

That was how I came to be sitting in an uncomfortable booth at Midnight Surrender half an hour later. Eric's arm was still slung around my shoulders as he pushed around his bottle of True Blood which was mostly untouched.

"I can't believe they only stock O and A positive. It tastes foul!" He'd been in a mood since we walked into the place and every head had turned to watch us as soon as they realised he was a true, honest to God, vampire.

"Calm down, you can get some else when we leave." I tried to placate him. The bar was something that neither of us expected. It was a good place but it wouldn't rival Fangtasia, it was aimed at a different clientele and it just didn't pull the same volume of crowds.

"Come on then." He stood up swiftly, grabbed my hand and walked us out to the corvette. "Something's bothering you." He stated as he started the engine.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes, I'll take you to my home." He replied as we pulled out of the car park. Whenever we were in the car together Eric drove, still only driving with one hand whilst he held mine with the other. I'd found out that there were two personas to Eric; the public and the private Eric. In public he was reserved, possessive and he wasn't as sweet, only doing the little things that people wouldn't normally pick up on. In private he was almost sweet and caring, though he wasn't really romantic; he wanted me to feel happy and good, so he did things that he knew I would like, though it didn't always seem to come natural to him.

I'd never been to any of Eric's houses, of which there were several, and I'd never heard him refer to anywhere as home before. A few minutes later we pulled into a double garage where shining motorbike and an Audi sports car also resided. We walked into the house and I was astounded at what I saw. It was modern meets old fashioned in every sense. The large open plan down stairs was living room, television area, lounge and small kitchen all in one. I noticed the lack of dining room. The walls were the popular off white and the floors were hard wood but skin rugs with masses of fur that added a little warmth. No pictures or ornaments adorned any of the surfaces but trinkets and paintings were in plenty, coming from every area of history I could imagine, plus a few that I couldn't.

"Wow," I breathed quietly as my eyes flittered around the rooms, trying to take everything in at once. He disappeared for a few seconds and on his return I could hear the distant whirring of an unused heating system kicking into gear.

"I don't have much suitable for humans, there are basic staples though." He stood behind me and his large hands gripped my shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles into the tense muscles of my back. I shook my head, saying I didn't want anything, as he steered me towards the fire place. With the push of a button a fire roared to life, spreading warmth through the cold apartment. Vampires didn't really feel temperatures so heating wasn't necessary. This was all to make me more comfortable.

He remained silent, waiting for me to start as we sat on a surprisingly comfortable rug, whose origins I didn't want to consider. It was best if I could continue imagining they were fake. "You don't like synthetic blood."

"No."

"Then what do you drink?"

"There are people who donate blood at special centres; I've been using those a lot lately."

"And other times?" I could tell when he wasn't being entirely honest or when he was lying.

"I feed on willing donors."

"Do you sleep with them?" My heart was hurting and I'm sure it showed in my tone.

"No." He was being honest with me and it offered a little comfort.

"Are you sleeping with anyone?" My breath caught in my throat as I waited for his answer.

"No." The breath I'd held rattled out of me in a sigh as I relaxed.

"I have a favour to ask you that I don't think I have a right to ask it."

"Ask it anyway."

"Only feed on people when you have to. It hurts me."

"Okay." His acceptance surprised me, shocked me to the core. I'd expected a fight, a retaliation not straightforward approval.

"What?"

"Okay. My actions cause you pain, I don't want to harm you. I want to protect you. I need very little blood at my age to maintain my health. I can buy some of the rarer True Bloods, AB negative is actually tolerable." His brows were drawn down, obscuring his iceberg eyes as he gazed into the fire. I knew without reading his mind that he wasn't looking forward to the prospect of a synthetic blood diet except for the blood donations from the clinic. Those I could live with.

"I have no problem with the clinic's blood, that isn't personal."

"Answer me this question; do you consider drinking someone's blood to be cheating?" I honestly did; I was very sensitive on the subject after what Bill had done to me.

"Yes."

"Then I will refrain from taking a living donor," he replied. It touched me that he was willing to do this for me. Although he didn't say the words 'I love you' his actions spoke for him and I knew I had to do something for him.

"Drink from me," I whispered quietly. His head snapped around to look at me, sending his loose hair spinning. His fangs had elongated instantly and desire filled his eyes to the brim.

I grinned at him before closing the distance between us and crawling into his lap. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close, as his lips found mine. We kissed with our lips moving fervently, desperate for the contact. He stood in one fluid motion to carry me to his room at the top of the stairs. The next instant I was falling onto his gigantic king bed with him below me and my legs wrapped around his waist.

His arms enveloped my waist to push me down onto his lap further, giving us both much needed friction. Open mouthed kisses were trailed down my neck with occasional nips of sharp teeth that made my stomach clench. I could feel every sinew of his hard muscles flexing underneath me as I rubbed my body over his, needing as much contact as possible. I brought my hands up to his hear to tangle my fingers in the soft strands.

"Lover," he moaned against my skin. I shivered as his cool breath whispered against the wet patches of flesh. I stretched my neck, giving him better access. Moans were tumbling out of my mouth. His hips pushed roughly up into me allowing me to feel the full extent of his gracious plenty. I couldn't take anymore of this.

I pulled back to pull my shirt over my head followed swiftly by the vest. His deep eyes followed my every move and roamed over my body as soon as he could see my bare skin. His hands followed his eyes and I didn't even realise that my bra had followed my shirt until his mouth locked onto my nipple. I was flipped onto my back and he was above me. His mouth left my skin, I groaned at the loss of contact until I felt my jeans being pulled from my legs. I opened my eyes to see his naked form stood at the bottom of the bottom with his shadowed eyes looking at me with lust pouring out of them.

"Come here," I whispered. He responded immediately; he crept forward onto the bed, slinking up the bed and over me until our faces were level.

"Lover." Our lips met in a passionate embrace, no grace just the need to be as close as possible. His tongue pushed into me, exploring and dancing with my own tongue. I gripped his hair and pushed head down, towards my neck. I needed to feel him inside; I needed to be inside of him. His mouth trailed searing kisses along my jaw, down my neck and across my chest. "Watch me," he commanded, barely breaking his lips from the skin of my breasts.

I looked down at him as my breath rasped out of me in gasps. His eyes locked with mine, his smouldering gaze met my needing one. Without further warning his sharp fangs penetrated my skin and I felt the release as my blood rushed out. I groaned loudly and bucked, needing more, as he began to suck deeply. He left his fangs inside me, drawing the blood out around them as he pushed into me. I gasped at the feeling of being breached in two places. My hands gripped his hair tightly, pushing his head further onto me. He responded by thrusting his hips forward and pulling his fangs out to suck harder. That was it. I was lost to the bliss.

"Hmmm, Eric." I sighed awhile later. My heart still hadn't returned to its resting pace and I was thrilled with how much he could excite me.

"Yes, my lover?" His deep voice whispered. His chin was resting on top of my head as I curled into his side, with his finger tips softly tracing down the naked length of my side, only just this side of ticking me.

"Nothing, well, words won't describe it," I replied. I felt his chin press more firmly into my scalp as he smiled. "Bill made me believe that all vampires were empty, with no true emotions. He didn't care about me in the end and I thought was what all vampires were like."

"Is that what you think I'm like?"

"No, you're different."

"I am? How?"

"There's two of our, public and private. When we're alone you're nearly an entirely different person. In public you're a big faker. There's more to you than most people could possibly imagine. You have feelings and emotions. You have love in you."

"Only for you Sookie," he replied. His free hand pushed gently on my chin, tipping my head so he could capture my lips with his. Softly, so I could barely hear it, he whispered an addition, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you Eric Northman."

I woke up several hours later to find the room completely black but Eric's cool arm was still placed around my waist. The dead weight pressing heavily against my bare back told me it was after dawn. I wasn't working until the late shift tonight and due to the time of year; I should be able to see Eric before I had to leave. I would have to as my car was still at Fangtasia.

I rolled out from underneath his arm, pushing against his immense strength when his arm automatically tightened its grip on me. I slithered out and grabbed his shirt from the floor, it was the first item of clothing I saw, and pulled it over my head. I was thankful he was so very tall as it kept my modesty as I could see my pants anywhere. I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen.

As he said yesterday he only had the bare essentials needed in the form of groceries but I managed to find a box of cereal and a small carton of milk. The milk was fresh, only bought within the past couple of days; he must have planned to bring me here. I shrugged the thought away and walked into one of the lounge areas, plopping down onto the plump sofa in-front of the TV.

I spent the day lazing around on the sofa, watching random shows and giggling away at the comedies. It wasn't like I had anything else I could do; there was nothing to clean, I couldn't find any books, there were no groceries to buy so I was left with the television. I was still watching reruns of Two Guys and A Girl when I heard the bedroom door creak open followed by silence. Vampires were eternally graceful and stealthy, you could never hear them coming. I could sense when he entered the room to come and stand by the end of the sofa I was laid on.

"Evening baby," I called out softly around my giggles. I rolled over onto my back to look at him. His face was appalled and full of disbelief; his beautiful blue eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was agape enough to show his fangs. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry consuming me.

"I'm over a millennia old Sookie." He was calling me by my real name, something he never really did anymore; in fact he'd only called me 'my lover' for several weeks now. "I m no one's baby." He continued. His voice was dripping with distaste as his mouth curled around the unfamiliar word.

"Eric! Calm down, you don't get it do you?" I asked sharply as I sat up in one motion, extending my hands out to him. He made no effort to move towards me, he didn't back away though, just remained as still as stone. "Baby doesn't mean anything literal. I'm one of those girls that just have the feeling of wanting to call her boyfriend sweet names that show the endearment and love. Is it so very wrong of me to call you sweetie, honey, baby?" His eyes were staring down at me and I saw the moment that comprehension dawned; his eyes relaxed and the clenched muscles of his jaw moved with jerking.

"It doesn't feel right." He finally stated after a few seconds.

"Why doesn't it feel right?" My hands were gripping his forearms and stroking the hairs there in circles.

"I'm older than most living and dead people on this Earth. I've never been called anything nice or sweet, it doesn't suit me. I don't like it."

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it. I can't stop something that's part of me." I looked up at him, directly gazing into his eyes before adding, "Sweetie." A slight growl rumbled from his chest before he began to move, fluidly moving out of his statuesque stance.

"Fine, but only you." He replied before grabbing me around the waist to pull me to him swiftly. My legs wrapped around my waist, pushing up the shirt which was still all I was wearing, as my arms snaked around his neck. I grazed his mouth with my lips, tempting him. He snarled again before roughly capturing my lips again so our lips could move forcefully. My bottom lip was tugged into his mouth so I could feel the light, careful scratching of his fangs which sent tingles across my body.

"I will make you a promise though," I moaned into his mouth as I couldn't bring myself to move any further away from him. I realised we were moving through the house but I couldn't see where.

"Hmm?" Came his answer as he tugged my lip with his teeth.

"No baby." He must have liked my response as his hands roamed around my body to rest underneath my butt, supporting more of my weight. His fingers squeezed, sending me leaning into him even more, pressing up against his gracious plenty. I couldn't suppress my moan. Suddenly I was flung onto the bed causing Eric to loom above me in such a way that I was entirely wrapped up in him.

"Good." His lips descended on mine once more.

* * *

**So, remember, reviews are almost as good as donating blood to your vampire sweetie. Okay, it's totally not. Perhaps, they're almost as good as calling a vampire 'baby' just for the giggles. **

**P.s. I'm having trouble with the 'traffic' page. It's said i haven't had any hit on either of my three stories for about a week now, any idea what's wrong? Because i know i've had hits because i'm getting some reviews (they make me very happy btw). Anybody have any suggestions to sort it out? Thanks  
**


	19. Blood

**Hey guys,**

**So here's another update! I got a 90% on a mechanics maths test today so I thought I'd treat myself by writing for longer than I normally do. It's my real exam for mechanics on Monday. Anyway moving on, thanks for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter, it really helps brighten my day. I know that might sound a little sad and cheesey, but it's true. Oh yeah, Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. I'd expect another update tomorrow, England is going through a ridiculously hot heat wave so I'll be outside in the shade all day studying and writing in my breaks. ;) **

**

* * *

**

After that night we'd come to a new arrangement; we still met up as often as we had been doing but a lot of our nights he drank my blood. There was nothing in the world I had experienced that gave a couple a closer connection than the act of donating blood willingly. Eric was old enough to not need to take much; he flourished on just a couple of mouthfuls but every few times I'd force him to take more. I wasn't sure whose need it was that drove me, mine of his; I only knew that I needed him to take more of him in me.

I relaxed into our relationship, knowing that I wasn't sharing him. I knew on some level that it was strange for him to be monogamous; he'd spent centuries doing as he pleased and as far as I knew he'd never had a serious relationship with a human. It meant the world to me that he was even trying to be good and faithful. Of course, it meant more that he was actually managing with it.

It was a Monday night and I was still working away at Merlotte's as Charlsie was running late, apparently her grandchild was sick. I couldn't blame her; I'd do the same in her position, wait to hear back from the doctor but it didn't stop me itching to get home. Eric had the night off and he'd started arriving soon after sun set, in fact one evening I'd discovered he'd been sleeping the day away in the hidey-hole in my spare closet.

I was sorting some more limes out for a diet coke order I had when I felt him walk into the bar. His presence sent the hairs at the back of my neck standing to attention and as cheesy as it sounds it felt as though my world revolved around him again, once he was there. I physically forced myself to finish the task at hand before he reached me. My mental shields were strongly in place but even through them I noticed the rush of sound that emanated through the minds of all the bar's patrons. Their actual voices grew quickly silent as they took in the sight of my Viking.

In these parts Eric could be nothing but a vampire so everyone recognised him. They hadn't with Bill. I turned around to find every single pair of eyes on Eric as he walked from the door to the bar where I stood. Everyone watched his cat like walk. He took no notice of them though, his eyes only one me. It was easy to recognise him as a vampire; his tall stature exuded strength and power, he had a look about him that stated he was from another time, but most of all, it was the danger that he rolled off of him in waves. It was a warning to anyone that dared to wrong him.

"Good evening lover," he said simply in his deep tone when he reached the bar. He didn't take a seat, didn't move to touch me; he just stared at me intently.

"Hi Eric," I replied. He nodded his head briefly and I realised he was giving me permission to finish my task. I took one of the lime slices, speared it on the side of the coke glass and took it over to one of my tables. It was a visiting redneck from the looks of things; at least I didn't recognise him from around here.

"What are you going and doing, dating another blood sucker?" He snarled at me with his filthy had gripping my forearm tightly.

"Get off me. Now, it's none of you business but yes I am dating _Eric._" I replied and I pried his fingers from my arm. The instant I did so I felt his presence at my back, offering me silent support. This man should be lucky Eric appeared to be in a mellow mood or he'd be leaving with one less arm that what he'd entered with.

"Leave her alone. If you have any problems with us, you should take it up with me." Eric's words were perfectly civil but his tone was cold, devoid of emotion. It was enough to send a shiver running down my spine and he wasn't even directing his veiled threat at me. I watched with satisfaction as the ruddy cheeks of the man at the table paled considerably and his hands dropped down to his lap.

"Enjoy your meal." I replied stiffly, not being able to quite forget my manners or the words I'd been trained to say for all the years I'd worked here.

I walked away and I'd gone a few paces before I realised that Eric wasn't following me; he was still looming over the red neck's table. The three occupants were all staring up at him with equal parts awe and terror. Everyone in the bar was still staring at him with open curiosity.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Eric's deep tone drifted around the bar, offering the question to anyone who was listening not just the men he was looking at. People around the bar shook their hands, took a swig of their beer and turned back to whatever they had been doing before. At that moment Charlsie bustled in, her cheeks flushed red with rushing to get here.

"Oh Sookie, I'm so sorry! Thanks for covering." She walked right past Eric with barely a glance at him and if she noticed the tense atmosphere she gave no heed to it. Charlsie had been one of the few people that had approved of Bill from the start. Her view on things seemed to be that if the man treated the girl right, then it didn't matter about the other factors of the situation.

"It's okay. It's that grandbaby of yours any better?" I asked because it was the polite thing to do. Honestly though, I had no more feelings for the child than I would have any ill baby; I'd never met the little girl and I'd only ever seen one photograph.

"He's going to be, the doctor gave him some antibiotics, it was some sort of infection." Charlsie was a lovely person, with a good heart, but she wasn't too smart. She took a second to glance at Eric who was slowly walking back to me though he was walking the long way round the bar first. "Is this your new beau Sookie?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes it is, that's Eric."

"He treating you right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then I'm happy for you girl."

"Thanks. Are you ready to take over from me?"

"I heard my name, talking about me?" Of course he'd heard absolutely everything we'd said so there was no need to question.

"Yes. This is Charlsie; she's one of the other waitresses. Just let me get my things and then we can go." He simply nodded before turning around to lean against the bar, waiting for me whilst he surveyed the room. I couldn't help but notice he looked like a predator you'd see in National Geographic.

I shucked the feeling from my shoulders, knowing that he'd never looked at me like that and went into the Sam's office to grab my purse. Sam was sat in the chair by his desk, his feet propped up on one of the guest's chairs with stacks of papers piled on his lap. His strawberry blond hair was in even more disarray than normal.

"Evening Sam," I called out cheerily as I went to the coat pegs.

"Hey, Sookie. Who've you got in there with you?" Sam asked with curiosity filling his gaze. With his supernatural hearing he'd obviously been able to pick on the strange occurrences in the bar but not quite what had been going on.

"It's just my boyfriend," I replied warily. Sam didn't really approve of me dating vampires and I knew he still liked me more than her should but bless him, he was trying, I'd picked the idea right out of his head.

"I didn't know you were that serious with anyone, I mean, I know you were seeing that guy from Shreveport. Who is it?" I couldn't help but notice that slight hurt in his voice.

"Ah," I sighed, realising I had no choice but to tell him, all I could do was hope that he'd take it reasonably well. "It's Eric."

"You're dating Eric Northman? But, Sookie, you know what vampires are like!"

"Yes, Sam, I do. Probably better than you. I don't think it's any of your business who I'm dating. Eric is good to me, he's good for me." I huffed, flinging the purse strap over my shoulder. Just as I was finishing my rant the office door flung open to reveal a looming Eric who was staring down at Sam.

"Having problems in here? Hello Shifter," Eric greeted.

"No problem, I'm done here now. Let's go." I walked hastily over to Eric and shoved heavily against his chest to get him moving. If he'd truly not wanted to leave I wouldn't have been able to move him, as it was it was like pushing stone. "Let's go." I added firmly and he finally turned under my hands.

"What was that about?" He asked in a low voice, directly into my ear.

"Sam being Sam. He's overprotective and he doesn't approve of Bill so he won't like you." I was suddenly very grateful that Eric didn't know about the sort of date I'd shared with Sam all those weeks ago.

Eric, as usual, drove us back to my house in my car, making the journey in only about half the time that it would have taken me. Despite the sun having set the warmth still clung to the Earth, desperate to keep the grip it had held all day. The heat was lovely, bearable and I knew that in just a few short weeks that the heat would become almost intolerable and I would be searching for shade and blessing air conditioning which I didn't actually have.

It didn't take us long to leave the house and settle down on the porch so that I could enjoy the balmy night. Eric sat down in the chair first before pulling me down to sit between his legs, a position that delighted me although it did cause a soft squeal at the sudden movement. His arms enveloped me in his strength and I could resist the deep breath just to draw in his scent. He smelled of power, energy, soap and something that was uniquely Eric. It was divine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly after we'd been sat in silence for a few and his tense muscles hadn't relaxed at all. My fingertips were rubbing small circles on his forearms.

"Yes."

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." It was true, when I consciously thought about it I could feel the shadow that was covering his mental presence, something was amiss with him and he was thinking about it.

"The shifter, he wasn't nice to you. I want to go and rip his head off." He growled out, I could feel the reverberations on my back.

"Eric, don't." I cautioned although I realised I was probably arguing with his basic nature.

"I won't, I want to, it's what I would normally do but it would make you unhappy." His voice still held the base that signalled his reined in anger.

"Thank-you," I whispered with sincerity. He was trying for me.

We remained sat in silence for awhile longer but I could feel the tension slowly seeping out of his body, leaving his muscles until they were no longer rigid stone underneath me. His strong arms wrapped tighter around me and pulled me more firmly against his chest so that I was sat on his lap instead of in between his legs. His long, free flowing, hair was stirring in the slight breeze so that it tickled against my cheeks. My head lolled back onto his check and he took the invitation that it was. His lips trailed soft kisses along the length of my exposed neck. His breath ghosted along the skin, sending Goosebumps shivering along my body.

I sighed quietly at the sensation until his head snapped upward and I moaned louder at the loss of contact. My eyelids fluttered open and I turned to face him. He was staring out into the night, his eyes flickering along the edges of trees only a few hundred feet away from us. The black night consumed any detail that I could see as I followed his gaze. His body was rigid once more in preparation for something.

"What is it?" I asked softly, it seemed wrong to speak normally somehow.

"Someone's out there." He whispered back, his gaze never faltering from scanning the horizon. I could pick up nothing with my normal senses so I cast my mental net, skimming through the trees in front of me. Sure enough I found the tell tale blank patch of a vampire moving slowly through the trees, both getting closer to us and looping around. I nodded my affirmation.

Eric's large hands gripped my waist carefully as he sat up and placed me, standing, beside him on the wooden planks of the porch. He was in front of me in an instant and I never saw him move. "Come out!" He called sharply to the night air. I scanned the brain signal again and I realised who it was, even though it should have been obvious. I couldn't read the minds of vampires but the one's I knew, or had known, well were distinguishable from others. It was difficult to determine how, but almost as if the shape and size of their blankness is different and unique.

"It's Bill," I whispered to Eric, leaning up to lay my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"I said, come out now!" Eric's rumbling voice shattered the eerie silence of the clearing. It was as if the night creatures could sense the culminating threat.

At the command a lone figure disturbed the tree line. Bill's silhouette was clear against the trees as he moved, coming to stand in front of us, yet still within the tree line. He walked slowly forward until I could see the pale glow of his skin in the moonlight. His flopping hair covered his eyes but I could feel them boring into me still.

"What do you want?" Eric asked with an almost disgusted tone. He straightened his body out, standing from his slight crouch and I could feel his relax at the prospect that the only danger was from Bill.

"I came to check on Sookie," he replied. I hadn't seen Bill since my birthday and he'd never felt the need to check on me during the interval, there was more to this than his simple 'friendliness'.

"I'm fine Bill; you don't need to check on me." I called out to the night and I could keep the annoyance from my voice.

He walked more swiftly toward us then, moving with stealth that all vampires seemed to possess. A small figure came running past my ankles and I realised that it was Tina retreating to the safety of the house, where she'd been though I didn't know. When I looked back up Bill was close enough for me to see properly in the dim light and I could see the pink tint to his cheeks. He'd fed recently and fed deeply.

"What do you want?" Eric asked and he didn't bother to conceal the menacing growl. He was no longer blocking me completely; instead he was in front but to the side, allowing me an un-obscured view. Bill came to stand at the base of the porch steps, looking up at both of us.

"So it's all true," Bill breathed as his gaze flittered between me and Eric.

"What's true?" Eric demanded.

"You two, you're officially together."

"Yes. But I don't see what this has to do with you, _underling_."

With those words Bill flew up the steps, his feet only touching the ground on of the five and his out stretched hand connected firmly with Eric's jaw in a flat slap. The resonating sound echoed around me. Eric's head whipped around with the impact, his jaw slack with the attack. Blood poured out of his mouth from an injury I couldn't comprehend. My face and shirt became splattered with blood as I moved forward instantly to touch his face.

I never got the chance as Bill's over arm came up, fist clenched to hit Eric again in the opposite direction. His fist connected with the underside of his jaw and I heard a sickening crack as skin connected with skin. More blood erupted from his mouth, dribbling over his chin to drip to his shirt. I couldn't stop the scream of anguish erupting out of my throat in panic.

I watched in terror as I saw Bill's arm pull back for another shot but it never landed. When he was only a few inches from Eric's handsome face his fist was gripped in Eric's large hand. Pain instantly contorted Bill's face, the grimace showing off his fully extended fangs. The tendons stood out on Eric's hand with the effort but Bill was beaten back and I heard the loud, frequent popping as different bones broke whilst others dislocated out of place.

The snarl on Eric's face calmed me immensely as he sent Bill tumbling back into the oak beam that supported the roof of the porch. Within seconds Bill was pressed roughly into the wood, his head bent back in agony whilst his fist was pushed underneath his jaw. Eric's deathly gaze was looking down at him from only a few inches away, amplifying the differences between them.

Eric was blond, tall and muscular whilst Bill was short with a lean body that I'd once admired. He looked like a child misbehaving grimacing before my Viking. Eric was so much older than Bill which meant, in vampire terms, that he was more powerful, stronger, faster and much more ruthless. Eric had lived through times that even Bill couldn't imagine and he'd fought in at least one war. Eric had once told me that he couldn't remember the number of wars and battles he'd been in and that he couldn't comprehend the number that he'd seen. It was difficult to imagine that Bill had been able to hit him at all, let alone twice.

"What did you do that for?" The menace dripped off of every word.

"You deserved it," Bill spat. Quick as a flash Eric's curled fist connected with Bill's left eye. The skin broke under the onslaught, leaving blood to trail down a short line from his eyebrow to his eye.

"Why did you do that?" Eric tried again. I could see the anger running through him, causing his body to vibrate with energy.

"You took Sookie, she deserves better than you." His words sent anger coursing through my veins with the adrenaline and I took several steps towards them to better see Bill's face.

"I suppose you think that you're the one she deserves? No one should have to cope with you Bill. You're a pathetic creature. I could tear you limb from limb for the disrespect you've caused me. I could beat you until you beg for the sun." I shivered as I knew that Eric meant every word and he wouldn't bat an eye over his actions. To emphasis his point his fist connected squarely with Bill's jaw, snapping it shut with one awful motion. Blood rushed out of his open mouth and I was sorely reminded that Eric was hurt.

"Eric," I whispered softly as I placed my hand on the arm that was still cocked back, ready to throw forward again with another punch. His dark eyes turned to look at me the instant we touched. "You don't need to do this." My voice was calm unlike my nerves.

His blazing eyes turned back to Bill but he dropped the bone crunching grip he had on his hand. Instead he gripped Bill by the throat, pinning him to the beam so that his feet dangled above the floor but he was still only eye level with my vampire.

"You are never to come here again, whether I am here or not. You are never to bother Sookie. You are not to watch her or enquire about her. I will not contact the juror, but remember that you are in my debt William Compton. Leave." His grip never lessened from its grasp around Bill's throat though. I brought my other hand to lie softly on his forearm, grounding him to me.

"You have no power," were the only words that Bill managed to mangle out through his injured jaw before Eric's fist connected squarely with his nose, breaking it with a deafening crunch.

"I have the power here Bill; remember who you are talking to."

I took several steps back, towards the door, scared by the events playing out before me. I'd never seen Eric act this way although I did know what he could be like. "Eric," I whispered softly as I reached the wooden slats of the house. Instantly he shoved Bill roughly down the steps, away from us both, before he came to stand by my side. His large hand gripped mine softly as he led me into the house, closing the door on the poor Bill who lay in the dirt of my front yard.

"Let me sort you out," Eric whispered to me as we walked the length of my hallway, walking towards my bedroom.

It was such a stark difference to, this man guiding me gently through my own home to the one outside who'd been beating my former boyfriend. The violent threat was gone from his stance and his words were soft, not dripping with anger. The anger still hummed beneath the surface but it was no longer dominant. I had no idea how he had switched so easily between the two.

"Don't be frightened of me," Eric said as he sat me down on my bed. It was as though he'd read my mind.

"I'm not," I replied hesitantly because I just didn't know if my words were true or not.

"Bill Compton will not bother you again. Remember that I will never treat you the way that I treat him. He's pathetic and poor; you are a wonderful woman who deserves to be treated well so that is how I will treat you." He laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Eric!" I called out sharply, remembering the blows he'd suffered and the awful amount of blood that had spilled from his mouth. One of his hands gripped both of mine whilst his other cupped my face, searching my eyes for the reason of my outburst. "Your face! Bill hit you, are you hurt?" I asked frantically. It was useless trying to break my hands free from his.

"I'm fine; it would take more than a vampire without a couple of centuries to harm me. A little blood spilt. I spilt some of his. For the violence we are even." He replied simply but I couldn't relax until I'd seen for myself that he was okay. I'd seen his blood sprayed across my white work shirt.

"But the blood!" I gasped.

"Flesh against teeth. I am healed. Now, let's get you cleaned up." I could only nod in reply as his hands left their position to pull my shirt carefully from my body. I took the opportunity and pulled him roughly towards me, moulding my lips to his. His response was immediate as we kissed, our lips moving together perfectly. My tongue traced his lips and entered his mouth, tasting only the old blood that had been spilt earlier. He was healed.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are almost as blood as having your Viking Vampire stand up for you. Does anyone else love it when he goes bad ass? Those are probably some of the best bits in the books/series. **


	20. Story Time

**Hey guys, **

**See how much I love you all? Here's another update! So I did spend all day outside today, in the shade with sunscreen on, and I wrote in all my study breaks. I did take an impromptu ride though earlier, I know how to ride but I don't actually own a horse. One of my best mates has three, so he invited me along. Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. Now, I have a very important question for you guys. I'm ready to go back to the first chapter now, according to my plan, are you guys ready for that? I might be able to squeeze another chapter of the two of these having a bit of fun though. The start is coming soon though. So, on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Eric, what do you actually do?" I asked from across the mahogany desk. I was sat in Eric's office late one Monday night, directly underneath the air conditioning unit. Eric didn't need it but he'd still popped it on for me. Fangtasia was shut for the evening and we were the only people in the entire bar; the odd silence of the place that was usually quite vibrant was eerie.

"What do you mean?" He replied as he looked up from the sheets of paper he was poring over. The bar was shut because it was the yearly turnover of vampires where new schedules were given out, new jobs assigned and expenses tallied against the income. I had a feeling that things were going rather well if the strong waves of smugness rolling off of my Viking were any indication.

"What's your actual job? I know you run Fangtasia and you're some form of boss for the local vampires, but I don't actually know anything specific."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, you know lots about me but I sometimes feel I hardly know anything about you!" I replied, the softness of my tone belying the harsher words.

"Okay, I'll tell you then." He shrugged his shoulders as though he thought it was no big deal and I was delighted to see his long hair fall in front of his eyes. He had the best hair I'd ever seen, on a man or a woman, but I was jealous of its shade, mine was at least three tones darker.

He leaned back in his throne like desk chair, placing his large hands behind his head, looking the epitome of relaxed. I noticed for the first time that the office had changed since the time we'd had the argument with Pam. The walls were lighter, a warm shade of cream, a rug decorated the wooden tiled floor and there were several ornaments littering the bare surfaces. They all looked to be from different times in history and I wondered if they were from his home. I smiled when I saw a sliver of checked material tied around the stationary tidy. It was from the shirt I'd been wearing when I'd donated my blood at his house; when I'd finally found it, laying behind a chest of drawers, it was in tatters and not fit to be worn so I'd thrown it in the trash can. Who knew that vampires could be sentimental? Well, millennia old vampires anyway.

"I'm the manager and owner of Fangtasia, but Pam is also my partner in the business, she provided 20% of the funds to open the bar up, so she has a fifth share in the business. I oversee the general running, income, expenses and Pam sees to most things that aren't paper work related. She organises events, hiring and firing to an extent. I invest in a lot of things, and I've been doing that for centuries."

I nodded my understanding before getting up and slinking down onto the soft leather sofa that he kept in the office. The leather was cool against my heated skin, for the time being it was lovely; I just didn't want to think about pealing myself off of it. Once I was settled and almost as relaxed as he was, he continued.

"As for being a boss as you call it for vampires, I'm the Sheriff of this area." I couldn't stop the image springing to mind of him wearing cowboy boots and chaps, and that would be the end of the clothing. "I run the area as such, working under the ruling vampire. Most of the time things run smoothly as they have generally for a few years. I'm the oldest vampire in the state, no one challenges me. I keep the vampires in order; give permission for their latest jaunts if it's acceptable, give minor punishments. It takes up far less time than Fangtasia."

That tallied with the information I'd gleamed from Bill, but it was more in depth and I was grateful for the trust he was showing me. "Would like to hear about how I came to sire Pam?" I'd been waiting weeks for this story, ever since me and Eric had gotten back together, or gotten together, depending on how you looked at it.

"Please, I think I need to know."

"You won't like this, but remember there is no bond like that between maker and child, it's also different for every pairing."

"Pam was turned at the end of the 18th century in England. She was the daughter of a wealthy aristocrat that was travelling the country with her mother. I happened to be in England, during those times a vampire couldn't stay in one place for very long. Not even a vampire as old as me; I only needed a few sips to maintain myself but the marks aroused suspicion. So I was constantly on the move." I laid my head down on the arm rest forming a pillow under my cheek.

"She's always been rebellious and she'd taken one of the horses out for a ride and had fallen. She would have died if I hadn't found her when I did. So I drained her, gave her my blood and took her with me. We were lovers for awhile, a decade or so before she grew fed up with my rules; they were only in order for us to stay safe. We parted ways and I didn't see her again until the turn of the 20th century, this time in Brazil. We stayed together as friends for a few months. We found each other again the fifties. We've never parted since then. We've gone into business together several times; understandably this has been our best venture."

He finished his story and I was actually relieved; I'd been expecting a lot worse in actuality. He'd confessed that they'd been lovers at one time, but I'd expected it to have been from centuries and I'd thus categorised Pam's actions as a lover spurned.

"Then why is Pam jealous of us? Of me?" I asked with blatant curiosity.

"We may not have been lovers for over a century but we are friends, we've been through a lot together. Especially in Pam's eyes as she is still so very young in comparison. We see each other nearly every day, we work together. She's jealous of my feelings for you because she can tell they run deep and that they're true. She's jealous of the time that I spend with you. She's getting better with the idea. Don't worry about Pam." He shrugged his shoulders again before shrugging and turning back to his paperwork.

I slouched down further onto the sofa, extending my legs up onto the cushions, leaving my flip flops on the floor. Shuffling back from the edge I settled down into the back to simply watch Eric work, poring over his files. He flicked his hair back over his shoulder when something didn't go entirely to plan and his fingers typed with incredible speed when something was going right. The low whirring of the computer was the only noise except my quiet breathing.

I awoke some time later to hear voices discussing something in hushed tones; they were still in the room and oblivious to me being awake.

"I'm want to cut back my hours at the bar." My Viking whispered.

"Would that mean more work for me?" A female voice asked that I couldn't quite place.

"No, Pam. Probably less actually; I'd do more paper work than I do now but spend less time in the bar." Ah so it was Pam that was in the room, Eric had mentioned at some point that she was incredibly lazy. I made a conscious effort to keep my breathing level and my eyelids shut lightly.

"You would cover the invoices, ordering and stock checking? I detest those things." Her distaste was clear and I could imagine Eric looking at her with his brows slightly raised.

"Yes, all you would have to do is note what things need ordering, send the list to me and I'll do the rest. I'll do the main stock check once a month and the small one once a week. Daily checks of things will be done by the main bar tender for the night. Pay will be adjusted accordingly." He spoke with a finality that meant this particular section of their conversation was over.

"Fine. Is there a reason you're doing this?"

"Yes. I want to spend more time with Sookie; our current arrangement is taking its toll on her. I don't want her to know though; she will feel bad, believe that she is taking me away from something."

"Well she is, if she is the reason."

"She may be the reason but if I couldn't afford to take a small step back I wouldn't be doing it, you should know this Pam."

"I do. It is true; the bar is running itself better with every passing month. I will keep your secret. Is there a reason why she is asleep on the couch?" Pam asked and I could hear more of her English accent peaking through. I realised she was relaxed, talking here with Eric.

"I told you our arrangement was taking its toll on her. She is exhausted. I'm letting her sleep."

"Fine." A few minutes of quietness ensued and I could only follow their movements by the slight scraping of a chair as someone sat down. I cast out with my telepathy, finding two vampires still in the room.

"Are you calmer about Sookie? This is the first time you've seen her since your outburst. If it had been anyone but you, they'd still be locked away with their fangs resting in my coffin."

"Yes, you explained everything to me well. Something happened to you whilst you were away, I still don't understand your feelings but I know the truth in them. You love her."

"Yes."

"Then I will leave you be; this no longer seems to be of any great threat."

The overwhelming urge to sneeze overcame me, convulsing my body as my eyes shut tightly under reflex. When I opened my eyes I found two sets of blue eyes staring back at me. I'd never realised that blue eyes could be so different. Eric's were currently a deep sapphire shade whilst Pam's were icy but warmer than I'd seen them before. Before I could even sit up a small cardboard box of tissues was thrown at me, luckily it landed softly by my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not quite sure which vampire was responsible. I took a tissue that I didn't actually need and sat up, slipping my feet to the ground where my flip flops waited.

"Hello Sookie," Pam said; a nearly complete English lilt in her voice now. I wouldn't have been able to state anything specific though; I'm not that good with accents; I wouldn't have even been able to tell you north or south.

"Erm, hi," I replied hesitantly as I glanced towards Eric who gave the tiniest nod of his head. I wasn't too worried, I'd been in the same room as her for awhile now and nothing had happened, she really did seem to have come to terms with things.

"I don't apologise for things, as I've been told to never regret anything." She sent a pointed look towards Eric and I made a note to ask him about it later; if he never apologised for anything it may be a serious problem. "However, I will not make to attack you again for the foreseeable future." I noticed immediately that she didn't promise, it seemed that she liked to keep her options open.

"Thanks, I think." I offered a weak smile, still slightly uneasy. "Can I go get a drink from the bar? A coke or something," I clarified after seeing their raised eyebrows. It was true I rarely drank; so much so that it only took a couple of gin and tonics to knock me down.

"Here," Eric replied. He got up and strode to the far corner of the room, opening up on the cupboards to reveal a small refrigerator amongst the filing cabinets. He grabbed me a diet coke, popped the metal cap off with a flick of his finger and handed me the refreshing beverage.

"Thanks," I replied taking a sip. Pam stood over Eric's shoulder as I drank, looking at the computer screen as they discussed an upcoming event that Pam was planning. "Back in a minute," I said quietly as I left to find the restroom.

When I walked in a few minutes later Pam was gone and Eric was perched on the edge of his desk, his long legs stretched out before him. The computer was shut down and all the paper work was tidied away.

"I'm finished, shall we go." Although he phrased it as a question we were already walking back out of the door by the time he'd finished speaking. "Spend the night with me?" This was an actual question which we asked as we walked through the staff exit and entrance.

"Yes, of course," I replied with a silly smile plastered across my lips that only Eric could put there. "You don't have to ask."

"I always like to. I don't want to assume something, that way I never take it for granted." He whispered in my ear, giving my love a little nip as he finished. I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up through my chest.

It was almost 2am by the time we got back to Eric's house. I'd learned that he actually had three, a number given to my assumptions, though he only really used this one. This was the only one that he felt truly comfortable in. I was dead on my feet by the time we walked through the door and he carried me straight through to his bedroom. It was officially summer in Louisiana and the nights were drawing short; the time I had with my sweetie was limited.

"I don't want to sleep," I mumbled even as I realised I was losing the battle with my eyelids.

"Rest at least," he replied as he placed me on top of the covers before settling in beside me. I huddled into his side and felt the cool stone of his sculpted chest beneath my cheek. At some point he'd taken off his shirt.

"Good morning lover." The deep whisper brought me out of my slumber enough to hear the words and I realised the sun was rising; he was saying goodbye for the day. My mouth wouldn't work to verbally respond so I settled for squeezing the arm that wrapped around his waist tighter before relaxing completely against him once more.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. Perhaps everyone's right. You deserve better than me." I rolled over in my fitful slumber until my sleeping form realised I'd rolled away from my vampire. With a moan I turned back, snuggling deep into his side, my nose buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"You should be treated like the lady you are. You should dance in the sun. See the flowers of spring and the butterflies of summer. The sun should shine from your hair. You're made for the day. I'm the monster in the night."The monologue finished and I finally settled down into a more restful sleep.

In the morning I changed into a spare vest and shorts set that I'd left in a bag here so that I always had a change of clothes if I was caught unawares. Eric was completely oblivious to my presence as I exited the room but I did notice the deep frown adorning his handsome face as I left. He was usually completely at peace in his sleep. I remembered the things I'd dreamed of the night before and I shuddered; I never wanted to hear the real words. I may be sunlight hours and he may be darkness, but together we made day.

There was a note waiting for me in the kitchen when I got there, still stretching the sleep from my muscles.

_Sookie, lover, _

_The keys to the new truck are on the hook by the garage door. Please take my car. I don't have anything in the house; I wasn't really expecting you over here last night as Monday's are usually spent at yours. Drive to your house and I will see you there tonight. _

_Jag alskar dig,_

_Eric_

The writing was in his curling, scrawling script but I could still understand every word. It was strange and felt oddly like he was sending me away. I shucked the feeling as there really wasn't anything I could do with it, they were also reasonable words. Mondays were usually spent at mine, he didn't have anything suitable for a human and I was supposed to be working the lunch shift which was only two hours away.

I crept back into his room out of habit of being quiet for a sleeping person; it wasn't as though I could really disturb him without great force. I walked over to his sleeping form and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, over the line between his brows created by the frown. The kiss worked, my lips smoothing the flesh out so that he once again rested with a serene expression.

The truck he was talking about turned out to be parked on the driveway, facing towards the road. The F450 Lariat was a beast of a truck of which my brother would have been severely jealous of me getting to drive it. I, on the other hand, was rather apprehensive of controlling such a massive piece of vehicle. The midnight blue shade gleamed in the sun and the double wheels at the back took up most of the driveway so that I had to walk on the grass to get to the driver's door.

Sat in the driver's seat I felt like I was in a bus I was so high up. There were more dials and knobs than I could of factors that could need to be changed so I just ignored them all. The cool air conditioning blasted in my face as soon as I switched on the engine. I was severely grateful it was still an automatic. I had the feeling that if I did crash it, which I assumed was a very real probability, I would most likely be fine, just ploughing straight through whatever I'd hit.

The truck turned out to be very easy to handle and I got home about fifteen minutes faster than what I had ever managed it in my car. I was impressed. The rest of the day passed quickly, work was nothing more than average and I didn't have any complications with anyone. I was just walking in the door, a couple of hours after sun down to hear the phone ringing.

"Hey Tina," I called out as I passed her sitting on the porch. I roughly shoved the door open and leapt for one of the cordless phones I kept on the table in the hall. "Hello?" I asked, not having time to have checked the ID.

"Hello lover," came the deep voice of Eric from the other end of the line.

"Hi," I replied happily and sat myself down on the bottom step of the staircase.

"I take it you arrived home safely?"

"Yeah, the truck was a little scary though." I heard his chuckling reply.

"I had to make sure you'd be safe and I'd been admiring them for awhile. They appear to be a moving fortress. Were you able to drive it well enough?"

"Yeah, it was fine after a couple of blocks. It handles really well for something so big."

"Good, then you can use the truck whenever you want." That was the second hint I got that something was wrong. First of all he hadn't been waiting for me at home like I'd more than half expected. Second, he'd completely ignored the option for one of his lewd jokes that I actually liked now that I'd grown accustomed to them.

"Erm, okay," I hedged, knowing that now wasn't the time to argue the fact of him essentially giving me a very expensive truck.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm running late, I won't be at your house for another few hours, possibly near dawn." His voice held a strange tone that I couldn't quite place but I did know that something was very wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely, letting the worry enter my tone.

"I'm fine. Just look after yourself, I'll see you later, lover. Jag alskar dig, Sookie."

"Love you too," I replied back but I was almost positive he'd hung up before he'd even heard the start of my response. I heard the dialling tone before I'd finished.

That was strange; he liked to hear me confess my feelings for him. He'd taken to saying the words to me in Swedish so that most people wouldn't understand him. It was a way for him to show his feelings towards me in public, comforting me without taking away the bravado he showed to the other vampires. As far as I understood only Pam understand any significant amount of Swedish, enough to be able to understand him. He'd taught her years ago, when she was first turned just in case they needed to communicate without other people understanding them.

I tried shrugging the strange feeling away, to just ask him later, but I couldn't; it sat like a heavy weight in my stomach, dragging me down. I made my supper, fed Tina, and did some general chores. Two hours passed without word from Eric and I became even more cautious about what this strange turn would bring. I finally gave up and headed to my room; if I was going to be waiting I might as well be getting some sleep while I did.

Slumber didn't come easily though; I tossed and turned, willing my brain to shut down but to little avail. It was only when I got up and grabbed one of his t-shirts that had been left slung over my arm chair did I relax. I covered my pillow with the soft material of his shirt so that I could bury my nose in it. I revelled in his unique sense and let it wash over me, calming every muscles and filling my senses. I finally fell into much needed sleep.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are almost as good as story time with a gorgeous Viking Vampire. Oh, and just in case 'jag alskar dig' is I love you in Swedish. **


	21. Once More with Feeling

**Hey guys, **

**Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. Another update! I really do love you guys, although, you may not love me when you've read this. I've been studying all day so I've been writing in my breaks again. The heat wave is continuing, so I've been writing outside in the shade. It's my actual Mechanics exam tomorrow. Just for the confusion's sake, mechanics is a type of maths, closely related to physics. It's about the movements and statics of particles. I'm terrified, I need an A, which is 80%. Oh well. Right, on with the chapter. **

"Hello, lover." His deep voice carried through the old home as he walked in silently through the front door. Even in slumber his voice called out to me and I rolled over, facing in the direction I'd heard his voice. Soft padding footsteps made their way to my bedroom door before I heard the tell tale creak of the door opening. His musky scent washed over me; his own deep manliness mixed with soap. It was only dampened by the cloying smell of the bar that clung to his clothes. Without seeing him I knew what he was wearing; a black exercise vest teemed with a soft leather jacket and dark wash jeans that were loose but fitted snugly over his glorious behind.

The bed next to me jostled as he laid his considerable height down next to me. He folded his body around me, legs bending behind mine as his chest pressed up against my back. His arm snuck around my waist, pulling me further back into him. I felt my body relax even further and a sigh escaped my lips. His own lips pressed against my neck and laid a kiss there before trailing a few kisses down my bare shoulders. He wasn't romantic or sweet but he knew how to treat women right, he also wanted me happy. His highly protective nature turned out to be a blessing; it made him perform soft acts of love that were sweet. I almost rolled over to meet his lips with my own but his arm kept me firmly locked in place.

"Shh, sleep lover." I did, deep slumber sucked me under once again but I was still aware of his presence and I slept better for it. I never felt as safe as when I was in his arms. There was no denying he was a huge man and truly scary, he wasn't afraid of violence and he always made sure he maintained his authority. He had never acted like that to me though; he had never been violent. When we first met he had scared me, he'd rattled my bones but when we learned to trust each other things had turned better. Now I knew I was the one he'd protect with his life.

He spent the remainder of the night lying on my bed with me, brushing my skin with soft kisses intermittently. That was how I awoke finally in the morning; kisses being planted along my exposed shoulder.

"Good morning lover." He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, Eric." I whispered back. I finally rolled over to face him and buried my face into his hard chest, breathing in his scent deeply. My arm wrapped around his waist, my hand moved up, feeling the strong muscles underneath the cotton. I remembered the sinking feeling of the night before and squeezed my arms tighter around him. "What was wrong yesterday?" His body was completely relaxed, no more tension singing through his defined muscles.

"Don't worry." I let my own tension go, trusting him completely.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into deep blue pools mere inches away. Light crinkles lined his eyes and I knew he was smiling at me; I couldn't keep my answering grin at bay. I trailed my eyes up, passing pale eyebrows until I found his hairline. My hand left his back to stroke down a few tendrils of light blond locks that trailed half way down his back. I loved his hair. I loved him. He loved me, as much as he possibly could.

"How are you?" He asked me, eyes never breaking contact.

"I'm good, I love waking up like this."

"Good, I like making you happy, this makes you happy." He didn't phrase it as a question; he knew my mood since we were so inexplicably linked, at least it was very easy to see the pure happiness I'm sure I exulted.

"How are you?" I placed a small kiss on his chin. I'd once placed one on the tip of his nose and he hadn't liked it. He thought it made him appear tamed and that was a strange feeling for someone as old as he.

"I'm perfect. I've got my woman in my arms and I finally get to see her in the light of day. No more smelling the sun on your skin, I can see it shine off of your hair." It was his turn to stroke my hair.

I had a sinking feeling, deep down in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was missing something. It could wait, everything could wait. I laid my head down on the plump pillows and my mouth was pressed up against his neck. A gentle lick with just the tip of my tongue was all it took to elicit a deep, rumbling moan from deep in his chest. Emboldened, my lips pulled back to expose my teeth and I brushed them against his skin. More groaning. Opening my mouth against his skin, I grazed my teeth along the strong muscle. Once I found his artery, that no longer pumped, I bit. His grip got tighter against my waist and his moan became a groan of pure pleasure.

That's when I realised what was wrong. He was here, with me, in the light of day. He couldn't be here; we could only see each other in darkness. Sunlight was streaming in through my open curtains, glistening off of his baby blond hair, shining off his pale skin.

"Eric, the light!" I pulled back in fear, heart beating fast and breathing coming in strangled whimpers. I looked up at his face and took notice of the shaft of light falling across his forehead in a long line down his check from the window.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here with you." He lowered his head towards me and captured my lips in a kiss. His full lips moved against mine once I started responding and I felt the familiar pulled of my heart and the tightening of my stomach. His warm tongue traced along my lower lip. My lips parted, my tongue darting forward to dance with his. He knew how to kiss. Lost into the bliss that he created it took several moments for the smoky smell to permeate my mind.

I pulled back slightly, retreating my tongue with one last movement against his lower lip. We broke apart but I just couldn't do it; I moved forward again to plant a chaste, but loving, kiss on his lips. Horror filled my eyes; a deep ashen line was spreading over his pale skin from the patch of sunlight falling on his head. His eyes darkened in pain. Soft tendrils of smoke rose from his flaking flesh. I shrieked and pulled back, taking in the full terror. Tears splashed down my cheeks and sob wracked through my chest. I pushed myself against him and cried into his chest while he burnt.

The acrid stench of burning flesh permeated my senses and my eyes snapped open to find pained blue eyes staring back at me, memorising every inch of my face. I realised I wasn't dreaming. Eric really was here. It really was daytime, with the sun streaming in through the open window. My heart raced and the remnants of sleep were banished instantly from my mind. I pushed against his constraining arms, pulling myself out of his firm grasp.

"Eric! Get up!" I yelled at him, as I rolled out of the bed. I hit the floor, my legs not working fast enough to counter the rest of my movements. He lay immobile, simply watching me quietly. He didn't speak, didn't breath just continued to burn. His gorgeous blond hair was starting to singe, crinkling up and full of kinks. Where it touched his flesh it left behind deep red welts of scorch marks that seeped a disgusting fluid. "Please," I pleaded as I felt the first tears begin to prick at my eyes.

I didn't have time to think, just to react. I grasped his hand and tugged with all my strength to get him moving. He wouldn't move, he didn't give any outward sign that my might affected him in any way. I could feel the determination and pain in my head, which rolled off of him, his heart was so set. It wasn't the type of pain associated with the physical though; it was all inside his head. I gasped as I realised he wasn't registering the pain of burning, just the pain of watching me suffer.

"Eric, please!" I begged again, tugging once more. The tears began to roll silently down my cheeks. He was determined to meet the sun and I had no idea why. In selfish motivation to protect my love I raced to the windows. If I couldn't move the vampire I could take away the sun's heat, I reasoned in my head. That's when I really took in the detail of the windows; the curtains were gone and they lay in a folded heap underneath the sill. The hooks were gone, piled up on the bedside table so that I couldn't quickly put them back up. I shut the window, hoping that would bide my some more time.

Turning back to my dear vampire I found him rolled onto his back, his head turned towards me, watching every moment. Still he didn't speak. Grey tendrils of smoke began to curl towards the ceiling from every bare portion of his skin. The leather jacket was undone, exposing his chest and it was pushed up at the arms, revealing even more flesh for the taking. His pale blond hair was darkening against my sheets. I was running out of time.

"Why?" I screamed at him as I sank to the floor feeling completely useless.

"I need to give you your life back," came the whispered reply that I barely heard. Looking at the bed through my tear streaked eyes I saw him gazing at me with love, his eyes never wavering. His fangs were extended and I had to go to him.

I clambered onto the bed straddling him and laying down along the line of his body. My arms encircled his neck and I noticed the searing heat of his flesh, so different than the usual coolness. I stared down at him, taking in every line. A tear splashed down off of my cheek to land in the hollow between his collar bones. Steam rose in a billowing cloud from the small droplet only seconds after it had spilt. Even if he wouldn't burn he would boil. My tears came faster than before as a silent sob wracked my body.

One of my hands trailed up the ling of his neck, tracing his jaw and then his lips. They parted and I saw his elongated fangs, I traced them delicately with my fingertips, needing to remember them. "Please don't do this," I whispered through my anguish.

"I have to; I need to set you free."

Strength left my muscles then as I was overcome with pain for the man that lay in my arms. I rested my head on his hard chest, feeling the heat emanating from his body. I wouldn't leave him. If I couldn't save him I wouldn't abandon him. I shut my eyes against the tears and squeezed him tight, never wanting to let go.

I had to see him one last time. My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was the open door of the bathroom with the big chest beside it. The idea sprang to my head before I could even really think it through. It was worth a shot; anything to save my vampire. I couldn't let him do this. It might be selfish, but in that moment I just didn't care. I needed him to stand beside me, my friend, my protector, my lover.

I glanced up at his face to find his deep blue eyes still staring back at me. I took the moment and stared right back, memorising everything that I saw in the gaze; his love, his devotion and just him. The handsome flow of his features marred by the blisters that had erupted on his skin since I'd closed my eyes. True pain was beginning to seep into his eyes and I knew I didn't have much time left.

I clambered off of him, hitting the floor hard; grazing my hands and knees but I was moving before I could register the sting. My stumbling feet carried me to the chest and I flung the scattered items resting on its wooden surface to the ground, not caring where they went. My shaking hands fumbled with the clasp, unable to open it. "Argh!" I screamed to the room. All I could hear was my pumping heart and erratic breathing. I needed to calm down so that I could help him.

Air rushed into my lungs as I breathed deeply through my nose, expelling the air from my mouth, willing some of my panic to flee with it. After years of practice, it worked and I felt an odd numbness settle over me. My fumbling hands shook less and I finally opened the latch. I grabbed the top bundles of material, not really caring what they actually were. Anything would work for this plan.

I ran to the bathroom, the material in my arms before I threw them into the bottom of the tub. I couldn't get my vampire into the safety of darkness but there was another way I could take away the suns factor, or at least buy myself more time to formulate an actual plan. The shower button was pushed around to cold, made to run with full power so that the water drenched the blankets. It took longer than I wanted; I chanted small nothings to the shower, willing it to work faster. I grabbed the shower head and pulled it down, closer to the material, drenching the still dry areas.

Finally this small task was complete and I dropped the head, not bothering to switch it off. The sopping blankets dripped furiously as I ran back into my bedroom. The sight that met my eyes stopped me in my tracks.

My beautiful vampire was curled up in a tight ball, his tattered and singed clothing lying on the floor leaving him in only his boxers. Pale smoke rose in a billowing cloud from his body, meandering straight up to the ceiling where it roiled. Blisters had erupted out across his entire body and they were beginning to pop on their own, sending the boiling yellow liquid spewing over his skin. His skin, what was left of it, was pure red with blood seeping out through the cracks. I heard the high pitched keening then, emanating from his lips which were pulled back in a grimace. His once shining white fangs were dull and decaying. "Jag alskar dig," came his whispered final words, croaking out from a parched throat. Suddenly all the noise stopped, pitching the room into silence.

"No!" I yelled as I propelled myself forward. I threw the sodden blanket over his body; covering every inch of his scorched flesh with cold, soggy material. He never flinched at the pain it must have caused, he never moved at all. "No!" I whispered in my anguish but I couldn't give up on him. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't leave me!

With the soaking blanket beginning to steam I ran back to the chest and grabbed more linen. I soaked them again and placed them over the other blankets on his body, hoping that I could do something. There were no more blankets left, nothing else to douse the heat of his burning. The tears rolled heavily down my cheeks again as I sucked on my bottom lip, feeling the need for a child's comfort. There must be something else I could do! He couldn't leave me, not like this.

The window was still streaming in sun and the bathroom door was open, the window in their letting even more light through. With a burst of energy I banged the door shut, cutting out the light. The window was a task for a clear mind which I didn't have. There was nothing in the room that could hold up the heavy blackout curtains, except the hooks which would take too much time to thread.

I raced for the cupboard under the stairs knowing that there was an old DIY crate left there from when my brother lived here. Rummaging inside I found the hammer and nails I so desperately needed. Once back in my bedroom, I drove the nails through the material, hammering them with all my might into the strong wood of the house. I didn't care about the damage; I needed to do something to help my vampire. Once again, I was left to hoping that I wasn't too late.

With the room shrouded in darkness all my energy left my muscles, spilling me once more to the floor. Back resting against the bathroom door, stopping the pale light that seeped its way between the gap the door made with the floor, I collapsed. My head rested against the plush carpet but I didn't feel any comfort at the feeling. The only thing that could help me in such deep anguish was the one thing that couldn't do anything; he lay only feet away from me, unmoving. Silent sobs gave way to wailing cries as I lay there. The time passed by achingly slowly but the noise left my throat hoarse and I welcomed the return of the silent tears. My hands were held tightly to my chest, holding me bleeding heart inside me.

He couldn't leave me.

I needed him.

I loved him.

He couldn't leave me.

**I don't think anything is better than the beloved Viking Vampire. Please don't hate me. This isn't the end of the story. **


	22. Pink

**Hey guys, **

**So finally here's the next chapter! I know you've all been looking forward to this one if your reviews were anything to go by. Everything is explained in this chapter, pretty much anyway. **** This story is nearly at its end, but I do have some outtakes I'll probably post after the finish. Thanks everyone who was asking about my exam, it went okay. I answered every damn question on the paper, and I'm confident of about 60%, but I need 80% so we'll see. So, this chapter is named after the Aerosmith song Pink, because of the following lines, **

"**Pink on the lips of your lover,**

** cause pink is the love you discover, **

**I want to be your lover**

**And I think everything is going to be alright,**

**No matter what we do tonight." (they don't follow each other quite like that though)  
**

**And on that note did you guys see the new trailer for season 3 featuring a very shirtless/naked Eric and Sookie? All I can say is abs and 6 hours. Oh, and a certain KB is very lucky indeed.  
**

**Charlaine Harris owns everything, and on with the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

I waited all day for any signs of life with nothing to give me hope except the fact that I just couldn't handle it if he'd left me. It had broken me when we'd been torn apart last time and that was before we'd truly fallen for each other, before we'd grown so close. I needed him with me after what we'd made it through, he couldn't leave me. Not like this; there had been no warning and he hadn't told me what had been running through his head.

At around seven o clock I pulled my numb body up off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom in the hall. I scrubbed my skin raw in the shower, needing to feel something else than the thudding of my heart in my chest. The tears had long since dried up after clogging my eyes and keeping my vision blurry. My breathing had slowed as I'd grown too tired to grieve for the possibility of loss. My entire body was still shaking from the aftermath and I'd been too electrified to be able to use my telepathy. I'd tried, multiple times throughout the day, with no luck. All I could do was pick up random thoughts from all around me but I could pinpoint nothing.

The shower did nothing to help my aching muscles but it rubbed the gunk from my eyes, clearing my vision. I'd lain too long wallowing in my pain but I'd eventually snapped out of it, bringing my brain into gear to think about the reasons behind his actions.

No matter how much I thought I couldn't justify his actions. He said he was doing this for me; setting me free. But I didn't want to be free; I wanted to be with my man. He'd be hurting me far more than he ever could if he'd succeeded with his mission. Through my pain, anger had begun to surface and that's what had gotten me moving. Rage had spilled into my muscles, giving me the energy to move. I had to act, to move and prepare myself for any eventuality. If Eric had survived the morning he would be seriously injured and he'd need to heal.

I gathered several bottles of True Blood that I kept chilled in the fridge and nuked them slightly in the microwave, bringing them up to room temperature before I removed the caps, wishing that I had vampire strength for once. It was a strange thought that caught me unexpected; Eric had always popped the tops of any bottles for me, using barely a flick of his long fingers, where as I had to struggle with a bottle opener. That thought sent a tear, of which I'd thought had all dried up, running down my cheek. I wiped it away swiftly and continued with my task.

An hour before sunset I was once again in my bedroom sat against one of the walls, staring at my low set bed. Bottles of True Blood filled up a tray and I even had a first aid kit, I wasn't sure if it would do any good but I had to at least try. In a moment of almost terror I'd grabbed one of the knives from the block, ready to cut my skin to give him some of my life. I honestly didn't know what state he'd be in.

I sat motionless for an age, waiting for the sun to slip down below the horizon. The light was still banished from the room so my eyes kept straying to the watch on my wrist, desperately waiting for sundown. Tension thrummed through me as I waited and as the second hand click the minute, my breath settled in my lungs as I waited for any sign of movement, any sign of life. Nothing happened. He didn't stir, didn't move, and didn't make a sound.

The breath I'd held rattled out of me as a sob ricocheted around my still room. "No! Don't you dare leave me Eric!" I yelled at the body, still lifeless, on my bed. If he was truly gone it wouldn't have done any bit of good but I couldn't stop my expressions from slipping out. I screamed without words, venting the roiling emotions in me. My hands curled into fists and thumped against the floor, I didn't care if I did any damage. I needed to feel something physical.

"Sookie," rasped a voice barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, it was that quiet. My ears scarcely picked it up above my laboured breathing but the one word cut through everything. My arms came to a standstill; halfway through their motions, one against the floor, one in the air. I couldn't bring myself to move though; I needed to know if it was true, whether I'd heard correctly. "Sookie." The whisper came again and I knew he was alive.

I bounded to my feet with a speed I didn't know I possessed and I was beside him in an instant. The mound of his body was still completely covered by the blankets that were now completely dry. There was nothing to be done about the next few moments; they would hurt like hell but he needed to be uncovered.

"I'm here," I whispered back softly. Taking a deep breath I took the edge of the blanket and began to peel back the heavy material slowly, wanting to cause as little pain as possible. The first few inches went smoothly but as soon as the material covering his skin was tensed a loud hiss erupted from underneath the pile. "I'm sorry," I cried as I fought with myself to continue pulling; it needed to be done.

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly pulled the blanket back from his face. I didn't want a slow reveal of the horror that I just knew was waiting for me; I wanted to rip the band aid off, the pain in one swoop. Once I sensed that the blanket was down as far as his shoulders, I relaxed so I could only hear his shallow gasps for air. He was breathing through the pain. My eyes opened and I realised I hadn't been prepared for the sight that lay before me.

My handsome vampire wore a mask of bright red sores that oozed a horrible yellow fluid. All of his features were completely obscured and there wasn't a single hair left on his face; no eyebrows or eye lashes. His blue eyes stood out against the red due to their colour contrast even though they were duller than I'd ever seen them. Melted and blistered eyelids were stuck partially open, making him look up at me. Blisters, both popped and full, covered the rest of his face that wasn't a bright red welt. I couldn't and didn't want to imagine the pain he was in.

I tore my gaze away from him and felt the hot tears streaming down my face. He was alive, but I didn't know if he could survive this. I'd never even heard stories of vampires surviving injuries like this. I slunk back to the bottles of blood, picking one up and carrying it over to my bed. The tilted the straw down towards him, barely resting it on his charred lips. "Please drink," I whimpered.

That's when the most heart-melting thing I'd ever experienced happened. His dry eyes moved to stare up into my eyes and his cracked lips grasped the thick straw weakly, before he sucked in the liquid. He was doing this for me, he told me with his eyes. Something had occurred to him that leaving me wasn't the best bit and he was trying to live. I didn't question his motives for surviving, I didn't want to, I just accepted him movements and tried to help. "That's it," I soothed, keeping my voice low and soft. His long blond hair had completely gone to reveal his blackened scalp.

Every few gulps he had to stop, breathing through the pain, but always he would continue, his eyes never wavering from their gaze. He finished an entire bottle of true blood in a few minutes. His body showed no sign of healing which disheartened me; he'd always healed so quickly before. Of course, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect, how fast he would heal but I'd at least expected some visible sign. Instead the only shred of hope I had was that instead of going about one gulp and having to rest, by the end he was drinking five before resting.

As soon as the bottle was done I placed it carefully on the floor before turning my gaze bake to my Viking. He hadn't changed at all. I knelt beside the bed and rested my head gingerly on the cool blankets as far away from his as possible. We stayed like that for awhile, just watching the other. He didn't try to speak and I wasn't entirely sure if he could. He'd only said my name earlier but the simple word had been so full of pain, I couldn't imagine what it had cost him. After staring at him for at least an hour with no change I knew the only thing I could do was try again.

Carefully I pulled away from the bed and fetched another bottle, continuing with the same process as last time. My heart rose in my chest as he started from the same place as last time; at least he wasn't going downhill. It wasn't true improvement but it gave me hope, possibly me more than I should have had. Again there was no visible change and that was how it continued for another two bottles until I became worried of how much blood he could physically consume. That's when I knew he needed something else, something stronger.

With shaking hands I collected the knife that I'd discarded earlier and brought it back to him. I resumed my kneeling position beside him on the floor and stared at him intently. "Only for you, I need you," I breathed. His eyes grew infinitesimally wider as his eyes looked down to the blade that rested in my palm. With a new resolute mind, I needed to save him; I grasped the handle, bringing the blade up to my exposed left wrist.

"No," he croaked. I glanced at him to find his head shaking slightly from side to side, the pain from the movement evident in the set of his jaw.

"Yes." I replied with force and before either of us could do anything about it; I brought the blade swiftly across the smooth flesh. The sharp sting as the metal dug into my skin caused a gasp to escape my lips but then I felt the release of my blood flowing. It was something that Eric himself had taught me to appreciate, although he had always been the one opening up my flesh before.

The knife was quickly discarded to the bedside table and then my right hand cupped my wrist, catching the fast flowing blood that spilled. I pressed the wrist forcefully against his lips, forcing the blood into his mouth. I tilted my hand, letting the spilt droplet run onto his lips. I sat like that for a few seconds, feeling my blood spill almost naturally, with my hand bent back to expose more of the flesh and to keep the wound extended. I kept my eyes closed, keeping the belief that this might work to myself.

It was then that I felt it, the sensation that gave me true hope, something to latch onto. His tongue brushed against my wound and I smiled despite the agony it caused. A renewed flow of blood surged out and down his throat and I felt him swallow. I opened my eyes, daring myself to look at what was happening. I was astounded by what I saw.

The full blisters that had been dotted across his face had all popped, their contents seeped across the slightly more hydrated looking flesh. His face was still one open welt but I could have sworn a deep line running down the centre of his forehead was shallower, less deep crimson than it had been before. His fangs brushed against my wrist then and my eyes shot to his. He was staring up at me as he began to suck weakly against the slowing flow.

It wasn't until my head began to spin slightly that I wondered how much Eric was going to drink. But as soon as I was thinking it he pulled back. "Enough," he croaked but I'm sure his voice was stronger. During the last intake of blood his eyelids had lost their blisters to leave them raw but working. He blinked with the tender flesh and although I saw the flinch in his eyes, he could move. I could finally detect my Viking underneath the sores. His nose stood proud on his face and his eye brow bone gave him a strange air of authority that was present even in his current position.

"Rest, heal," I whispered back at him. My hands were half way to his face before I realised that I couldn't touch him; my skin would cause untold pain. I then saw the blood trickling down my forearm. I staggered to the bathroom on shaky legs and grabbed a clean towel which I wrapped tightly around my wrist holding it in place by keeping my arm pressed tightly to my chest. As I walked back to the bedroom I found him asleep; his eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing. I walked over to him and I couldn't stop myself. As carefully as possible I brushed my lips against his. A small sigh left his lips and I knew I hadn't done any damage but it was the only touch I could allow myself.

With him unconscious there was something else I needed to do. I needed the help of another vampire of how to truly care for him. There were two possibilities; Pam or Bill. Bill I had trusted for a long time but he'd thrown it back in my face and it was no secret the hatred he kept in him for Eric. I couldn't trust him to be truthful and actually help. Pam was completely loyal to Eric, past the point of helping, seeping into the territory of hindrance but she did love him as much as she was capable. She didn't like me though and I wasn't entirely sure she would believe, or she would come and take him from me. However, between the two vampires that I could go to for help, Pam was most definitely the better option.

With a heavy heart I picked up the phone and dialled the number for Fangtasia which I had long ago memorised. It was answered on the third ring by an unknown voice, "Good evening, you've reached Fangtasia, the bar with bite. How can I help?"

"Hi, would it be possible to speak to Pam please?" I asked sweetly even though I was feeling anything but.

"She's busy at the minute. Can I take a message?"

"Tell this is Sookie Stackhouse and that this is in regard to Eric." I replied testily, knowing full well that Pam was only working the floor tonight as was her schedule. She wasn't too busy for a phone call at all; it was more than likely the vampire who answered the phone could tell I was human.

"Sookie." Pam stated as she picked up the phone, causing me to jump.

"Hi Pam," I stuttered, wondering how I should go about this.

"What is wrong? My master is in pain."

"He got burnt this morning, badly." I replied. How much did she need to know to help? I found this event very private indeed.

"He tried to go through with it then," she breathed down the phone and my blood instantly boiled.

"You knew!" I accused and I didn't keep my voice low. Eric could wake up if he so wanted.

"Yes, I knew he was considering something drastic. He spoke to me briefly about some things yesterday but he's been preparing for something for awhile. What's the problem?"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Well, first of all little Sookie, I can tell he is still alive. Second, I had no idea he was planning it for this morning, most likely so that I couldn't try to stop him. Now, is there anything I can do to help?" Her voice was full of apparent boredom, I noticed for the mask it was.

"I need to know how to help him." I stated clearly. I held my wrist closer to my chest as I saw crimson seeping through the layers.

"How bad is the damage?"

"It's the worst burns I've ever seen. But he seems to be healing a little himself."

"Then I would give him blood, and lots of it. Preferably human. Have you fed your vampire?" She asked with a strange tone, almost condescending.

"Yes, he's had my blood. And several bottles of the synthetic." I replied tartly.

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can; I think my master needs me." Before I could form any response she hung up the phone, leaving me listening to the dialling tone.

Huffing I walked back to my room, mentally ranting at Pam. I didn't want her here, well I did if she could help Eric, but I didn't want her to take him from me. I could look after him here, if only she'd tell me what to do. Still mumbling to myself, I went into my bathroom, carrying the first aid kit, Eric was still completely unconscious. It was probably for the best that he remained oblivious to as much pain as he possibly could.

Sitting down on the toiler, with the lid down, I carefully placed my cut arm over the sink and began peeling back the towel. Blood began seeping as soon as I released the pressure and I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat. It was one thing seeing someone drink you blood, it was something entirely different seeing it spilling by your own hand. The dizziness returned to my head as the towel fell away fully. I kept my arm bent; elevating the wound, but the blood trickled down my pale skin of my forearm. On investigation I could see the angry red cut, the edges of it raised up, exposing more of my internal flesh. I'd never had a wound like this before. I didn't know much about wounds like this but I imagined I could really do with going to the emergency room. A bandage would have to do for now.

I managed to extract a bandage from the first aid kit, snapping the plastic wrapping with my teeth, and I wound it as tight as I could around my wrist. I'd have to get my brother to come over in the morning to help me out or something, I knew I needed to treat it better than I was doing. I sighed at the dull ache that had set up home in my entire lower arm and tidied up before going to sit by my vampire's side.

About an hour later, I hadn't moved, there was a swift, sharp knock on my front door that sent me jumping. I glanced once more at Eric, assuring myself he was still completely oblivious to everything but I left the room.

"Sookie, open the door!" Pam's voice shouted at me through the heavy wood, her voice barely muffled though. I quickened my pace and opened the door to find her stood on my porch, one hand resting on her hip. With the other manicured hand she was carrying a designer looking back that appeared to be bursting at the seams.

She stalked on past me and straight through the closed door of the kitchen, emptying the contents of her bag ungraciously onto the counter top. Tina who had been curled up in her basket ran from the room and straight out of the open door. It seemed she only like one vampire. I pushed the door to with a bang and walked after Pam.

"Do you have a microwave?" She asked me as soon as I entered the room. Dumbfounded I pointed to the corner and took in the bags of blood covering the counter top.

"What's all this?" I asked in astonishment; it seemed Pam had really come through for me.

"What does it look like? Eric is in need, I brought him blood so that he can heal. You don't have enough in you." She shrugged her pink sweater clad shoulders and popped a bag into the microwave. "There should be enough here to heal him sufficiently and some to get him into full health. You don't know the strings I had to pull to get this much on such short notice."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I'm doing this for Eric. He was stubborn to ever think this was a good idea. I tried telling him he was being thick skulled but he wouldn't listen to me. Now, where is he?"

"My bedroom, through there," I replied, pointing once again.

I followed Pam into the bedroom and found her already sat in my arm chair that she'd pulled up to the bed. She was tearing open the tubing for the now warm bag of blood with her teeth. Eric, as far as I could tell, was still completely oblivious to what was happening. Pam didn't seem to care though; she placed the open tube into his mouth and raised the bag high above his head, making the blood pour into his mouth to run down his throat.

As the dark red liquid touched his parched lips his eyes snapped open. He took in Pam but they continued to rove the room, searching for me as they came to rest on my face. "Sookie," he whispered around the tube and my heart rose at how much better his voice sounded. It was weak, and not even a shadow of his normal deep bass but it was getting better and stronger.

"Here," Pam stated as she stood up and handed me the blood bag. I took her seat and sat, with my arm in the air, and let the blood drip down.

"How long as he been like this?" Pam asked, not even bothering to look at Eric. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was content to let him feed or because it hurt some part of her to see her strong master in such a state. I had a small inkling that it was actually the latter.

"You want the full story?" I asked. She only nodded her head but I filled her in on nearly everything that had happened since this morning, leaving out only the most private parts.

The bag of blood emptied not long after I finished talking. I packed it up and threw it straight into the rubbish bin, washing my hands afterward. Eric was once again dead to the world, oblivious to the two women that cared for him the most sitting in the room. I smiled as I thought of the jokes he was likely to imply if he was feeling himself. I settled into the arm chair again with Pam in another one that she'd pulled in from the living room.

"Would you like me to take a look at your arm?" She asked, smiling to show that her fangs were fully retracted.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind." I replied; my blood had seeped through again although it had taken much longer to get through than it had with the towel. She came and sat next to me, placing my arm in her lap carefully. She'd managed to grab a towel from somewhere, and it was placed under my hand, protecting her obviously expensive trousers.

"I have an important question; will he live?" She quirked her eyebrows up at me with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"He'll survive."

"Do you know why he did this?" I asked to distract myself from the throbbing that unwrapping the bandage was causing.

"I know at least some of it," she replied, never taking her eyes off of her task.

"Can you tell me?" She stared across at Eric and she went completely still like only a vampire can. After a few moments she nodded her head before she began her explanation.

"It started a few weeks ago when there was an incident at the bar. One of our younger vampires brought in his human. There was some form of accident and he ended up draining too much blood, killing him."

"That's horrible!"

"It happens," she shrugged her shoulders as though it didn't matter, to her it probably didn't. "The vampire in question was much younger than Eric, less than a century. She needs to drink much more, there was always a high risk of something like this happening, she was also warned against taking a human companion in such a way."

"That can't be the only reason."

"No. About a week afterwards a member from the Queen's court came to investigate what exactly had happened. He's a very old vampire, but still not as old as Eric. He himself has a human companion and they are bonded as strongly as they can; blood and law. They spoke and Eric was given the idea of the pain it can cause to see the person you love growing old, watching them pale as they spend less and less time in the daylight.

It set him to thinking about any changes he'd seen in you. Of course there weren't any changes to see but I think he persuaded himself that there might be, you know he can be stubborn. He's so sure of himself; when he gets an idea, it has to be right. He noticed the changing of the seasons as well, really noticed them for the first time in years. He was altering things to help you; cooling, drinks that you liked, he's had air conditioning installed in his house. He noticed you were talking about summer and your love of sunbathing.

He got the idea into his head that you deserved someone who could share those things with you. You needed someone who could sit beside you in the sun, see the sun on your skin and in your hair."

"But I don't need those things! I still sunbathe, I still enjoy the summer."

"That's for you to tell him, I'm only telling you what I know as an apology. This doesn't change things between us Sookie; I'm still reserved about you. Although, keeping my master alive has seriously improved your standings. You're interesting at least. Finished." She finished tying the knot in the fresh bandage around my wrist. I hadn't felt anything above the ache I was beginning to grow accustomed to. I had the scary thought that perhaps she was used to this sort of thing.

"I'm afraid one of the last things that may have pushed him is a conversation with me. I'd noticed he was preparing things at the bar in case he wasn't around as much. Monday he even asked whether I could cope with the bar if he cut back his hours; I knew something strange as going on, I just didn't really know quite what.

I was talking in general about the differences between humans and vampires; mainly discussing the groupies and tourists that we get in the bar. Everything is always so rushed with you, you humans needed everything done instantly and you simply can't wait for anything. Your lives are so short. Of course, Eric understood that as meaning you only had a limited time here and that you shouldn't spend it trying to keep your vampire happy. He thought that taking himself out of the equation might give you back some freedom and a chance at a normal life. He knew that if he simply left you'd follow him, eventually even if not straight away. You have a feisty nature that makes you fight. He's lived a long time, I think he realised that he was willing to give up his existence to let you live."

"I can't believe he actually thought that this was a good idea!" I growled out at no one.

"Well, I have to leave you with your thoughts. I need to head back if I'm going to make it back for dawn. I don't suppose you'd let me take him with me?" She asked over her shoulder, already walking down the hall. She detoured by the kitchen to collect her bag but she let herself out and I was left to my own devices again.

I heated another bag of blood up, determined to get some more down his neck before the sun rose for the day. Pam had said he'd heal but I wasn't entirely sure how long it would take. I wanted him to be healthy again as fast as possible then I could hit him for his stupidity.

The weight lifted from my heart at the knowledge he was going to be okay was unbelievable. The numbness returned, taking away the last of my emotions, so that I could actually function. That's how I continued for three days; I worked for a couple of hours the first day but I was sent home by Sam because I looked so ill from exhaustion. It was lucky for me that he didn't notice my wrist.

I spent my days sleeping as much as I could, resting so that I could stay up all night. The evenings were spent getting as much as I could ready for Eric; I heated his blood, fetched some more synthetic blood just in case and I cleaned when there was nothing else to do. My nights were spent feeding him blood, making sure he didn't move and keeping him silent. I refused to listen to him until he was healthy; I had the feeling that our conversation about the events of the past few days, would involve a lot of anger on my part. I held on desperately to the swell in my heart when I heard that he was willing to die to let me live, he loved me so much. The only bad part of that was that he was completely absurd.

The fourth night after the 'incident' as I was referring to it in my head I was running late home from the local K-mart where I'd been buying some much needed groceries. Eric had looked much better last night before I'd turned in for the morning. I'd covered him up with the blankets after looking at his face; all the blisters were gone, he actually looked human. His hair had grown back, seemingly paler than before, as had his eyebrows and eyelashes. The only true indication that he'd had such burns was the bright pink of skin, the shade of lobster that humans go after a day in the summer sun.

When I opened the door, carrying my shopping bags, I knew something was wrong; the shower was running. I rushed to place the bags in the kitchen; Tina was running around my ankles in greeting. I noticed the shower shut off but I didn't hear anything else. I jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist; the healthy skin its normal chalky white against the blue of my top. I sighed in utter relief and I let myself sink back into the hard chest, my senses awash with him. My nose breathed in his unique sent, I cherished the feel of his muscles wrapped around my body, I listened to the stillness that he resounded. Finally, I turned around and took in the sight of him.

His hair was back to full length; trailing down in soaking rat's tails over his shoulders. His face still had a pink tinge but it was the healthiest I'd seen it; a vast improvement than even yesterday. His blue eyes were bright as they stared down at me, drinking me in. He was gorgeous. He was mine.

I couldn't stop the silent tears from rolling down my tears as all the relief left my body; knowing that he was going to be okay and seeing him okay were two entirely different things. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling me into this body as close as I possibly could. His own arms tightened their grip and my feet left the floor as he buried his face into my free flowing hair. "Sookie," I breathed into my ear and his voice was back to its deep bass that slithered over my body.

"Eric." I replied with a mile wide smile stretching my lips. That's when I remembered I was angry with him and my body stiffened instantly in his grasp. Noticing something was wrong he immediately placed me carefully on the ground so that he could stand back to see my eyes clearly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stooping down slightly to look at me straight in the eyes.

The rage I'd had bottled up for a few days bubbled threw me and before I could think my arms were swinging at his chest, landing blow after blow against the hard muscles. "You're what's wrong! How could you! How could you do that to me! How could you try and leave me!" I broke down into true tears as my words spilled from my mouth. My fists became weaker as the emotions boiled over the top. His large hands gently grasped mine, carefully avoiding the wrist that was still bandaged.

"I wanted to do what's best for you." He replied softly, enveloping me in his arms again as he pulled me into him. My nose was buried in his bare chest and I took a deep, shuddering breath, his scent grounding me.

"You should have asked me what I wanted, not just done what you thought I wanted." I replied through my thick tears.

Before I could do anything more he picked me up, an arm under my back and knees, to place me softly onto the sofa in the living room. He sat down first so that I was placed in his laps, his arms still encircling me. "You need to explain." I commanded him, the words sounding harsher than my tone which was obscured by my crying.

"I heard what Pam told you."

"Then you heard my reaction."

"Yes."

"You still need to explain yourself." I told him again, my voice stronger as my tears dried up. I'd simply cried myself out in the past few days.

"What Pam said was entirely true, though she did make less of it. I witnessed, almost firsthand, what happened between Tia and her human. It was tragic and I can't risk that happening to you."

"Tia is less than a century old, barely a fraction of your age! What happened between those two wouldn't happen with us. You've said yourself you barely need to take blood, you so you wouldn't take too much of mine."

"I took too much only days ago, look at your arm." It was true that my arm was still bandaged, slowly healing from myself inflicted cut.

"That wasn't your fault. I cut my own wrist for you Eric, to save you, because I need you with me."

"I drank too much, it hurt you, and you had the affects of blood loss." His voice was resolute; he was sure of himself once more.

"You didn't drink too much. I spilt a lot of my own blood. I probably shouldn't have split my wrist, but I wasn't thinking straight. I was too worried about you. I think I lost nearly as much blood after you'd stopped drinking as what you actually drank." I cupped his handsome face with my warm hand, feeling the coolness under my fingertips.

"I also spoke to an old friend of mine, Arnett, about his relationship with his human. They are completely committed to each other in every way possible. We spoke of the changes that occur in humans over the years. They've been together for 32 years now and age is really starting to act on their relationship. I don't have a problem with it; you'd always be beautiful to me. But the problem is that Arnett's human is beginning to resent him for his youth. The human refused to be turned when he was younger and now he doesn't want to be turned because he's too old apparently. He resents Arnett for what he is, even though being a vampire is what initially drew them together."

"We have years before that becomes a problem; I'm still in my twenties." I purposefully avoided saying whether I wanted to be a vampire; at the minute I was still very much in love with being human.

"I know, but I don't think I could handle it if you resented me. It would be very easy for you to hate me from that."

"I could never hate you Eric, not now." I laid a kiss on his cheek, unable to keep myself from showing my affection and love, no matter that I was still angry with him. It was difficult holding onto my anger, being this close to him after so many days of his healing.

"I understand that now, I think, as much as I can. I still find it difficult to understand the concept of love; it goes so very much against my nature. I know what you did to me whilst I was healing, the blood you gave to me. Your time that you gave up to make sure I would be okay. I should never have tried to leave you." Regret filled his voice; it sounded completely alien.

"I heard you talking about your love of the sun; bathing in the glow. I can smell it on your skin every evening. I can't share these things with you, and I'm, jealous, of the time you spend in the daylight. It's been so many years since I've seen the day. Sometimes I feel like I can't remember it at all. Others, I remember it like I saw the sun only yesterday. I want to share it with you, but I know that I can't. I'm jealous of the ones that can."

"Eric, you shouldn't feel like that. I love the sun, I really do, but I love you more. I enjoy my nights so much more now. If you asked me, I may give it up for you."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"I know and that's something else that makes me want to give it up for you. You put me first, you treat me right."

"A trade; the sun for the moon and stars, along with all the monsters that walk in their shadows."

"You're not a monster Eric."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, honestly, you may be. But you aren't with me. You never show me the violence, the basic danger that comes with you. You protect me but you don't hide me from it."

"I try. The main reason, the most important to me, was the realisation of how short your life is in comparison with mine. I want you to live; long and happy. I want you to experience everything you can, everything you could possibly want to. I didn't think you could do that by my side."

"You should have spoken to me about that."

"What would you have said?" Doubt actually flickered across his eyes.

"That I want to experience life by your side. I want to see the things that happen to you, to us, and I'll be happy with what I get. You can keep me healthy and safe, so I'll live long. With you, I should be happy. Your goal would be filled with me by your side. You should have spoken to me."

"I know." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He buried his nose into my hair and inhaled again, letting my scent wash over him. "Can you forgive me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I can live with this. I need to be with you Eric. I'm not going to push you away after you tried to take yourself away from me because of how much you loved me."

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse," he whispered clearly into my ear. I cherished the moment; he rarely said the words to me in English. I could do nothing but reply in like.

"I love you too, Eric." He pulled my face to his with his hand behind my head, bringing our lips to brush against each others with affection. He was mine. He was healed. We belonged together.

"My lover." He squeezed the arm around my waist tightly, pushing me up against him as our lips forgot tenderness. We kissed with passion and abandon, making up for the days spent apart and to make up for the stupidity of his actions.

* * *

**Reviews are nowhere near as good as making up with the gorgeous Viking Vampire, and all that comes with making up *wink wink, nudge nudge* but they sure are very much appreciated by me. Also, you'll never guess this. My friends actually gave me a stake today. An honest to god, whittled from wood, stake. I don't know whether to be offended that they think I could kill a vampire (I do love them) or honoured that they want me to be able to protect myself. **


	23. Hard on the Knees

**Hey guys, **

**Here's the next update. I'll warn you all now; the next update will be the epilogue. I wanted to get this out tonight instead of Friday because it's the last day of college tomorrow, which means I'm leaving college for good. So in true celebratory fashion, me and my mates are going to the pub to toast to the future and to the memories we shared. Okay, we're going to go and have a drink whilst laughing about the past two years but still. Expect the epilogue to be out Saturday. I do have plans for some short stories, i.e. chapter sort of length, based on this universe with the characters from here. It will be posted under 'Dates' and it's basically an E/S collection. Might have a few Eric povs from points in this story if you guys are interested, if you are; let me know which bits you want to see from his perspective. Right, Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**

* * *

**

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings; a strong arm resting across my shirt covered waist, face buried into a pillow that smelled distinctly of that unique male scent and the feeling of being refreshed encompassing my entire body. A sigh left my lips as I bathed in the rested feeling of my muscles and the lack of tension in my shoulders. I breathed deeply, taking in Eric's scent and I had to resist the urge to roll in it like a cat with catnip. That's when my brain kicked me fully awake; the last time I'd awoken like this Eric had been trying to meet the sun. And just like that, my muscles instantly tensed and I dreaded the idea of having to roll over to meet him.

The long, lean body pressed up against my back was perfectly still, not moving at all. I reached out with my other senses; the room was silent as I couldn't hear a sound, there was no tension in his body, I couldn't smell burning flesh, there was no turmoil from his brain and most importantly; the room was pitch black. My eyes snapped open and I found it to be true; the only light in the room was from the glow of my alarm clock which said it was nearing 8am, well after dawn. Some of the stress left my body but I still had to see for myself that he was okay. Flashes of memory flitted through my mind; him burning, the resolution in his eyes, the pain he suffered and the aftermath of his burns.

The need to find out and stop the self torture thrummed through me, so stealing and holding my breath, I rolled over to find him in serene sleep. His face was completely relaxed; no lines marred the white perfection and his surprisingly dark eyelashes stood out in stark contrast against his snowy cheeks. The pink tinge from the burns had completely disappeared. His grip around my waist tightened instinctively; pulling me tighter against his chest. My nose buried into his neck, feeling the comfort I gained from merely being close to him. My vampire was okay; I was being held in his arms like he was never going to let go again and he was completely healed. I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

The only problem I had, and it was very difficult keeping a hold of it due to the languid feeling covering my body, was that I couldn't remember how I got into my bedroom, let alone into my bed. Eric must have carried me in here sometime before dawn; the rest of the house still wasn't light proof, just my bedroom and en-suite. The strange thing was that I could feel the bunched up material of a t-shirt around my hips. Whenever Eric had carried me to bed before I'd never woken up wearing clothes. I pushed my thoughts to the side and just enjoyed being in his arms again after days without. Sometime later a deep voice broke through the silence, making me jump.

"Good morning lover." His other arm snaked under my pillow and down my back, giving me a full hug. My breath was coming in short gasps from the shock. It was too much for my frazzled nerves. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly as his large hands rubbed circles on my shoulders.

"Yes," I breathed out. My heart rate was slowly returning to normal.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing that I was keeping something from him.

"I panicked when I woke up; I thought it was that morning again." I didn't need to clarify as his arms tightened even further, almost crushing me against his body.

"Never again." He promised as he laid a kiss below my ear.

"How did I get here?" I asked needing to know the answer to my earlier ponderings as it was confusing me; Eric had me in as few clothes as possible as much as possible.

"I carried you in here a few hours ago. You fell asleep on the sofa. You were awake enough to help me get you changed; I thought you'd appreciate some clothes today." I really hadn't been expecting that. The last thing I remembered was kissing him with desperation whilst straddling him on the sofa. He must have seen my perplexed expression because his sleep filled voice continued, "You told me you needed some time to get over everything I'd put you through. You fell asleep in my lap."

"Thank-you," I replied, placing a kiss on the hollow between his collar bones. "I'll let you sleep, you look exhausted." I whispered. It was true; dark circles surrounded his eyes and the very rims of his eyelids were tinged blood red. His voice held the mask of sleep as well.

"Thank-you." He placed an open mouthed kiss against my forehead, lingering on my skin. "Good morning my lover, I will be here with you tonight." He stated, giving me a small peck on the lips before allowing his deep blue eyes to close and the sun take him into his day time slumber.

His arms relaxed their grip on me, knowing that I'd have to move, before he was too deeply asleep. I stayed in the warm bed for awhile, just thinking that everything in my life had come back to me. I didn't have to cope without my vampire. I knew the world had continued to revolve whilst I'd taken myself out of it and I had to get back to work. Due to my state over the past few days I'd only gotten meagre tips and I really couldn't afford to let that happen anymore. Eric would provide for me if I gave him any form of chance but I would not be a kept woman. I'd managed very well on my own so far, and I didn't see why that had to change just because I was dating someone.

I sighed and rolled out from his grasp to stand up. The shirt I was wearing immediately fell to my knees, revealing itself as one of Eric's. I smiled to myself; he may not have any of his fresh fang marks on me and we may not have had sex, but he was still marking me as his. I didn't mind though; he never called me 'mine' and the shirt was very soft against my skin. I'd found my new pyjamas. I went about my normal routine then, getting ready for work. This would be my first evening shift in days which was very unlike me; I preferred to work the evenings where I could get better tips. Actually it would be my only shift in days as I'd been sent home sick and the other days had been sick days too. This was the only time I'd had off from Merlotte's since I'd started working there years ago.

I walked into the bar during the quiet afternoon period with a bandana wrapped around my wrist to hide the bandage that I still wore. I made it all the way to Sam's office before anyone questioned me or even spoke to me. Sam was sat in his office, feet up on the table with the salary books on his lap. His hair was in obvious disarray from where his fingers had been frantically running through it.

"Hey Sookie, how you feeling?" He asked when I walked into to put my things away.

"I'm a lot better thanks, very much refreshed. Thanks for the time off," I replied with a bright smile as I hid my hand behind my back.

"Don't worry about it, you're about the only one who never has time off, I'm glad you're back though, we've had Charlsie on the evening shifts for a few days." Charlsie was much better suited to the afternoon shifts for some reason and never seemed to be able to pull her full weight in the evenings.

"I'm back; I'll go get my area sorted out." I was at the door before he called me back.

"Sookie, what did you do to your wrist? Is that a bandage under your bandana?" He asked with incredulity written all over his face. I'd never been one for clumsy accidents.

"Yeah, I got bitten by a dog." I replied hastily. I could feel that he didn't quite believe me. Damn.

"Whose dog?" It was best to keep this as close to the truth as possible, it was more likely to be upheld that way.

"Eric's, I was over in Shreveport. We were playing and he missed the tug rope. He didn't do much damage, playful snap really." I brushed it off and I felt reassurance from the wave of belief that was rolling from Sam's mind. I half wondered whether he'd had some sort of similar accident. With him being the dog in question.

"Has it had all of its shots? I'm surprised a vampire has a dog."

"Yes it has and it helps look after his place during the day." I replied before hustling out of the office quickly.

Work passed surprisingly quickly and all the customers had a smile for me, saying they hadn't seen their waitress in a few days. Everyone, whether they said it aloud or not, noticed I was looking much better. A few people were thinking about what I was covering up, some suspected something completely innocent, some thought crazy Sookie back and few actually thought a vampire had gotten hold of me. None of them were entirely true and I kept my shields up as much as possible whilst still being able to hold an intelligent conversation. I didn't even realise when full dark had descended; the bar was full for a Thursday evening and I was rushed off of my feet.

I was so wrapped up in getting my drinks out to people quickly and food orders into Lafayette that I didn't even notice the distinct pull as Eric drew near. It was only when he placed his hands on my waist and kissed my neck did I realise he was there. I shrieked and jumped at his sudden movements, causing everyone close to us to stop and stare. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I smiled sheepishly at all of the patrons so that they could get back to enjoying their evening. Only then did I lean back into Eric, pressing one of my flaming cheeks into his cool chest.

"Hi," I stated, basking in the feeling of being held.

"Hello lover," he replied softly.

I looked across the bar then and noticed Sam was giving me a pointed look as he placed two pints on the bar for me to give out. Sighing, I leaned out of Eric's grasp to place the drinks on my tray. "I have to work," I told him regretfully. Glancing at the clock I knew I still had another two hours to go. I had left a note for him, leant up against the bottles of True Blood on my kitchen counter.

"Okay, I'll wait."

I took my orders out and I noticed the looks I was getting. Some people recognised Eric from the last time he'd been here and some were seeing him for the first time. Either way, every snippet of thought of conversation I picked up on was based on his impressive size and the slight fear that it elicited in people. Few people knew the real Eric, or rather; few people knew the softer side to the public figure. It didn't help that he was wearing his standard public wear of leather jacket, muscle vest, form fitting jeans and boots all in a shade of black.

"True blood?" I asked Eric as I wandered over to the table where he was sitting.

"Please."

"What type?" That's when I noticed the flyers he'd pulled out of his pocket for Fangtasia. He was highly unlikely to get much custom from around these parts. The clientele tonight consisted of mainly middle aged people wanting some decent food and some alcohol, not a very good time dancing with some vampires.

"Anything, rare if you have it." He replied with a smile, showing that his fangs were retracted. I shook my head at his typically strange behaviour and went to fetch his drink.

It was two bottles of synthetic blood, I was returning with our last bottle of the rarest blood group we stocked, when I noticed that Eric was no longer alone at his table. Hoyt Fortenberry was sat beside him, with parts of awe, happiness and a twinge of apprehension on his face. Everyone knew that Hoyt liked vampires, thinking that they were interesting and mysterious, simply because they weren't the norm for these parts.

"Here you go, can I get you anything else Hoyt?" I asked the good natured man who was usually hanging out with my brother.

"No thanks Sook, I'm good."

"Where's Jason tonight?" I asked, it was rare that they went to Merlotte's alone, especially if Hoyt didn't have his overbearing mother in tow.

"He went out to check something for the road crew out by Hotshot, he should be in later."

"Okay, I take it you've met my boyfriend." I said with a smile, nodding in Eric's direction. There was a Fangtasia flyer lying in front of Hoyt and I had my suspicions about the conversation.

"Sookie, you can take your last break!" Sam called out to me from behind the bar and I gratefully sat down at the table. Eric's arm immediately found its way to rest on the chair behind me, possessively keeping me close. I didn't mind with it being a small gesture.

"Yeah, I noticed Eric here was a vampire, and I wanted to introduce myself. I hope you don't mind," he replied with a shy smile. Hoyt had always been my favourite of my brother's friends.

"Not at all, but formally, Hoyt please meet my boyfriend Eric Northman, Eric this is Hoyt, he's one of my brother's friends." Eric smiled at him before taking a sip of his drink whilst it was still warm.

"I was just telling Hoyt here how he might like Fangtasia, he said he's interested in vampires." Eric's fingers were stroking small shoulders on the exposed part of my upper arm; without realising it I found myself leaning further into his side.

"Play nice," I warned him quietly, knowing all too well that Hoyt was easily corrupted.

"I always do, I just don't always play fair," he replied with a smile. I shook my head at him and proceeded to zone out as they started talking about cars. It seemed that Eric might fit in around here, as unexpected as I'd imagined it.

All too soon my ten minutes were up but luckily I only had another hour to go before I could leave; at least I wasn't the closing waitress tonight. Arlene was closing and she'd been shooting me sideways glances all evening since Eric had walked in, it seemed our friendship had taken a step back again. Eric was waiting for me, leaning against the bar, when I walked out of the office with my purse.

"Come on," he stated simply, ushering me swiftly out of the door with one of his hands on my lower back. He'd brought the massive truck with him and as we were pulling out onto the parish road my brother with his own truck was pulling in. I couldn't but smile at his slack jawed blatant awe at the truck. He barely realised when he saw me in the passenger seat until he took his second take. Then his jaw dropped down even further.

Eric got us home in half the time it usually took me and we were inside, and I at least was glad of the fans, as we relaxed in the living room.

"Sookie," his deep voice travelled across the room despite the low volume. He continued when I looked up at him from where I was unlacing my trainers sat on the sofa, "you should know that I've taken another week off from the bar. I'm going to be staying here." I smiled at how he didn't bother to ask my permission, it was so like his usual self. He was trying with me though.

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of iced tea when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called out from routine whenever there was anyone else in the house. "Hello?"

"Who the hell were you with?" Jason's angry voice almost yelled down the phone.

"Stop shouting and I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped back. My brother had the uncanny ability to get the worst out of me faster than anyone else I knew.

"In the truck, who were you with? Hoyt says you have a new boyfriend and that he's a blood sucker."

"That was Eric, and yes he is a vampire, and yes he is my boyfriend." I replied as I took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Is he treating you right? Better than Bill?" He knew better than to elaborate on the way Bill had treated me but his kindness at inquiring about my happiness was sweet, it beat through my anger.

"Yes, he's pretty good." It was best not to explain about the incident.

"Good. I need to meet him."

"Oh, Jason, I don't know," Eric didn't always take well to over alpha males and Jason would be intimidated. It wouldn't matter to my brother than Eric was now a one woman vampire, he would see the introduction of Eric as another male on his territory, more competition to fend off for the women. At least, he would when he saw him fully. He'd had a similar type of reaction with Bill at first too and then he realised most people just wouldn't go for Bill.

"Sookie, I'm meeting him. Are you two serious?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm definitely meeting him. You better arrange something or I'll come over there unexpected one evening."

"Okay, I'll sort something out soon. Thanks for the concern Jason; I'll talk to you soon."

"Oh, and tell him that's a pretty damn nice truck. See you Sook." Then I was left with the dialling tone.

"Who was that?" Eric inquired as he lowered his significant frame down into one of the chairs at the table.

"My brother," I replied as I let all of the breath out of my lungs. "You have to meet him."

"Why?" His eyebrows were quirked up at me, probably at my undisguised command. He didn't take commands very well; he'd grown used to centuries in power, although he generally did what I asked without a problem. He felt there was a choice that was up to him with a question.

"He wants to meet you, he us leaving the bar tonight. He also wants to tell you that he really likes the truck." That got a smile out of him and he nodded his head in consent. I knew with that smile that I couldn't stay mad at him for too long, I'd been without him for too long, even though it was only a few days.

"Come on sweetie, I need to go get changed." I offered my hand out to him and he took it, gracing me with another smile, this time with his fangs down. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine.

The next few days spent with Eric at my house were very good indeed. The time reminded me of when he'd had amnesia and it was just us two. His cell phone was kept switched on in case of emergencies but he was very good about screening his calls. The next night after Jason's call I arrived home to find a beautiful meal of tender cut venison steak with new potatoes and some form of wine sauce waiting for me on the table. Despite not being able to cook, Eric had arranged everything for me. I found out later, when I'd asked, that he'd ordered it from the nicest restaurant in town just so that I'd feel special. He was really working on the forgiveness.

The night after the meal I was already driving up the track to my house when I realised that my car wasn't lurching around like normal, in fact, the ride was rather smooth. It was only when I stepped out of my car that I realised the entire driveway had been re-gravelled whilst I'd been at work. At first I was slightly mad at Eric for spending so much money on me and then I realised it was a thoughtful gift; he'd considered what I'd needed and acted upon it. So I'd greeted him with a grin and a hug, thanking him.

The next night I had another bag of my favourite chocolates waiting for me in the refrigerator. Eric had had them custom made into little hearts and fangs; I still wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed to arrange them. The next day I walked into my home to find the house deathly quiet. The sun was still above the horizon although she was slinking lower with every passing minute.

I carefully walked into my bedroom after shucking my shoes in the hall to find an amazing site. In the dim light spilling out of the open bathroom door from the light in there I found my vampire fast asleep. In sleep his eyes were pressed lightly together but his nose was scrunched up in a look of distaste whilst his face was turned as far away from looking at his body as possible. On his chest which was as usual covered by a black vest, Tina lay curled up. Her fluffy tailed was twitching and she had a smug look on her cute face as she snuggled into him. Her bright green eyes opened as she heard me walk in and she gave a loud meow in greeting, before huddling down again. I laughed aloud at the sight, causing my vampire to stir.

"What's funny lover?" He asked before he'd even opened his eyes.

"Look down," I replied through my giggles. His face as he took in the sight was incredible; you don't see a shocked vampire often at all. Tina glared up at him, angry for his movements, before she tried to get comfy again. Eric stared down at her, aghast. "Don't you dare move her!" I laughed a light tone to offset my words. I plopped myself down onto the bed, tucking myself into his side so that my head rested on the junction between his shoulder and chest.

"You know I don't take well to threats," he replied as his fingers danced along my sides. My laughing increased as I tried to swat his hands away.

"You know what I meant!" I gasped and his assault stopped abruptly as loud meow tore through the room. We looked down to find Tina stood up, glaring at us both, before she turned and slunk off of him, out of the room completely.

"Why does your cat like me?" He asked with a bored tone that I took to be exasperation.

"I don't know, she doesn't like any other vampires. I'm not even sure if she likes anyone else but us two actually." I'd never seen her act friendly to anyone else; she'd hissed at a delivery man, she ran from every other vampire she'd ever met and she stayed clear of the road.

"Strange, no animal really like us. They seem to recognise us as predators."

"Eric," I started, knowing I had to break up our light hearted conversation. He only had another two nights off from Fangtasia and he still had to meet my brother. "You still have to meet Jason. I've invited him to come over an hour after sunset tomorrow. I hope that's okay." I stared up at him from my low position.

"Yes." That was his only reply. It still seemed like things were strained between us at times and every morning that I'd woken up this weeks, my nerves had tensed as I'd remembered the incident. I was so sure that each morning I was going to wake up to the same thing. I never did though and Eric seemed to realise the full extent of the damage that his actions had caused. Every single morning he'd stayed awake for me, to comfort me and to hold me, telling me that he was fine, he wasn't going anywhere. Which was true; you don't move a thousand year old vampire without his cooperation.

"Sookie, I have something to say to you." I nodded and shuffled back from him. I leant on my elbows, propped up so that I could see him fully. A shadow was in place over his eyes, giving them a darker shade than normal. His handsome features were set in a determined line. He turned to stare at me, making full eye contact, before he continued. "This is rather difficult. I want to apologise fully for the hurt I've caused you. I didn't take into consideration what my actions would truly do to you and a decision for both people should definitely be made by both people. My Sookie, I am so truly sorry for the harm I've caused you. You should know that I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him but remained silent, wondering if he was finished and not wanting to ask.

His dark eyes lightened to their more usual shade of sapphire as he finished. A small smile caused his lips to twitch at one side as he continued to watch me.

I took in the sight of my vampire; his long blond hair was loose and slightly messy, giving him a fresh from bed look. The pale strands matched his snowy complexion perfectly. Brilliant blue eyes stood out on his face, catching the attention of the beholder. His full lips were impossibly kissable and I was so grateful that I was the only one that could actually kiss them now. His strong, hard muscles defined his body giving him power and grace, where you couldn't quite tell where natural ability ended and vampire powers began. He was a vampire, with all that it entailed, power, strength, respect, energy and he was here, laying in my bed, fresh from sleep. He was my vampire.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I'd been staring at him for quite a few minutes. I grinned and leant down to rest on him; my folded arms across his chest, my chin resting on my hands. Our eyes were almost level and the coolness of his skin was home.

"Yes." He leant down to place a sweet yet open mouthed kiss on my lips which I gladly returned. The hard press of his fangs underneath his lips caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. His fangs were amazing; they were something else yet still a part of him, a basic, natural part of him. "I'm fine, everything's good." I replied before leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

**Thanks. Now, remember I love reviews even though I do love a certain Viking Vampire a little bit more. Oh, I'm also the proud owner of a Viking's Rock, Team Eric bumper sticker, I love my little car just that bit extra now. Until next time my wonderful readers. **


	24. Epilogue  Stars are Shining

**Hey guys, **

**So here it is. The epilogue. I do have some short stories planned already, please let me know if there's anything from here that you want expanding into a story or an event that's mentioned you want detailing. Charlaine Harris owns the wonderful Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**It was my last day of college yesterday, very emotional. I woke up this morning with eyes so puffy I could barely see. It was a very good evening at the pub though; it might be a bit embarrassing to see some of the teachers again though for exams. Several of them bought me drinks and let's just say after a couple of rounds of Southern Comfort with a couple of staff, it was very funny times. I'm really going to miss college. Right, I'll leave this be now then and let you read. **

**

* * *

**

I was sat in front of the vanity table in my bedroom, making myself look smart and presentable, whilst inside I was a barrel of nerves. Butterflies which felt much more like bats had taken up residence in my stomach as soon as I'd woken up this morning. I'd smiled my way through the lunch shift at the bar and gone through the grocery shopping without actually knowing what I was doing. From my vantage point I could see Eric sprawled across my bed with the covers pushed dangerously low on his hips. His left arm was thrown out across the bed, probably searching for me in his sleep, whilst his other arm was tucked up out of sight under the pillow. His tranquil face actually looked adorable, although I'd never tell him, with the slight frown that decorated his forehead and his pouting lips.

I was dressed in a simple dress which was predominantly white but adorned with a small flower print, the material came down to just above my knees. I had to admit I was dressing for Jason and his idea of what was appropriate for his sister to wear. I had a bad feeling that there would be some form of argument tonight and that anything I could do to help smooth events other would definitely help, no matter how much it hurt my independence. My pumps were lying by the door in case I needed them but I was planning on going barefoot in my tights, as long as it didn't prove to be too slippery on the floor.

I was applying mascara to my already dark eyelashes when I saw movement behind me in the mirror. Focusing in, I found Eric slouched against the pillows, watching my intently with a slight grin showing his fangs. He hadn't bothered to pull up the covers and the full expanse of his gloriously toned stomach and chest was on full view to me.

"Hello lover, please continue," he whispered across the room as he stuck his muscular arms behind his head, getting more comfortable to finish watching me get ready. I shook my head at him slightly before smiling back, still looking through the mirror, and continuing to apply my makeup. It was only when I was finished with the mascara I realised why he enjoyed it so much; he was probably amused by the faces I was pulling. He couldn't keep his grin off of his face when I was pouting to apply a little bit of lip gloss.

"You should probably get ready Eric, Jason would blow a fuse if he found you only wearing your boxers in my house," I told him as I stood up, purposefully staying away from the bed. There was only so much self control I had and Eric was strong enough to grab my hand to pull me to the bed.

"We wouldn't want that, he wouldn't find me in boxers," he replied and I noticed the mischievous glint in his sparkling blue eyes.

"That's good," I replied as I walked for the bedroom door and opening it fully now that the sun had set.

"Because I'm not wearing anything at all," came his laughing retort. I threw the balled up scarf I'd been toying with wearing at him before I left the room. Of course he caught it easily with barely a twitch of his hand. When I walked into the kitchen I could still hear his deep chuckle echoing through the rooms. I couldn't keep the smile off of _my_ face at the sound.

A few seconds later I heard the shower running and my nerves settled slightly; at least he was getting ready. I prepared the snacks I'd bought earlier at the grocery store; I couldn't serve a meal as it would only highlight Eric's vampire traits as he wouldn't really be able to join us. I knew he had no problem with me eating but I didn't want to test him out with Jason of all people. The sausage rolls were warming in the oven and the few sandwiches I'd made were keeping fresh in the refrigerator when Eric walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I was bent over, leaning into the refrigerator when he'd walked in. I felt his large hands rest lightly on my lower back as he peered over my shoulder.

"I'm just checking to see if I have any of Jason's favourite beers, I forgot to pick some up at the store," I replied as I stood up, hands still vacant after my search. "But I don't have any left so he'll have to make do with what I bought." I pushed strands of my hair behind my ears and leaned into Eric for a hug. Immediately his strong arms enveloped me to hold me close to his chest. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head as his hands stroked circles on my back.

"You need to calm down. What does this meeting mean to you?" He asked as he moved me away from the open refrigerator door; he kicked it shut with only a tap from his heel.

"Honestly? I'm not actually sure. I know that you two are the most important men in my life; you're my boyfriend and the man I love. Jason is the only family I have left." In my arms, which were grasping his waist tightly he stiffened for an unknown reason, but I continued anyway. "He's family and on some level I feel like I need his approval because he's the man of the family really, I don't have a father to introduce you to. Not that Jason's ever looked out for me in that sort of way though." His fingers ran slowly through my wavy hair, brushing it back from my face and across my shoulders.

"What would you do if Jason doesn't approve of me? He may prefer you to have a human lover." I stared up at him, my cheek still pressed up against the material of his shirt. I found his bright blue eyes were gazing down at me.

"I want Jason to approve but it wouldn't be the end. I don't know if I could give you up. I don't think he has problems as such with vampires, he was okay with Bill at the beginning." I explained as I thought about when Jason had first met Bill.

Luckily for me, my grandmother had been around then to keep the peace somewhat. The first meeting had been tense and full of barely hidden jabs but over time they'd become sort of friends, they would never hang just the two of them but they had been able to converse civilly. Jason had admitted to me that it wasn't the fact he was a vampire, he thought that was quite interesting especially after I'd told him I couldn't hear vampire thoughts, but it was more to do with the fact he was dating his little sister.

I stood in his embrace, letting the comfort of being protected by him wash over me. My heart slowed its erratic beating and my breathing evened out to the normal rhythm; I could do this. Just then the sharp knocking sounded on the front door that signalled my brother's arrival. I hadn't noticed his brain signature and Eric hadn't made any notion about hearing approach either.

"Did you hear him?"

"No, did you?"

"No, but it is him, I can _hear_ him." I replied as I stepped out of the hug and walked towards my front door. "Wait in the kitchen? I'll go greet him and then introduce you properly." I smiled my appreciation before I saw him skulk back into the confines of the kitchen. I opened the door to reveal a very casually dressed Jason. "Hey Jason," I greeted him as I stood to the side to let him in. I noticed that he'd purposefully parked his truck as far away as possible from the new truck I'd acquired.

"Hey Sook," he smiled warmly as he shucked his boots and jacket, putting them in his usual place; by the bottom step of the stairs. "Where's the vamp?" The evening was starting out alright then; Jason wasn't referring to him as blood sucker which was always a positive sign.

"He's in the kitchen; I wanted to formally introduce you."

We walked the few paces into the kitchen to find Eric sat at the table with his long hair tied in a braid down his back. The last time I'd seen him it had been free flowing over his shoulders and I suspected it was so it would be less of a distraction. There was no wave of tension or anger, or anything actually from Jason as we stopped in front of the table.

"Eric, this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse," I didn't have to be watching Eric to know that his startling blue eyes were appraising my brother. Jason wasn't tall just average, but he had impressive muscles that he'd been bulking up recently. His short hair was blond but even darker than mine which made it look positively brown in comparison with Eric's. I also had to admit that Jason was handsome, every girl that ever met him had admired his looks on some level with most thinking he was gorgeous. "Jason, this is Eric Northman, my boyfriend."

Eric stood when I mentioned his name and he rose to his full, considerable height. I noticed Jason's jaw go slack as he took in my boyfriend. Eric practically loomed over Jason without even trying. Jason's hand shot forward in greeting on autopilot but it was only received by empty hair. Vampires didn't shake hands. Eric's hands came to rest on my shoulders gently before he replied, "Hello Jason."

We sat around the kitchen table, awkwardly, after I'd brought the snacks from their respective places. Jason immediately opened one of the bottles of beer, downing about half it in one go. I sat my own iced tea in front of my place and put the warmed bottle of True Blood in front of Eric.

"So how are you Jason?" I asked whilst taking my seat.

"I'm good Sookie, are you well?" He replied. He shuffled in his seat, getting more comfortable but there was still a stiff set to his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"What about you Eric?"

"I can't get sick," Eric replied with a tight lipped smile. He never tried to fit in around humans as he never saw the point; most people didn't mean anything to him and I accepted him completely for who he was. Jason fenced the boundaries and gave him something entirely new to play with.

"Oh, right." The words were accompanied by my brother chugging the remainder of the bottle in one breath. "That's a nice truck out there man," Jason stated after a few seconds of silence. Just like that the tension was broken and the two of them started talking about cars, mainly the ones Eric owned and the ones that they wanted to own.

I was left out of the conversation mainly as I wasn't interested in cars at all but I will give them credit as they did ask me questions, trying to get me involved. I was happy to leave them to it though; the most important men in my life seemed to be getting along quite well. The night was going much better than I'd ever anticipated.

"I'll be back in a moment," I stated simply before standing up to head for the bathroom. Eric's arm that had been resting along the back of my chair, his hand curled around my shoulder, stroked down my arm as I left. He didn't actually look up at me though, instead continuing on with his conversation with my brother.

Whilst I was washing my hands I felt the tell tale signs of anger pulling at different corners of my head. I could sense Eric's annoyance and I could feel the anger building from Jason. I began to drop my shields, feeling guilty before I even completed the manoeuvre. No matter how bad it was to eavesdrop of strangers or acquaintances, it was even worse with friends and worst with family.

"Look man, I like you and all but I still gotta say this, she is my sister."

"Say what you want to say," Eric's deep voice was morphed slightly through Jason's perceptions. The bass was growly, seemingly more threatening that I thought it probably was.

"You treat her right. I don't care if you're a vampire, but you treat her right, she deserves it."

"I do treat her right."

"I aint finished yet. She's had a hard life of it with her special," he paused and several thoughts ran through his head until selected the word he thought was most appropriate. In all the years that Jason had known he'd never called it telepathy."Talents. I thought Bill was an okay guy too and look how that turned out. You seem different though, you act differently towards her than what Bill did. I'll take it as a good sign. Now here's the bit I have to say; you treat her right because if I ever find out about something you did to hurt her I'll come down here and beat on you. I don't care that you're stronger and more powerful. I will beat on you. You'll be sorry for what you did." I could see the stubbornness in Jason's head as he realised what he was threatening but I could also see the determination to see his words through if the need ever arose.

"I don't take threats well." Eric's voice had gone lower, taking on the icy tone that sent shivers down my spine whenever I heard it. I needed to get back into the room.

I flung the bathroom door open to practically run back to the kitchen. I found them in exactly the same position as before, both seated across from each other at the table, postures comfortable as they slouched slightly.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I sat down again.

"Yeah," my brother replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one side of Eric's mouth twitch up into a little smirk. He knew I'd been listening in and that was why I'd hurried back so frantically. I should have known he'd have better control although I think I was actually more worried about Jason.

"Right, it's time for me to leave, I promised I'd meet Hoyt down at the bar," Jason said a half an hour later as he stood and started walking towards the door. "I'll let myself out." He called over his shoulder. We waited in silence until two minutes later the front door clicked shut and there was the distinct rumble of a large engine growing more distant.

"That was stressful," I whispered as my shoulders slumped forward and I let the silence of the house wash over me. Eric's large hands massaged my shoulders and rubbed the last bits of tension from my muscles that had been present since I'd heard their argument. Just as I'd finally relaxed with the two of them my brother had opened his mouth. To threaten a vampire as well.

"How do you think it went?" Eric asked quietly. Tina's fluffy body wound between our ankles as she came out of her hiding place now that the visitor had left; she really didn't like anyone.

"Actually, better than I expected. My brother just had to open his big mouth! Thank-you for being so restrained." I gazed up at him around my arm. My arms were folded on the kitchen table with my head resting sideways across my forearms.

"It's okay. It was surprisingly easy; your brother does not scare me at all." I laughed at the thought of Eric being scared by my brother; it was nearly as bad as him being scared by me. Jason was handsome and good at his job but he wasn't smart or particularly menacing.

"I'm still grateful."

"Would you like to sit outside? It seems like a suitable temperature out there," he asked. It still threw me for a loop sometimes how he could hold a perfectly normal sounding conversation and then come out with such a strangely worded sentence.

"Sure," I replied as I stood up. Tina scurried along in front of us to the front door which she immediately raced out of as soon as the gap was large enough for her to squeeze through.

We settled down on the reclining chair with me sat on his lap. I was sat sideways, my knees resting on the arm rest so that my feet dangled freely. My head rested on one of his broad shoulders whilst my hands played with the thin material of his black t-shirt that was surprisingly soft. His scent was wafting over me in the slight breeze and I felt completely comforted; it also helped that his strong arms were wrapped protectively around me.

"Sookie?" He whispered into my ear sometime later. I'd been admiring the moon as she shined down on the trees of the woods surrounding my house.

"Yes?"

"What do you see when you think of the future?" His deep voice was completely serious.

"I see you." I replied with hesitating because it was true. I knew I didn't want to be a vampire anytime soon, such as this side of thirty, but I knew that I wanted to be with him. We could actually have the forever that most people dreamed about. When compared with such a possibility one definition of humanity seemed quite a small price to pay.

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Not yet, but I don't have my heart set in stone. I want you. I want a forever." I couldn't quite bring myself to say I wanted to be a vampire and I didn't want to give myself a time frame. If I did the deadline would loom over me, waiting in the wings whilst I continued with life for a short time.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to try leaving you again. Ever." His full lips kissed my forehead and I couldn't contain the contented sigh. Eric had hurt me with his actions but he genuinely regretted them and he was atoning for his ways. He honestly and sincerely wouldn't hurt me like that again. "I won't lie to you and I'll talk to you."

"Good." I replied as I placed my own kiss on one of the veins in his neck that no longer pulsed, letting my teeth brush against the skin.

"I want to ask you something," he stated simply.

"Go ahead." He unwrapped his arms then so that I could sit up more to see his face. He still held me close though.

"How do you feel about being bonded to me?"

"What is that?"

"It's a way for us to be together, closer, more intimate. We share blood; I take some of yours, you take some of mine. We've already done that a little but at three times the connection is magnified. I can sense your emotions, tell where you are and know if you're hurt or need my help. You'll be able to sense me much stronger than your natural ability allows, you'll know if I need you and you'll have the advantages of vampire blood running in your veins. It's a commitment to each other on high level. We'd be blood bonded together."

I stared into his face and pictured waking up to him for the rest of eternity. I thought about what it would be like when he left my house in such a short time to return to Fangtasia and the real world responsibilities he had to face. I didn't quite belong in his world at the minute but I would if I was bonded. I would be his and he would be mine. Our relationship would be recognised and I'd have the intimacy within that I wanted. I already knew I wanted to be by his side. I smiled at him and nodded before kissing his lips sweetly.

"Then someday I will ask." He replied before returning his lips to mine, opening his mouth so that I could feel the sharp press of his fangs on my bottom lip. I groaned at the contact and let the tip of my tongue run over the hard peaks. I was with my vampire boyfriend, enjoying the night. "We will work out." He stated simply a few minutes later. His forehead was resting against mine as he stared into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked quietly as there was no need for anything louder.

"The stars are out; they're shining bright in the presence of the moon. They've never lead me astray before." I smiled against his lips before kissing my vampire again.

* * *

**Remember, I love reviews a lot but god damn, I love the Viking vampire more. What can I say? I like my men striking Viking and vampire. *I completely took that from something I read this morning lol.***

**I wanted to say a really big thank-you to everyone that has reviewed this story, especially those loyal people that review every chapter as far as I can tell. I love you all and you really help cheer me up in the morning. *I check emails before college and I am NOT a morning person at all.* Also thanks to everyone that reads and puts this thing on alerts and favourites, that is also very much appreciated. Thanks guys, this has been really fun to write. I hope you've all enjoyed it. **


End file.
